


KITTEN

by CrimsonEmbrace



Category: Original Work
Genre: MULTI-PARTNER, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 06:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 76,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonEmbrace/pseuds/CrimsonEmbrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SHE'S INDEPENDENT, SHE DOES NOT NEED ANYONE... OR DOES SHE?</p>
            </blockquote>





	KITTEN

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WAS WROTE IN 2008, MY CURRENT STORIES ARE YAOI

Chapter 1: Cory

Cory was a fighter, even before she was old enough to know the difference between boys and girls. She reveled in it, thrilled in the physical challenge of taking on boys twice her size… an action that did not leave her very popular with the boys.

By high school Cory had a reputation for ruthlessness. A undeserved reputation she often reminded people, she only defended herself, she was a kind and caring person…break one guys arm and they never leave you live it down, Cory shook her head sadly. High school had been a lonely time, but now she was beginning to fit in… well mostly.

‘ProTech’, the elite body guard service she had inadvertently interviewed for by knocking out a big bruiser of a guy and defending the cowering ‘blue suit’, was beginning to feel more like home than any place since she’d left Tennessee. Cory remembered the day she’d been recruited as the best day of her life. Now after 3 years on the job, here she was being treated like a babysitter. Cory rolled her eyes in disgust, “Why me?” 

She didn’t need a partner… especially not a rookie, he’d probably go all macho and feel he had to defend her… then she’d have to pick up the pieces, because if they didn’t kill him… she would! She hated being treated like some helpless little flower!

Still it couldn’t be helped, she’d been lucky for almost 3 years and few jobs had needed a partner… now she got her just desert, a newbie. She was supposed to meet her charge at noon in the gym… it was 12:30, it would do him good to wait on her, set up the ground rules for the partnership. She leads, he follows, and try to not get killed or get in her way.

Cory pushed open the doors to the gym and scanned for her new flunky. She didn’t spot anyone that fit the bill… the only two people in the gym were sparring. She walked closer to watch, she could put off going to the front office and reporting the no show a moment longer. The two men were impressive, as she drew closer she recognized Zack, he was unmistakable as he slipped easily around his massive opponent. Cory almost pitied the poor wretch, no one got their hands on Zack and it was just a matter of time until he set the hulk up and took him down. To Cory’s surprise the hulk was faster on his feet than she would’ve guessed, Zack couldn’t maneuver him into a good position and it looked like they’d been trading blows for sometime. Their bodies were drenched, sweat outlining Zack’s muscles through his shirt. He was a hottie, no doubt… but just as untouchable off the mat… all the girls fawned over him, but he never responded to their overtures.

She watched them closely trying to judge the moves of the new guy. Finally deciding that she definitely had to take on these two, they were the only ones who could challenge her; there was even a possibility she couldn’t take the new guy in a match… but not a big possibility. Zack’s fluid grace and the new guy’s solid immovable brute power, impressive. Zack she’d always want to challenge to a real match again, but this new guy’s granite hard muscles flexed as they circled each other looking for a opening… he may be even more of a challenge, he was a unknown element… too bad Zack got him first, he’d have been fun.

Zack spotted her and threw up a hand stopping the match, then snatched up two towels throwing one at the big guy.

“Hey Kitten, wondering when you’d show!” Zack jested, his usual sarcastic smile on his face… the only time he was serious was on the job or on the mat.

“Zack,” Cory greeted Zack’s taunt with a cold smile, but she knew he could see the humor in her eyes. “You know I hate it when you call me that.”

Zack merely raised an eyebrow, and then turned to the new recruit. “Well here she is, good luck.” Then he turned and walked towards the locker room leaving Cory stunned, staring after him.

Cory took a deep breath then turned. So this was the… newbie. She schooled her face into polite indifference and looked him over. This was worse than she thought, the bigger they were the more ‘me Tarzan, you Jane’ they acted… crap. Even worse… he was gorgeous. She must have took too long in her assessment because he looked her over and his voice impassive announced, “I’m going to hit the showers… unless there was some thing you’d like to SAY to me.”.

Cory just shook her head, sighed tiredly and replied, “Yeah, shower. Then we’ll talk.”

While her new ‘partner’ showered she walked up to the front office and right past the secretary into the office of the Boss. She sat on the corner of the desk, her boss looked up inquiringly.

“What were you thinking? Do you really think I need a big bruiser for protection?!” Cory rolled her eyes. “Oh, help me I’m a small helpless girl.” She sputtered, her voice falsetto.

Boss, no one actually knew his name, calmly waited for her to end her tirade. Then shrugged, “Maybe he’ll be the one who needs you to rescue him.”

Cory’s eyes narrowed. Boss got up and walked calmly around the desk to the file cabinet, he picked a file then handed it to Cory.

“He’s yours, make it work.” He stated bluntly then seated himself back at the desk and turned back to his paperwork, effectively ending any discussion. She’d seen him do it numbers of times and knew that he wouldn’t change his mind. Boss had his own reasons for everything and his word was law.

Cory left the office, for a moment at a loss of what to do… her flunky, she looked down at the file, Brent would probably be primping in the locker room for quite some time yet. Cory walked back to the gym seating herself against a wall, she knew better than to leave her back exposed. The guys here were always trying to sneak attack her, it had become quite a game… no one had succeeded yet, and she wasn’t about to allow it now. 

Cory flipped through the file… all the usual boring stuff… hmm… no family. No wife, not unusual for people in their line of work, no attachments. She herself was without family, her mother died years before she’d come to work here. Brent was a former Marine, not ex… the only ex marine is a dead Marine. How many times had she heard that growing up… if only dad had as great of love for his family as he had for the Marines. She shook her head, not the time to get distracted.

Nothing. The file told her nothing… she’d just have to wing it until she figured him out. Cory glanced up and was startled to see Brent standing silently in front of her. How long had he been there?

“What ARE you doing?!” Adrenaline maked Cory’s voice harsh.

“Waiting.” Brent replied, he was standing at…. What did dad call it… parade rest. Awaiting orders? This should be interesting.

“How long have you been out?” Cory asked her eyes scanning his face for clues even as she tried to calm her rapid heartbeats.

“Over 3.” Brent replied flatly.

Cory rose slowly to her feet. “Why?”

Brent turned a direct gaze on her. “None of your business.”

Cory studied him a moment before shrugging. “Fair enough.”

Cory turned and walked away… “Meet me here at 6am tomorrow. We’ll see what ya got before I take you with me on any assignments.”

Had Cory looked she would’ve seen the odd look Brent gave her as she left.

The next morning at 6am sharp Brent walked in the door. Cory was waiting on the mat, her hair in a braid and wearing a pair of loose clothes. Most naive people thought tight clothes helped you in battle, not always so, loose gave her the ease of movement and made getting a firm grasp on her nearly impossible. Besides Cory hated when the ‘boys’ complained they only lost because they were distracted by her ‘assets’… they needed to be paying attention to her, not her D cups.

Brent dropped his bag by the wall; kicking off his shoes he struck a fight pose. Hmmm… he’d taken some martial arts. Several blows later Cory called it a truce, neither had struck a deciding blow. She had a respect for Brent’s grace and power and Cory had struck enough blows that she was sure she’d made her point about treating her like a china doll.

“Good enough. You’ll do…” Cory stuck out her hand. “Let’s clean up and get our assignment.”

Brent shook her hand, retrieved his bag and shoes, then walked briskly to the locker room. Cory watched him leave; she still couldn’t get a grasp on him… there was something… different, off, about him. Brent definitely had the moves, but until she could get a hand on what was behind those detached eyes she couldn’t fully trust him.

A quick shower later Cory stood, in front of Boss. Brent stood at parade rest a step behind her, as if silently acknowledging her lead… she didn’t trust him. No man let a woman take the lead without resentment.

Boss studied them silently, then nodding to himself, he scooped up a folder and tossed it to Cory. “Everything’s there.” Boss stated sitting back at his desk, his attention once more on his work.

Cory led the way from the office, she scanned the papers. “Looks routine… rich girl, personal protection.” They went to the company car and Cory was once more surprised to note that Brent did not automatically go to the driver’s side. The drive over was quiet, containing only brief discussion about the details of the mission. 

“Bethany Vander, daughter of Victor Vander. 23 years, recent abduction threat, needs security escort for indefinite time frame.” Cory looked at the accompanying picture, bleach blonde, about 5’4 and built like a Barbie doll. 

Cory tossed the folder to Brent, her eyes studying the road, looking for the best route around the traffic. She’d had numerous courses in driving; defensive, evasive, as well as some training in stunt driving. Cory wished she could use some of that here, but nothing dealt with tedious afternoon traffic… at least not when NOT being pursued or pursueing. 

Finally they arrived at the house… if you could call a compound the size of a five-star hotel a house. Cory and Brent showed their ids and were allowed through the gate by an indifferent guard. Cory and Brent exchanged a glance before driving up to the house.

The maid let them in, directed them to wait and resumed her dusting. Bethany was much like every other spoiled rich girl Cory had the ‘honor’ of protecting. She flitted in as if she hadn’t a care in the world and promptly fawned and cooed at Brent. “Oh, my so big, so strong… I feel so protected with you here.” 

Cory smiled to herself, yeah ignore the female… it makes my job easier, no one notices the female. Besides, this way she didn’t have to cater to Bethany’s fancy, Cory almost pitied Brent. Security meant nothing to these pampered simpletons… just more people to cater to their whim.

Brent was handling it well, Bethany had took him by the arm escorting him through the house while alternately flirting and atoling her worth and importance. Cory walked calmly a few steps behind surveying the security… or in this case lack of it. Cory made mental notes of the flaws and changes necessary for her report to Mr. Vander. Starting first and foremost with the guards at the front gate… a simple flash of id shouldn’t have been enough to get them past the gate.

If the abductors wanted Bethany… Cory really didn’t see what stopped them, it would’ve been simple. By the time they had completed their tour of the house and grounds it was time to meet with Mr. Vander.

They entered the den where Mr. Vander was sitting behind a huge solid oak desk, he looked annoyed. “Yes, can we get this started? Bethany needs a full time escort.” The girl in question had reattached herself determinedly to Brent’s arm halfway through the tour after he made a attempt to free his arm.

“I want you to follow her every where… that’s why a female is necessary… and a male for protection.” Mr. Vander continued oblivious to the tightening of Cory’s jaw.

Cory held her distain, but anyone who knew her would’ve recognized how tightly her anger was being held in check. She smiled professionally, “Mr. Vander. I’ve complied a list of possible security risks, improvements that should be fixed for the safety of your daughter and your whole family…”

Mr. Vander held up a hand to stop her, his glance dismissing her before turning to Brent. “Ah, good... Smart man, you brought one that takes notes…” 

Cory wondered briefly if she could charge Mr. Vander with her dental bill… after this job she might need half her teeth replaced from gritting them so hard. Still Cory held her tongue and waited.

“Mr. Vander,” Brent’s deep voice cut into his speech. “I’m afraid you’ve gotten this all wrong. Ms. Brook is the security expert. I’m just a trainee, essentially HER secretary…. Would you like me to take notes while she outlines the deficiencies in your security system?”

Mr. Vander cleared his throat, a look of annoyance flitting across his face. Then stiffly turned, “Ms. Brook. Please make any changes you deem necessary. If you’ll excuse me I really need to get back to by work.”

Cory followed as Bethany led Brent from the room; he attempted once more to remove her arm from his. “Mam, I can not protect you if you are holding my arm.”

“Nonsense” Bethany cooed. “She’ll..” Bethany waved a dismissive hand at Cory “take care of all that mess… I NEED you with me.” 

Cory intervened, “I’m afraid I’ll need his services at this moment.” Bethany gave Cory a jealous pout before removing her arm from Brent’s, but she stayed glued to his side.

“Ms. Vander. I will need to talk with the grounds keeper, maids and any other staff that have free access to the house and grounds. We’ll also need a place for us to conduct the interviews.” Cory explained sincerely, just because Bethany was a twit did not mean she deserved to be abducted.

Bethany gave a big disgusted sigh, “Now?”

“Yes, please.” Cory replied, putting on her best polite smile, when in truth she wanted to slap the princess out of this brat.

“Okaayyy…” Bethany glared at Cory, before glancing up at Brent with doe eyes, her voice all sugar. “Shall we have everyone meet us in the formal living room…?”

“That will be fine Ms. Vander.” Cory stated.

“SHE”, Bethany’s voice was venomous, “can do interviews while we talk.”

The interviews went smoothly, although slowly. Bethany kept Brent busy regaling him with stories of her trip to the Cayman’s, while Brent sat in calm indifference as she rattled on. 

Then after a while Bethany insisted Brent should escort her to eat on the patio. Brent looked to Cory who nodded and they left. These interviews would have been completed quickly with the aid of Brent, but someone had to stay with Bethany, she wasn’t about to make it easier by staying nearby for the brief time it would’ve required. Cory had seen it all before, it didn’t surprise her… disgust her by their egocentric behavior, but not surprise her.

Several hours later, Brent and Bethany still had not returned. Cory sighed wearily, brushing a stray hair from her face, somehow one always escaped. The interviews were finished, not a single staff member seemed a security threat, although not a one seemed to like Ms. Bethany. 

Still Cory would call the names back to base to have the computer geeks run background checks again.

Cory got up and stretched the kinks out of her neck, then buzzed Brent on the walkie-talkies. “Brent, location.”

“Pool.” Came back his short reply, Cory could almost hear a hint of anger in Brent’s voice, but likely she imagined it. The man was stolic, unshakeable.

Cory found them next to the pool; Bethany was wearing the tiniest scrap of bikini Cory had ever seen… she could swear the girl’s areolas were showing around the edges of the tiny scraps of cloth. 

Bethany was still determined to get more than a few words out of Brent. When she saw Cory coming she begged, “Brent sweetie I’m burning could you lotion me?” Bethany was shoving the lotion bottle at Brent while leaning toward him provocatively.

“Ms. Vander, I don’t think that would be advisable.” Brent replied rotely, obviously he’d had to repeat that often, because Cory swore she could see a crack in Brent’s ‘armor’.

“Brent.” Cory addressed him neutrally.

“Ms. Brook.” Brent’s reply was strained but professional.

Cory looked at Brent, amused; he had yet to call her by her first name. “You are off duty, I’ll take over. Ask the staff to show you the way to our room.”

“Yes mam.” Brent said turning to go.

“OUR room!” Bethany nearly shrieked, then caught herself, a false smile pasted on her perfect face. “Oh, no you don’t need to share a room, we have more than enough guest rooms.”

“We’ll only need one, one of us will be on guard round the clock.” Cory replied matter of factly.

“No, no, no… I insist.” Bethany purred her eyes traveling the length of Brent’s body; she slid from her lounge and led them to the rooms.

“This ones for you… Brent.” She smiled slyly. The room was laid out opulently in soft tans and muted browns, but what caught Cory’s attention was the door on the wall opposite the bed. It was a door to connect rooms. 

Then Bethany went two doors down, opening the door to a plush peach theme room. Cory noticed this room did not connect with the one next to it, no door.

“Ms. Vander...” Cory inquired. “May I ask where is your room located? We’ll need to set up a appropriate guard station… you know chair and table to do paperwork.”

Bethany shot Cory a mocking smile, “Why right here in the middle, Ms. Brook.” She replied innocently.

Cory nodded, this would work. Bethany was already ordering around a maid, setting up their temporary post.

“Brent. You are off duty, get some rest… you’re taking second shift at 02:00.”

Brent nodded and disappeared down the stairs. Bethany’s smile disappeared like the flip of a switch. “I know what your doing.” she hissed.

“Ms. Vander?” Cory somehow managed give Bethany an impartial look even though Bethany was obviously about to say something incredibly stupid.

“You think because you’re Brent’s boss you can have him, he’s not interested in a some muscle bound dyke…” Bethany’s eyes glittered viciously, her cheeks flushed with anger.

“Ms. Vander,” Cory interrupted smoothly. “We are here to protect you. I assure you I have no interest in him… or you, aside from that job.”

Any further conversation was cut off by the return of Brent with his bag. Man travels light, Cory thought secretly pleased; she hated people who carried everything they could ever possibly need to jobs. She herself only brought one bag; she lived by the rule that if she couldn’t fit it in there, then she didn’t need it.

Bethany followed Brent into his room.

Brent turned, “Excuse me Ms. Vander… I need to get some sleep now, I will be guarding you tonight.”

“I feel so safe knowing you’re near.” Bethany simpered, then gave a little wave and walked out the door. The moment Brent closed the door Bethany’s smile disappeared; she gave Cory a scathing look and walked past her down the stairs back to the pool. Cory followed. The remainder of the day was spent with Bethany lounging by the pool, her cell phone glued to her ear gossiping about first one friend then another. 

Cory gladly sat back far enough to dull the catty sniping, yet close enough that she would be able to protect Bethany at a moments notice. She made a mental note to check up with the repair men by noon tomorrow, the repairs WOULD be done… or Cory would be threatening someone’s life and limb… she’d had a quite a pleasant chat with the supervisor over the security at the gate… she was sure she got her point across; he sure left like he was on fire. Cory allowed herself a small private smirk.

Dinner that night was a mostly silent affair with the exception of Bethany inquiring numerous times if they should wake Brent. “You know it’s really not fair to have him miss such a fine meal… I could send someone for him.” “It’s late, hasn’t he slept enough…” “I’m sure he wouldn’t mind if I woke him…” 

Each time Cory would patiently remind her that the purpose of Brent being there was to rest so he could protect her tonight… and he couldn’t do that if he was tired. Cory felt like she was talking to a not too bright toddler.

Finally after another of these exchanges Bethany screeched “Your just jealous because I’m beautiful and he likes me!” Then stormed to her room practally stomping her feet.

Cory followed patiently behind her until Bethany reached her bedroom and slammed the door. Cory was secretly delighted to be done babysitting, she pulled out her chair and scooted up to the table. 

Cory stared once more at Bethany’s door, some thing was not right about this job, things didn’t seem to click. If someone had wanted to abduct Bethany why hadn’t they already tried… before additional security was implemented. Cory dismissed those thoughts for later, pulled out her security log and began the day’s entries.

When the log was done Cory found herself thinking on the day, Brent had handled the pouty princess rather well… but she couldn’t help but feel some resentment about Bethany falling all over him… 

Resentment, hmm… that just didn’t feel right, why should Cory care if Bethany was throwing herself at Brent? As long as it didn’t affect the job it shouldn’t matter, but Cory knew it did matter to her… and she wasn’t sure she wanted to know why. Cory thought again on the door between Bethany and Brent’s room, for some reason the thought made her uncomfortable.

Cory’s thoughts were interrupted abruptly by the opening of Brent’s door, Cory shot Brent and inquisitive glance. “Why are you up your shift don’t start for another 2 hours?”

Brent looked uncomfortable, he replied, “I don’t need much sleep.” Brent pulled out a chair and slid the logbook over to in front of himself, his head bowed he started logging the beginning of his shift.

Cory watched him, something was wrong, but his reserved demeanor said he wasn’t likely to talk about it. Cory shrugged and turned to go to her room when she heard Brent’s low voice. “Ms. Brook. Could we switch rooms? Mine is…” 

Suddenly Cory knew. She nodded, her voice soft she replied, “Yes”. Without another word, not needing Brent to risk slandering their client or embarrass himself by continuing.

Cory walked into the Peach room and grabbed her duffle. Cory dropped it in the Tan room and handed Brent his bag, he hadn’t even unpacked it.

Cory felt stupid, she should’ve guessed what the rich twit had been planning… a door between bedrooms, with a sexy guy in the bedroom beside hers… Sexy? Did she just think Brent was sexy? Ok, yes, Brent was sexy but... Cory shook her head. No, she wasn’t going down that path.

Cory closed the bedroom door and lay on the bed. No need to get undressed, it was impractical; she was NOT going to take on possibly armed foes in her nightclothes!

Cory closed her eyes and tried to sleep, but somehow she just couldn’t sleep. Her mind kept replaying her day… always returning to how Brent looked on the mat… his sharply defined muscles highlighted by a thin sheen of sweat… the fierce look he had in his eyes made her wet. She’d do anything to get him on the mat for a different kind of wrestling. Cory’s lips curled in a smile.

Then Cory sighed and dismissed the thought, not likely… that kind of behavior destroys reputations, not acceptable behavior for one of the only females on the team and the only one who could go toe to toe with the men on the mat. She had their respect. She couldn’t risk it… libidos are not to be exercised in a work environment, that was an activity for off hours and NOT with a coworker.

Too bad, Cory didn’t have a lot of off time… and no prospects. Men tended to be intimidated by her… oh, she looked cute enough, 5’7 wavy auburn hair, a lean 148lbs., a impressive rack but when they saw her arms… then they became uncomfortable and made excuses. Not her fault she was often more muscular than they were, they could put some effort in and far surpass her… they were built for it, nature made it easy for them, SHE had to work hard to get here and she wouldn’t change it just so the man’s ego wouldn’t be hurt.

Still, a girl could dream… and Brent was quite the stuff of her wet dreams, easily 6’3, densely muscled and built like a tank, she’d estimate around 250lbs, deep black hair cut military short… mmm, he was yummy… and off limits. Why was it the two guys Cory wanted to take to the mat, in more ways then one, were the very ones she couldn’t… talk about bad karma. Between Zack, and now this one, Cory’s hormones were in overdrive!

Cory remembered the first time she saw Zack, he’d been one of her first sparring partners… the trainers had been working on teaching to use her moves to subdue, not to maim or kill, just restrain with the least amount of damage possible… a novel concept.

They had needed a sparing partner for her that she couldn’t inadvertently damage, one that would challenge her. Zack’s job was to pin her, hers was to restrain him. 

Zack walked in, a pretty surfer dude with a sarcastic smirk. Blonde hair, lying just past shoulder length, the most incredible blue eyes she’d ever seen and a body like the Greek god’s. 

He hadn’t even bothered to change, just kicked off his sandals and assumed his stance. That battle never ceased to remind her not to judge on looks. There was no bulk to him, Zack was all lean muscle and he had been deadly serious. Cory was never able to pin him… she’d been too busy trying not to get her head knocked loose from her body.

When the instructor ended the match in a draw, Zack grinned his sarcastic smile and said, “Good match Kitten.” That foolish nickname stuck but no one called her that, except Zack, without getting slammed to the mat; it was like the red flag to a bull.

Now there were two of them… what god had she angered to have such divine temptation waved in front of her nose? 

Cory didn’t sleep well, and was up by just after sunrise… a quick shower and change of clothes later she was ready to face the day, maybe even Bethany, with aplomb. 

Cory strode out the door, and pulled up short in surprise. Bethany was almost lying on the table in front of Brent, she was leaning so far forward she was in danger of falling forward off the table into his lap.

Brent was noticeably uncomfortable and Cory was pretty sure it wasn’t just from the fact he could see down Bethany’s blouse all the way to her bellybutton.

Cory schooled her face into a calm, smile. “Good morning Ms. Vander. Anything to report Brent?”

Brent promptly slid his chair back, effectively escaping, the logbook in hand. “Ms. Brook. The contractors signed in, the work on the gate and installation of the new cameras is complete. I called the gate guard supervisor and his key person to meet with you at 09:00 for a briefing on the care and operation of the new equipment.”

Cory nodded appreciatively, “Thank you Brent. Very thorough job! I think I’m going to like having you as a partner.” She grinned. 

Cory could see Bethany, still perched on the table edge behind Brent, her face taught with anger.

Cory took the logbook and paged through… yes, just as she’d expected military straight, everything carefully annotated.

Including… Cory suppressed a grin, the arrival of Bethany and the arrival of breakfast… champagne and strawberries. Then a later note of the arrival of orange juice… Cory’s lips twitched and she licked her lips trying to suppress her amusement before looking up at Brent once more… she was pretty sure he saw the amusement in her eyes, but that couldn’t be helped, at least Bethany was far enough away that she hadn’t seen the expression on Cory’s face.

Cory knew Brent had refused the ‘breakfast’ and requested the orange juice, she knew the type, and at this moment she was glad he was her partner. Cory wasn’t sure the other men on Boss’s payroll could have resisted so well and for so long, all while not doing anything to agitate the client… In fact she was pretty sure Zack would’ve hurt Bethany’s ‘delicate feelings’ within moments of meeting her. Brent got more impressive by the day

Cory schooled her face into a calm, placid expression and addressed Bethany. “Ms. Vander. Did you have any plans for the day?” Besides seducing my Brent… my Brent? Oh… no, I did NOT just think that!

Bethany slid off the table, her eyes silted in anger, as she stormed up to Cory. “Oh, like I can do anything with you hovering over me like a vulture!” Bethany’s fists were clenched so tight her knuckles were white.

Cory waited; a patient look on her face, but her eyes were hard and cold, and her posture stiffened ominously. If Bethany took a swing at her she’d find out first hand how very well Cory had learned to ‘subdue and restrain’, Cory was pretty sure it wouldn’t be a lesson Bethany would ever forget.

Cory took a deep breath, what was she thinking?! She never lost her cool like this, it wasn’t like Bethany could hurt her, and Cory had taken blows from street thugs without loosing her cool… 

Brent stepped forward. “Ms. Vander, I understand your feeling stress, it’s normal when you’ve been threatened with abduction…”

“ABDUCTION!” Bethany shrieked, her face turning red in her fury. “I was NEVER under any threat of abduction… I was only trying to get daddy to send me to Paris for the summer!” She gave them a scathing look, “Little did I know he was going to saddle me with a dyke and…” She paused, her eyes looking Brent over in scorn. “A man who is so fridged he’d freeze hell!” Having finished her speech Bethany stormed down the stairs screaming “Daaadddyyy! They have to go! Now!”

Cory looked at Brent, her posture relaxing, then grinned. “I think we’re done here.”

Brent studied Cory quizzically for a moment before nodding. As Brent turned away Cory could’ve sworn his lips twisted into a small smile of amusement. Cory went into the bedroom and grabbed her bag; Brent was already waiting for her at the top of the stairs.

As they walked down the stairs they heard the screech of a sports car’s wheels as someone accelerated out of the compound. Cory’s face took on her professional smile as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

Mr. Vander stood waiting, looking bored. “I see this was just another of Bethany’s games. We will have no further need of your services.”

Mr. Vander then turned, essentially dismissing them as beneath his notice, and went back into his den closing the door behind him. The maid looking equally bored, escorted Cory and Brent to the door and closed it behind them. 

As Cory and Brent walked to the company car, Brent seemed deep in thought. Cory slid behind the wheel and turned an inquiring look at Brent in the passenger side. “Please speak freely soldier.” Cory said with a jesting smile.

For a moment it looked like Brent wouldn’t say anything, then he said, “Does this happen often?”

Cory shrugged a smile on her face. “Sometimes… either way we’ve been paid upfront for a two week job.”

Brent was silent once more, Cory thought that he was done but he still seemed… unhappy about something.

Gazing out the front determinedly, Brent finally said, “I think I need to get with Zack on more effective ways to handle difficult female clients.”

Cory grinned, so that was it. “The only thing Zack could teach you is to be rude and get away with it. You did fine…” the smile left Cory’s face, “Thanks for the save back there.”

Brent turned his direct gaze on her; even staring out the windshield at traffic she could feel him study her. Cory shifted a bit awkwardly, before continuing. “I really don’t threaten clients normally…”

Brent looked away. “I don’t think she was smart enough to notice.”

The longer Cory knew Brent the more she liked him, he could read her and how to defuse a situation... he was a great partner, now if she didn’t screw it up by her attraction to him… Zack had been easy compared to Brent, she and Zack rarely worked together on the same job. If Brent was her partner on too many jobs... She was so screwed.

Why had she reacted like that? Would she have really have injured Bethany? What was she thinking, that wisp of a girl could be hurt by a flick of the finger… why? The only reason Cory could find is that she was defending her partner… oh man, he wasn’t getting all protective of her, SHE was going all protective on him! This partnership was so not going to work… she had to try to convince Boss not to pair them.

Dyke… Bethany called her a dyke. Cory reflected, in truth she didn’t find the idea of women repulsive, just not in anyway stimulating. 

She wondered if Brent thought she was gay… she even had a boy’s name, it was actually short for Corrina, but no one except her mother had ever called her by that. Maybe all the guys at the company thought she was gay… none ever hit on her, aside from frequent attempts to catch her unaware and pin her to the floor…

The only other female in the company was a willowy blonde named Summer, she specialized in firearms… 

Cory was glad they hadn’t had to carry weapons for this past job, she was a competent shot but she hated carrying one. Summer only had eyes for Zack, like most of the female staff, and was ceaseless in her pursuit of his attention.

Cory was deep in thought, she didn’t notice Brent watching her as if he could read her mind by the emotions flitting across her face… in fact Cory would’ve been embarrassed that she was being so transparent.

 

Chapter 2: Brent

Brent arrived exactly at 12:00, as he’d been instructed by Boss. It felt strange to be meeting his partner for his next job, his first had been solo courier assignment… kind of a on the job interview. Boss had liked his work and hired him telling him his next assignment he’d be walked through the ropes partnered with Cory. Brent scanned the gym… there was no sign of his future partner. A flash of annoyance flashed through Brent before he reined it in, it wasn’t his place to judge his new partner… perhaps this was a common occurrence for him, if so it would be best to find a way to work around that flaw. Brent decided he could make use of the time training, tossed his bag against the wall and kicking his shoes off took the mat.

He’d only been at it a brief time before another guy showed up, he watched until Brent stopped turning towards him. Then strode confidently forward and offered his hand, “Zack.”

Brent nodded, shaking his hand. “Brent” he replied.

Zack waved him towards the mat, casually assuming a fighting stance. “So your Kitten’s new partner?”

The two men circled each other, slowly judging each other’s moves, looking for an opening. “Kitten?” Brent was confused, a female?

Yeah, don’t let her hear you call her that… she’s been known to take down anyone calling her that.”

Brent circled, unwilling to become distracted. “You don’t seem frightened…”

Zack’s mouth curved up in a sarcastic little smile, “She hasn’t beaten me yet.”

“Why kitten?” Brent stepped in aiming a blow for Zack's head, only to attempt to sweep his feet out from under him. Zack dodged easily, not taken in by the mock attack.

“I was one of the first to fight her… she was deadly back then, no restraint… every move going for the kill… she moved like a jungle cat; sudden, unpredictable, deadly.” Zack made a strike at Brent’s face. Brent blocked the blow and struck at Zach’s solar plexus causing Zack to once again jump back out of range. Both men were getting winded and, as if by a mutual understanding, the match became more serious. All conversation ended as they stopped pulling their blows, they were done testing each other and started sparring in earnest. Several minutes later Brent caught sight of a female out of his perefrial vision, Zack raised a hand stopping the fight, grabbed two towels and pitched one to Brent.

Zack taunted the woman. “Hey Kitten, wondering when you’d show!” Brent’s eyes widened slightly before once again assuming his usual placid façade. Zack couldn’t be serious… she was seriously HOT; wavy auburn hair falling down just past her shoulders, stunning gray-green eyes that darkened as Zack taunted her. She was built like a Roman goddess, her arms firmly muscled, and from what he could see of the rest of her… man she was Aphrodite and Artemis combined! Lush curves over hard muscles… he’d been so busy admiring said curves that he missed her reply.

“Well here she is, good luck.” Zack stated and left for the showers. Brent quickly schooled his face into a professional calm state. Cory continued to look at him without a word. She didn’t seem happy about his appearance; she had a slight frown on her face.

Brent shifted, his muscles cramping from not stretching after his match. Serveral minutes passed and finally, irritated by her lack of greating, Brent stated he was going to hit the showers. Cory dismissed him with a nod, her lips still curved in a slight frown, saying to shower and then ‘they’d talk’.

In the shower room Brent stripped and stood under the scalding spray, slowly stretching his muscles until they were loose. Walking out afterwards he was surprised to see a willowy blonde sitting in front of the lockers putting on her socks and shoes. She looked up and smiled, “Hey, I’m Summer. Sorry if no one warned you, the showers and locker room is coed… not worth them making another for only two females.”

Brent nodded silently, then proceeded to his bag pulling out a change of clothes and located a locker out of the direct line of view of Summer. He hung his towel over the door and quickly dressed, he needed to impress upon Cory… Ms. Brook, he needed to address her professionally, that he was a reliable and professional partner.

Some how Ms. Brook already seemed to have a negative opinion of him, perhaps she had noticed his lapse when he first saw her… she had to know she was stunning, she couldn’t fault him for a moments unprofessional thoughts… well, he’d only behave in a professional manner from this point forward.

Brent walked from the locker room and stood patiently before Cory waiting for her acknowledgement, she seemed distracted, looking through a file. From this angle her cleavage was very distracting, hell from any angle it would be distracting, he clamped down on his errant thoughts and looked calmly ahead. Finally she looked up, she jumped slightly and seemed startled. Brent gazed down at Cory, her breathing had increased and her breasts moved alluringly.

“What ARE you doing?!” Cory said coldly, her eyes blazing.

For a moment Brent thought she’d caught him watching her breasts, but realized Cory was merely reacting to the adrenaline, he had startled her. He fell back on his military training.

“Waiting” Brent replied, briefly without inflection.

Cory’s eyes narrowed slightly, as if trying to see inside his head. “How long have you been out?” 

Brent continued to look ahead; “Over 3” he replied his voice flat. He didn’t like where this conversation was headed.

Cory slid up the wall to her feet, looking up at him boldly, without the slightest sign of being intimidated. “Why?”

Brent’s calm front shook and he looked down at her challengingly. “None of your business.” He replied coldly.

Cory watched him a moment more before shrugging dismissively, “Fair enough.” Brent could see from her rigid posture that Cory did not trust him. Well he was used to that.

Cory turned and started walking away, Brent glanced after her… she puzzled him. Before Cory walked out the door she called out over her shoulder. “Meet me here at 6am tomorrow. We’ll see what you got before I take you with me on any assignments.”

Brent couldn’t get Cory off his mind, all that night he thought on her behavior, finally deciding he had to earn her respect. Respect… this was going to be hard, she had built up quite a shield of distrust. He had to behave in a completely professional manner without fail, from this point forward Ms. Brook wasn’t a sexy woman, she was his senior officer. He would not lapse again.

The next morning at 06:00, he arrived. Cory was waiting on the mat; she was dressed in a simple loose fitting t-shirt and drawstring pants. Cory’s hair was pulled back tightly in a braid, but he could see a few fine curls that escaped the band curling near her cheekbones. Her eyes were fierce… he remembered what Zack had said and thanked the heavens he hadn’t had to fight her then.

Brent walked over tossing his bag against the wall. Without a word, he kicked off his shoes, walked to the mat and took his stance. 

She was aggressive in her moves, forcing him to withdraw often. Her diminutive size belied her strength and often his blows fell on empty air, she was fast. Brent found he didn’t needed to pull his blows and began actually enjoying the intense battle. Several times Cory landed her blows and he was impressed with the power she put in to her moves. Even better, the few blows he’d managed to land on her did nothing more than make Cory’s eyes blaze brighter… he could swear she was enjoying this as much as he was. 

Finally Cory called a draw and held her hand out to him. Looking down at her, he briefly forgot his vow to remain professional. Cory was beautiful the sheen of sweat on her skin, damp tendrils of hair laying curled against her neck, the ferocious light in her eyes… her breath coming in soft pants.

Brent drew in a breath calming himself, his mask of reserved proffessionalism once more in place, he shook her hand then gathered his things and beat a hasty retreat to the locker room before Cory could realize the effect she was having on him... his body wasn’t as good at hiding the truth.

The shower gave him time to calm his rebellious body and by the time he rejoined Cory he had a firm grasp on his emotions and composure. Brent was disturbed deeply by his unprofessional behavior, as they walked into the boss’s office Brent remained a step behind, reminding himself sharply to maintain his high standards. As they stood receiving their assignment he stood behind Cory in silent acknowledgement that she was the senior partner and out ranked him.

The boss studied Cory and him silently, then handed the assignment file to Cory and dismissed them with a glance before sitting once more at his desk.

As they walked to the car Cory briefed him on the assignment, other than that the ride to the Vander’s estate was a mostly silent one. At the front gate they were stopped by an indifferent guard, he glanced at their ids before waving them through and returning to the guard shack. 

Brent glanced over at Cory, her gaze was disgusted… he echoed her feelings; this was negligence on a big scale. Why have guards if they didn’t even care to do their job?

They drove up to the house and a harried maid answered the door, bid them to enter and told them someone would be with them shortly before wandering away to dust another room. The assignment came sweeping down the stairs like she was on stage, her gaze promptly lighting on him. Bethany’s gaze immediately turned calculating, she batted her eyes and launched into a sugared speech that would have done a soap opera proud. “Oh, my so big, so strong… I feel so protected with you here.”

Brent steeled himself and nodded politely, “Mam.” Unfortunately she took that as permission to attach herself to his arm like a lamprey. Brent shot a look over at Cory, but it seemed she wasn’t likely to rescue him. Brent hardened his face, perhaps Bethany would get bored of this game if he refused to acknowledge her advances.

Ever determined the self-important diva escorted him through the house, then the grounds never once releasing his arm even when he prompted her. Brent even went so far as to remove her arm from his, and she promptly recaptured it. Never in a million years did Brent think he’d need his military training on withstanding torture to deal with a WOMAN. 

The excruciating event was only made worse by the knowledge that Cory was following behind them, witnessing his discomfort and inability to handle their client.

By the time they reached the den for their meeting with Mr. Vander, Brent thought he’d snap. His patience had been worn thin and he no longer trust himself to reply to Bethany’s inane comments for fear he’d display the level of contempt he felt for her.

Brent focused on Cory’s conversation with Mr. Vander. When Mr. Vander turned away from Cory and started addressing him, Brent was delighted to vent some of his frustration by coldly informing him of his error. Then they were dismissed and Bethany once more held him hostage, a captive audience for her continuing lecture on her many good attributes.

Brent attempted to disengage from her grip once more, but short of hurting Bethany, it was not possible. Bent attempted to reason with her, “Mam, I can not protect you if you are holding my arm.” But she rudely dismissed his excuse. 

Just when Brent had resigned himself to withstanding more of Bethany’s attentions, Cory came to the rescue. “I’m afraid I’ll need his services at this moment.” Cory’s serine voice was like a balm to Brent’s shattered nerves.

Freed from Bethany’s claws Brent had a momentary hope that the worst was over… but it wasn’t. Bethany called the staff and once again ensnared him… with words. She had a never ending supply of stories… all about how great she was, how rich she was, how beautiful she was… Brent nodded politely glad that at least she hadn’t grabbed a hold of him again. 

Brent had sat himself in a armchair with the hopes of staying out of reach, so far it had worked… at least until Bethany pouted she was hungry and HAD to eat on the patio. Bethany firmly reattached herself to his arm tugging without effect to try to get him to escort her. Brent looked over to Cory, “Ms. Brook?” he inquired. 

Cory nodded, then turned back to her interviews. The way the sun was streaming in through the curtains made Cory’s hair streaked with copper, Brent watched her a moment before turning and allowing Bethany to pull him from the room. 

The lunch on the patio went well, for a time Bethany occupied herself sending the servants running back and forth for her every need, then chastising the chief for her food not being to her liking. 

Finally finished, Bethany turned her attention once more to Brent. “I’m bored,” she announced, gazing at him expectedly. Brent gazed back at her his expression void of any emotion. Finally when Bethany realized he was not going to jump up to cater to her, she announced regally “We will go to the pool now.”

Bethany rose to her feet, eyeing him expectantly. Brent rose from the table, thanking the staff. Bethany promptly grabbed his arm, tugging him towards the pool. At the bathhouse, Bethany turned to him with a sly smile, “Would you like to help me get my suit on?” She bit her lower lip and batted her eyes.

Brent hid his dismay, although not as effectively as he would’ve liked. “Ms. Vander. I’m afraid that wouldn’t be appropriate.”

“Oh, you’re no fun!” Bethany pouted playfully, then disappeared into the bathhouse. Brent took a deep breath, and then released it in a sigh rubbing his forehead. The maid scurried up glancing nervously at the bath house, before asking with a shy smile. “Sir, could I get you anything? If you have a headache I could get you a aspirin and a ice tea.”

Brent smiled gently, grateful for her kindness. “No. Thank you for your kindness.”

She backed away a pleased smile on her face. “If you change your mind, please call the kitchen.” She glanced once more nervously at the bathhouse, and then disappeared quickly into the house.

Brent shook his head. Bethany treated everyone so badly; she hadn’t learned that people are more likely to respond to kindness than harsh words.

“I’m baaack!” Bethany announced, striking a sultry pose.

“Speak of the devil”, Brent sighed to himself, then froze in dismay as his eyes focused on Bethany.

Brent felt his face go through several stages of distress, before once again adopting a calm façade when he saw the ‘suit’ Bethany had put on. Bethany pranced up, her suit somehow managing to stay in place, what little there was of it. 

Brent cleared his throat and looked away for a moment. When he looked back Bethany was stretched out on her lounge chair in what could be best described as a pin-up pose. Brent gazed out over the water, wishing he were anywhere but here. 

“Brent.” Bethany called, “Lotion me.” She arched brazenly forward, thrusting her breasts toward him.

Brent was stunned, surly she wasn’t serious. Bethany’s gaze was bold and she looked VERY serious. Brent was saved when the walkie-talkie buzzed, followed by Cory’s voice. “Brent, location.”

Brent looked away from the pouting vamp. “Pool” he replied, trying in vain to keep his voice emotionless.

Moments later he saw Cory. Her stride was fluid, graceful… somehow conveying barely repressed power; Zack’s analogy of a jungle cat came to Brent’s mind once more.

Brent heard Bethany whine, “Brent sweetie I’m burning, could you lotion me?” and turned his attention to Bethany once more, she was attempting to shove the lotion bottle at him.

Brent looked at the bottle then back at her. “Ms. Vander, I don’t think that would be advisable.” He stated, feeling hostile. Bethany had eaten away at his patience, he wasn’t sure how much more he could take.

“Brent.” Cory said her voice was silken, soothing after listening to the harpy all day.

“Ms. Brook.” Brent replied, with all the calm he could muster. Cory’s eyes sparkled in humor, the sight was intriguing and he almost didn’t catch her next words.

“You are off duty, I’ll take over. Ask the staff to show you the way to our room.” Cory’s voice was serious but her eyes, showed understanding.

“Yes mam.” Brent replied and turned, in a hurry, to go.

Brent hadn’t made it a step before he heard Bethany’s screech, “OUR room!” Then her voice turned sugary, “Oh, no you don’t need to share a room, we have more than enough guest rooms.”

Cory’s voice held a calm reasonableness, like she was talking to a small child. “We’ll only need one, one of us will be on guard round the clock.”

Bethany insisted on giving them separate rooms and escorted them to the rooms, first selecting ‘The Tan Room’ for him. Why did rich people name their rooms… guess it was the only way short of numbering them to identify a room. Brent’s eyes traveled the room, finally resting on the door opposite the bed, before following Cory and Bethany as they left the room

Bethany directed Cory to a room two doors down. Cory then arranged for the temporary guard station. Brent noted, the guard station would be across from Bethany’s room, then turned awaiting Cory’s orders.

“Brent. You are off duty, get some rest… you’re taking second shift at 02:00.” Brent nearly sighed in relief, it felt so good to be free. He strode down the stairs to the car and retrieved his duffle bag.

As he approached the top of the stairs Brent could hear Bethany hissing something at Cory, and Cory’s calm reply, but he couldn’t make out the words. 

At the top of the stairs Bethany flashed Brent one of her fake smiles and as he entered his room she followed. Brent turned to her, a flash of annoyance lighting his face briefly. “Excuse me Ms. Vander… I need to get some sleep now, I will be guarding you tonight.”  
He neither heard, nor cared, what drivel she spouted next and as soon as she crossed the threshold of his room he firmly closed the door.

Brent stretched the stress out of his muscles before stripping and entering the shower, the scalding hot water washed away the last of his tension. The next several hours Brent lay stretched out on the bed, a light dreamless sleep came easily. 

Brent heard when Bethany stormed into her room, slamming the door, and briefly wondered what had set her off. Then decided he didn’t care and sunk back into a light slumber… only to awaken suddenly a few hours later with the knowledge someone was in the room. Brent slid from the bed silently, standing quietly by the wall listening. 

The intruder was far from quiet, and upon reaching the bed slid in feeling around in confusion. Brent reached out and turned on the light, curled in his bed was a very confused Bethany. Brent regarded her coldly. Bethany’s lips curled coyly, and she patted the bed next to her playfully. She was dressed, barely, in a gauzy baby doll nitie. 

Brent turned away, “Ms. Vander, I advise you to be gone when I return.” Brent walked into the bathroom, closing the door firmly behind him. He turned on the faucet, allowing the water to run until it warmed, then he gathered several handfuls wetting his face in a effort to calm his anger… he was furious and if he went back out there he was sure he’d be unable to resist berating Bethany for her arrogance.

After a few minutes Brent had calmed, after he heard Bethany close the door between their rooms, Brent walked out dressed and left to take over the remainder of Cory’s shift. He couldn’t remain here fuming and it was unlikely he’d return to sleep.

Cory looked up surprised, her eyes studied him in concern. “Why are you up? Your shift don’t start for another 2 hours.”

Brent was uncomfortable and looked down at the logbook. “I don’t need much sleep.” he sat himself at the table and began to study the logbook, then logged his arrival. Brent heard Cory’s chair slide out and she rose slowly to her feet; he could feel her eyes on him, then she turned to walk away.

“Ms. Brook… Could we switch rooms? Mine is…” Brent couldn’t look up; he didn’t want to see the look in her eyes. 

Brent heard Cory reply softly “Yes”, then she was gone. When she returned Cory placed his duffle by the table and left, silently closing the bedroom door behind her.

Brent slowly relaxed, he enjoyed the quiet. Shifts like these were peaceful, a pleasant quiet moment to think. This job had been full of surprises, from the pleasant like Cory to the awkward like his embarrassing inability to handle Bethany in a professional manner.

Cory… she was easily the most intimidating woman he’d ever met… and the sexiest. He had to remember, not Cory… Ms. Brook. It wouldn’t do to become to relaxed around her, relaxed leads to mistakes… he must remain professional, and he must remember she was Senior in command. 

Why did it have to be females… most of the major traumas in his life could be traced back to women. Brent sat back in his chair, a frown on his face.

Brent had left home as a teen, for a woman. He found himself alone, broke and heartbroken in a strange town when Sara had left him without a thought, he’d been nothing to her but a pretty toy. 

Then the Marines… he’d thought he’d finally gotten his life straight, but the fun wasn’t over. There Sara was again, his senior NCO’s wife… Brent shook his head sadly. Sara hadn’t changed a bit, but he had. Brent no longer wanted anything to do with her, he only wished he could forget how much he’d thought they were in love and the humiliation he felt when he discovered the truth. 

Sara called him constantly, made excuses to come by when he was on duty. Brent made several efforts to explain that he didn’t want to see her, didn’t want to talk to her… she still came. Rumors started and Brent felt everyone’s eyes on him, judging him... 

He did the only thing he could, he volunteered for Afghanistan. Once again Brent had thought his life was on track… until the day the base was bombed, Sara’s husband was one of the many casualties. 

Brent’s heart went out to Sara as he stood at the burial watching her weep; in the days that followed he couldn’t find it in his heart to turn her away. He comforted her and was always there at her side, the rumors were rampant and his career was being negatively affected… but still he didn’t turn Sara away. 

After a year Sara professed to love him, claimed she’d always loved him… and he fell for it. He proposed and she set a date for spring, after his Iran deployment… but while deployed he didn’t get replies to his letters. When he returned Sara was gone and so was everything he’d owned… two months later he’d heard she’d married a senior officer.

Everywhere Brent turned he felt the laughter behind his back, the humiliation. So he volunteered for another Iran rotation and again managed to bury the past. Until the day he saw Cpl. Cristina Becket; she was so small, fragile… he automatically felt a need to protect her, she was like a little sister and he cherished her. 

Her death by a roadside bomb was the worst day of his life. Seeing her parents crying, talking to them as they grieved… he couldn’t stay in the service. Brent finished his tour and got out… he couldn’t ever witness another young life end, another family grieve. He carried a small photo of Cristina in his wallet, a promise to himself that he wouldn’t waste his life, he would protect those he loved. 

Brent heard a door open, it was now early morning, and he steeled himself hoping Bethany had decided he wasn’t worth pursuit. Bethany strutted out her bedroom door, flashing him an amorous smile. 

She was dressed in a low cut halter and a very short mini skirt. Brent bit back a wave of irony, if it was Cory in that outfit he’d have had to be scraped up off the floor. On Bethany it looked shallow, a desperate cry for attention… Brent prayed she put panties on. 

Bethany swayed provocatively over and sat on the tables edge, preening. Her hand combing and flipping her hair. She leaned forward, whispering “I dreamt of you last night.”

Brent slid his chair back slightly and pretended he hadn’t heard her. “I hope you slept well Ms. Vander.”

“I’d have slept better with you…” Bethany pouted, brazenly looking at his body.

Brent looked away calming himself, then turned back hoping Bethany couldn’t read the disgust in his eyes.

“Let’s have breakfast in my room, I called for strawberries and champagne before I came out of my room… it should be here any moment.” Bethany cooed.

Brent heard the soft steps of a maid as she walked up the stairs. It was the kind maid from the pool; she averted her eyes refusing to look at Brent as she struggled with the large tray. 

Brent stood and carefully took the tray from her. “Thank you.” The maid said, her voice barely above a whisper. She still refused to look at him and Brent felt the familiar humiliation of having people whispering about him, assuming he was… intimate with Bethany. Brent’s jaw tightened in embaressment and anger. 

Setting the tray on the table Brent announced, “We will eat here.” Brent accepted the familiar shame, nothing he could say would change what was being said. Brent handed one of the champagne flutes back to the maid and asked, “May I have you get me a glass of orange juice?”

The maid’s eyes glanced at Bethany who was regarding her with malice, then flickered up to Brent’s face before she quickly averted them. “Yes sir.” Then she disappeared down the stairs rapidly.

Brent sat; the door between the rooms was common knowledge among the staff… the champagne breakfast ordered to be delivered to Bethany’s room... Brent’s anger boiled.

Brent sat back at the table, opening his logbook; he needed something to do with his hands so he wouldn’t need to look at Bethany until he calmed himself. Still fighting the urge to wring Bethany’s neck, Brent dialed the contractors and front gate collecting information on the new installation of the security devices Cory had ordered installed, then jotting it down.

Bethany leaned forward as he finished. Her halter gaped open, as she intended, to display her body all the way to her navel. “Brent…” she smiled wickedly. “You haven’t had any of these delicious… strawberries.”

“No thank you, Ms. Vander. I’ll just have a glass of orange juice.” Brent replied coldly.

The timid maid slid quietly up the last stairs, placed Brent’s orange juice on the table and disappeared down the stairs just as swiftly as before.

Brent downed his orange juice and set the glass aside. Flipping open the logbook once more in an effort to keep his distance… at least mentally, from Bethany.

“Oh Brent.” Bethany scooted a bit closer. “You can’t tell me you don’t want any of this delicious breakfast.”

Brent looked up, directly into her cleavage that was arrayed in front of his face. Thankfully Cory choose that moment to walk out of the bedroom, Brent saw her pause, her quick eyes taking in the scene. Then without a noticeable change of expression Cory continued forward as if she wasn’t walking up to a man with his face almost buried in the client’s cleavage.

Cory had a polite smile on her face as she inquired, “Good morning Ms. Vander. Anything to report Brent?”

Brent practically leapt to his feet with the logbook in his hand, collected himself and related the important information to Cory as he handed her the logbook to review. Cory thanked him, still reading the log, then Brent saw her lips twitch in amusement. Cory’s tongue flicked out licking her top lip as she suppressed a grin, when she looked up at him her eyes sparkled with humor.

Cory turned toward Bethany, her face set once more in a calm mask. “Ms. Vander. Did you have any plans for the day?”

At that point things went down hill. Bethany leapt off the desk storming up to Cory her fists clinched. Brent stiffened, his focus narrowed, he barely heard their words as he watched Cory’s posture.

Although it would seem to most people that Cory hadn’t moved Brent could see her muscles tighten in preparation and that fierce look that Cory got in a match come to her eyes. Bethany didn’t have a clue how close she was to serious injury; one touch from Bethany and it would be over before anyone could blink.

Brent stepped forward, careful to remain to the side, he did not want to be in the middle if things escalated, and he put his hands up in a placating gesture. “Ms. Vander, I understand your feeling stress, it’s normal when you’ve been threatened with abduction…”

Bethany had lost what little poise she’d had; her face was beet red as she shrieked at them. “ABDUCTION! I was NEVER under any threat of abduction… I was only trying to get daddy to send me to Paris for the summer!” Bethany glanced back and forth between Cory and Brent, her face screwed up in a snarl. “Little did I know he was going to saddle me with a dyke and a man who is so fridged he’d freeze hell!”

Bethany stormed off down the stairs screaming for her father and demanding that he fire them. Brent watched her go, confused by this odd chain of events, then looked down at Cory he could see her posture had relaxed. Cory didn’t seem surprised or even upset by this occurrence. 

After a second Cory’s lips curled into a reckless grin and she announced, “I think we’re done here.” with a cocky lilt to her voice. Cory was amazing, she had all the mischievous joy of a school girl on the last day of school… she was like no one Brent had ever met before and her humor was contagious.

As they walked down the stairs Brent heard the squeal of tires as someone gunned a sports car and spun their wheels in the effort to leave quickly. Cory seemed unfazed, and as they reached the bottom of the stairs she once more placed a professional smile on her face.

Mr. Vander dismissed them quickly, without interest or apology for his daughter’s behavior. As they walked out to the car Brent was deep in thought. What had happened? This assignment was over… suddenly, not that he was complaining but… 

Brent looked inquisitively at Cory and she teased him, “Speak freely soldier.” The words, caused a sadness to well up in him, Brent suppressed it and spoke calmly. “Does this happen often?”

Cory was light hearted and easy-going in her reply. “Sometimes… either way we’ve been paid upfront for a two week job.”

Brent thought on the morning, then on the entire assignment. He wasn’t pleased with his performance on this mission… assignment, he’d made too many mistakes. A bit angry with himself, Brent said, “I think I need to get with Zack on more effective ways to handle difficult female clients.” 

Brent didn’t look at Cory; he felt he let her down on this job, had he been able to handle Bethany more effectively things wouldn’t have escalated out of hand. His incompetence may have cost the agency a future client.

“The only thing Zack could teach you is to be rude and get away with it. You did fine…” Cory replied, Brent could hear the humor in her voice, then her voice sobered. “Thanks for the save back there.”

Brent looked over at Cory, studying her face, she was really quite lovely… and she looked embarrassed, Brent concentrated on her words. “I really don’t threaten clients normally…” Cory continued, her face lightly flushed. 

Brent looked away to put her at ease, then replied in a lightly sarcastic tone. “I don’t think she was smart enough to notice.”

Cory was uncharacteristically silent, Brent looked at her face. Her brow was furroughed, Brent wasn’t even sure she’d heard him. Cory was definitely not happy about something… The rest of the drive back to ProTech was in silence.

 

Chapter 3: Cory

Cory filed her report with the secretary and walked out into the gym, she glanced around hopefully but no one was available to spar… she needed to work out some of these feelings. She was all wound up with her errant thoughts and stress was making her feel edgy. 

Cory had suggested in her report that Brent be paired up with a different partner on the next mission, quoting Brent’s comment about wishing to work with Zack… well technically Brent hadn’t said he wanted to work with him, but it was close enough.

Brent had gone home after they’d returned from the assignment; RR... Rest & Relaxation was always authorized for after an assignment was completed. Time to unwind, revaluate performance and train.

Brent looked almost reluctant to take it… Cory understood, it was difficult to make the transition from assignment to off duty, especially if the assignment was difficult or stressful. Cory often spent the days off training to alleviate her stress.

Cory went to her locker for her work out clothes, then realized she hadn’t went home to bring in a new set of workout clothes and all she had was her work clothes. The gym was empty and Cory was determined to get a work out in, she stripped down, removed her shirt and put the vest back on... it covered her well enough. Cory then slid on a pair of her least favorite pants, they were a bit too clingy for her taste but moved like a second skin on her… the fact they were comfortable had been the only reason she hadn’t gotten rid of them.

Cory walked into the gym and took the mat, stretching, she was grateful no one was here to see her. She started her routine working on her kicks, jabs and blocks. Soon Cory was engrossed in her moves and it took several minutes for her to realize someone was watching her.

Cory stopped and scanned the gym. Zack was standing silently in the doorway to the locker room; he had a strange look in his eyes, an almost predatory gleam. Cory waited to see what he’d do, she was poised and ready… 

It was then Cory realized her vest had gapped and shifted, it was no longer covering her chest just cupping it under her lace bra. Cory raised her chin, her eyes challenging, she was not a cowering defenseless female and she was unwilling to give him an edge by being embarrassed. 

Cory stood her ground as Zack approached her slowly, an unreadable expression on his face. Inside, Cory felt a momentary desire to run, she stiffened and her eyes grew hard. Cory wouldn’t be intimidated. Zack reached the mat and took his fighting stance without a word. 

Cory struck and Zack ducked the blow, they circled each other. Cory was wary this wasn’t the same Zack she knew, his moves were different. Although his blows were swift and well thought out every move was planned to sap her strength, not injure, Cory’s blood burned.

Zack’s eyes had taken on a wicked gleam, his blows wearing away at her defenses, he was toying with her. Cory felt a wave of frustration, she couldn’t land a blow. Zack’s eyes were still fierce, hungry like a predator but his lips curled into a mocking smile. 

Cory was breathing hard, sweat running down dampening her bra and making her pants cling to her legs, further exhausting her. She’d been working out before Zack had come out… she was nearing the limit of her endurance… and from the look in Zack’s eyes, he knew it. 

Cory studied him, he wasn’t even winded yet, and she couldn’t win if this continued. Cory put a more reckless exhaustion into her moves hoping to lure him in, and for a moment she thought she’d succeeded. Then Zack grinned, he dropped his guard allowing her to sweep his feet out from under him and to pin him. 

Cory sat straddling Zack, she was confused. Why had he allowed her to pin him? Was he just patronizing her? Cory’s eyes blazed in anger, he was mocking her going easy because she was a female. Zack’s lips curled once more, secretively, like he knew something she didn’t.

Then before Cory could blink Zack flipped her, and was straddling her body pinning her arms to the floor. Cory struggled briefly, but Zack had done too effective a job at exhausting her and she just couldn’t break his hold. She relaxed, surrendering. 

Zack smiled, unwilling to trust her compliance, waiting. Cory could feel his body pressing hers; Zack’s cock nestled between her legs brushing against her pussy. Zack’s eyes grew serious, wary, and his smile disappeared. He studied her face; he seemed to be waiting, calculating her next move. Zack’s body however did not patiently wait, it responded to her, his cock jumped against her pussy. Cory’s hips curved instintually towards him. 

Zack’s eyes filled with lust… he moved to get off of her. Cory curled her legs around Zack’s body, holding him to her. She stared up boldly into his eyes and rotated her hips, gently brushing Zack’s cock with her pussy once more.

Desire warred with reason in Zack’s eyes, then he moved to get off her once more and Cory released him and allowed him to rise. Zack reached down and held out a hand to help her rise.

As Cory stood, Zack studied her his eyes once again unreadable. “I think we’d better count this one a draw.” He said his voice calm and emotionless, he nodded to her and turned walking to the locker room. Cory just stared after him in confusion.

 

Zack

Zack saw Cory poised in the center of the mat, her breath fast, and a light sheen of sweat coating her skin. There was a whole lot more skin than she usually showed, she hadn’t expected anyone to be here, and this put her at a disadvantage. 

Zack smiled, he enjoyed this the most about sparing, the physiological aspect. He enjoyed out witting his opponent, using their weaknesses against them. This was going to be fun, Zack’s eyes lit with anticipation. 

Cory’s body was divine, but he couldn’t allow that to be a distraction. Still Zack’s eyes roved over Cory’s large breasts cupped in a lace bra, the sweat glistening between them, her ass and legs covered by stretchy material so thin it looked like a second skin. Cory’s muscles rippled as she shifted turning towards him… he could see the momentary fear in her eyes and her body stiffen before a resolute look came to her face. 

Perhaps he could use this, her half nakedness against her. Zack reached the mat and took his stance, Cory’s nervous adrenaline made her edgy, she attacked first.

Yes, Zack smiled to himself, this was perfect. He could play her against herself causing her to exhaust herself with a minimal effort on his part.

They circled, she attacked and he bluffed. After several minutes Zack smiled, pleased, Cory was nearing her limit. Zack watched her avidly, waiting, then she bluffed pretending to mess up a move due to exhaustion… some people would’ve fell for it, been lured into range by the bluff.

Zack paused, grinned, allowing her to realize he’d read her bluff and allowed Cory to pin him. As Cory straddled him Zack could see first her confusion, then anger she thought he’d allowed her to win… foolish, time to show Cory not to let her guard down even if she thought she won. 

Using her distraction against her, Zack quickly flipped Cory, and then straddled her pinning her to the floor. Cory struggled briefly then seemed to give up, Zach watched her reading her face.

He could feel Cory’s body beneath his, her breasts heaving in exhaustion. Zack shifted slightly and then froze as his cock brushed against her pussy. Zack studied Cory’s eyes trying to judge if it was another ploy, like her bluff earlier, to win through his natural weaknesses. 

Zack’s cock stiffened jumping against her soft mound and Cory’s hips cradled him as her pelvis tilted toward his. Zack’s breathing grew ragged and he shifted to get off of her… ploy or not he couldn’t stay here or things were going to get out of hand rapidly.

Cory curled her legs around him, pinning him to her body, she rotated her hips sensually rubbing her pussy gently against his erect cock.

Zack struggled to calm his breathing and control his rebellious body, he wanted to rip her clothes off and thrust his cock deep into her. Zack tried to get off her once more and this time Cory released him, Zack rose to his feet and then helped Cory to her feet. 

His body protesting this denial of its desires, Zack restrained his emotions with effort and said, “I think we’d better call this one a draw.” Before quickly escaping to the locker room, he was unwilling to allow Cory to see how close he’d come to accepting her actions as genuine. It was a dangerous game she played, she read him and used his body against him.

Zack, stripped his damp clothes off and walked into the showers. He prided himself on thinking on his feet, out thinking his opponents, but in this case he hadn’t thought his actions through enough. Placing his body over Cory’s nearly naked body had been an act of foolishness, one he’d be careful to avoid in the future, there was only so much a man could resist… she was way too tempting and he wasn’t sure he could walk away next time.

Zack showered, and decided to reevaluate his tactics later; tonight he’d play some pool at the local sports bar with a few friends.

 

Cory

Cory drove home, she had been in such a fowl mood after her… match, liaison… what ever that was with Zack that she had just straightened her clothes, grabbed her duffel bag and left. She was sweaty, dressed like a fashion show reject and FRUSTRATED. What had happened?!

Cory parked in front of her building and ran up the stairs to her apartment, slamming the door behind her. Startled her tabby, Bug, jumped up hissing and ran. “Sorry Bug.” Cory called out, then shook her head in disgust at herself… she was turning into the crazy cat lady, practically a spinster… casual sex just didn’t interest her, she had to know a guy for it to be interesting.

Maybe she should become a lesbian… to bad it isn’t a decision you get to make… nope, she needed a man. A man who wasn’t easily intimidated, she wanted someone who made her feel… heck, just once she’d like someone who was a REAL MAN. A man that she’d feel feminine, sexy, petite next to… one like Brent. 

Cory sat heavily on the couch, this was nonsense… he probably liked petite little women, with tiny little waists, and small firm breasts… and Zack… who knows what goes through his mind. 

Angry she picked up her weights, she was tired of being a freak… she should give all this up, get a job running a flower shop or something else girly. She had the next few days off… may be she’d go visit her family’s farm; it was her place to think things through. Cory put the weights in the closet, shutting the door and went to her bedroom to repack her duffel.

 

Brent

Brent was slowly loosing his mind, he only been on leave for a day and he had completely run out of anything to do! He never much cared for leave, he liked to be busy, he needed action… and he had to admit he missed Cory. He had to go in maybe someone at ProTech could give him her number… no; she’d think he was stalking her. 

Brent sighed, he hadn’t been in town long, maybe he should hit the bars… he really hated the bars, but he couldn’t stand sitting here any longer.

Several hours later he finally ended up at Chett’s, a sports bar a block from ProTech. Brent fought down the urge to drop in ProTech… she wouldn’t be there. Three more days, three more days before he could see her again. Brent couldn’t get Cory off his mind. It wasn’t just that she was gorgeous… she was vibrant, her emotions strong, passionate… she was fascinating. 

Brent sat dismally at the bar glancing once in a while at the football game on the TV, he had very little interest in organized sports. 

Brent turned in his chair looking back at the pool tables, to his surprise he actually knew the guy shooting, his friends razzing him and grabbing his stick playfully. It was Zack… 

Brent thought briefly of joining them, but dismissed the thought, he barely knew him. Zack looked up right at Brent as if he felt someone’s gaze, his eyes pinned Brent’s coldly, then warmed in recognition and Zack waved for him to come over.

Brent slid from his seat and walked over, nodding polietly as Zack introduced him to the group. Summer was there as well, she waved with a warm friendly smile, although Brent didn’t know her well at least he had seen her around work… it made him feel a little more welcome.

“So how’d it go with Kitten?” Zack asked, although his usual sarcastic smile was on his face, his eyes looked genuinely interested.

“She wasn’t the problem…” Brent replied somberly.

Zack raised his eyebrows quizzically.

“The client… I’m afraid I didn’t handle her as well as I wish I had.” Brent shook his head in disgust. Zack waved him over to sit at a table, handing his stick to a friend. Summer watched them go, her eyes following Zack.

Slowly the whole story came out, Zack was silent until the end, and then he broke out in a big grin. “It’s not all that bad… some women are hard to deal with…” Zack laughed waving over a waitress for a beer. “You think you screwed up… heck, if you hang with Kitten you’ll probably end up in much worse.”

Brent looked at Zack, there was something behind that comment and he wasn’t sure he wanted to know. 

“Speaking of Cory… you wouldn’t happen to know where she is?” Brent asked, watching Zack’s eyes. 

“Not since yesterday…” Zack replied casually, but his eyes had gone cold, he was hiding something.

Brent nodded, dropping it. No, he definitely didn’t want to know. Something was going on between those two and he was not getting involved. 

Ms. Brooks would be his partner on jobs but he had to keep completely professional, he wouldn’t allow himself to end up in the middle… He should’ve known better. He was such a fool, what had he been thinking… she hadn’t even shown any interest in him.

Zack eyed him, impassively. “You okay? You look like someone took your dog.” His lips curled into his trademark sarcastic smile.

“Yea. Just tired. I think I’m going home now. See you in a couple days.” Brent got up and started toward the door of the bar.

Zack watched Brent a moment, his face void of emotion. Then Zack returned to his pool game, sliding the pool stick from his friend’s hands, just as he was about to make a shot. 

Summer ran over to Brent, she place a hand on his arm, causing him to pause and look down at her. Summer was a tiny little woman, but then many females were when standing next to him.

“Yes Summer?” Brent asked gently.

“I don’t know… it just seemed like you were so sad… and I haven’t seen you out before. You’re new in town… right?” Summer seemed hesitent, almost timid, like she expected Brent to dismiss her.

Brent nodded, “I don’t usually go to bars… I guess I just felt restless. I don’t know this town yet.”

Summer smiled a bit more confidently, “You need to stay, come sit down at the table. Have a beer and talk… maybe that pool table hog, Zack, will even let you join in for a game or two.”

Brent thought about it, he really had no idea what he’d do if he went home, this was better than sitting there in frustration. Brent nodded and let Summer pull him back to a table.

Summer soon had Brent laughing with her stories of assignments ‘gone horribly wrong’… 

The time she got stuck crawling through a pet door because the client had locked her out thinking she was an intruder and refused to believe her to be the bodyguard…

The client who wanted her to be a bodyguard for her cat… 

Summer’s eyes sparkled. “I swear I could’ve died when she showed me my client, Marabell! I had to try to explain to her that we didn’t guard animals, and even if we did there was no way I was going to follow her cat around all night to protect it from ‘the bad animals’!”

Brent grinned, compared to his problems with Ms. Vander, he had gotten off easy. Summer was very sweet, but all the while she talked she kept glancing over at Zack. Zack didn’t seem to notice, and if he did he didn’t care. Then the last time Summer looked Zack had slipped out without her noticing him.

Summer looked like someone kicked her, her face fell. “He always does that… he’ll mention he’s going out to the club, then he surrounds himself with people so he doesn’t have to talk to me and disappears as soon as I take my eyes off him. I don’t know why I bother… guess he don’t like skinny, flat-chested little gun freaks.” Tears welled up in her eyes and she bravely fought them down.

Brent felt angry, Summer was a kind person. Why didn’t Zack just tell Summer he wasn’t interested and stop leading her on?! “Summer, don’t let him get to you… you’re a beautiful intelligent woman. Stop letting him play with your heart.”

Summer looked up at Brent and gave a small smile. “Thank you… well, I better get home.” She got up from the table and gathered her things.

Summer looked so tiny and frail… she reminded him of a lot of Cristina… “Summer?”

“Hmmm?” Summer looked up from her purse, placing the tip on the table.

“I’d like to walk you home.” Brent offered.

Summer grinned. “I can protect myself.”

Brent studied her. “I know but I would still like to walk you home, if you don’t mind.”

She laughed, and then replied. “I’d like that, thank you.”

They walked down the darkened street together, and Summer looped her arm through Brent’s affectionately as they walked in silence.

At her apartment Summer looked up at Brent and stood on her toes, her hands barely reaching his shoulders. Brent dipped his head and Summer kissed him sweetly, but then as if she had made a decision she deepened the kiss.

Brent tasted her lips, and cupped Summer’s face, his touch light as a feather. When Summer broke the kiss Summer took Brent’s hand leading him towards her apartment. Brent hesitated, Summer looked back at him and in her eyes Brent could see her cringe waiting for him to deny her. Brent looked down at the tiny little waif, he couldn’t reject her, and he couldn’t see her eyes full of pain for a second time tonight.

Brent followed her in, closing the door and removing his shoes. Summer practically climbed him desperate to feel desired, wanted by someone… to know she wasn’t unlovable. Brent lifted her small frame gently, her legs straddling his waist, her small firm breasts pressed against his chest. Brent kissed her gently, Summer was a beautiful fragile china doll.

Summer tore at Brent’s shirt trying to touch his bare skin. Brent set her down on the couch, removed his shirt, and then kneeled before her. Summer’s hands roved over him tracing the lines and hollows of his muscles and Brent felt his body stir. He kissed Summer softly again as her hands tugged at his pants.

Brent smiled, taking her hands from his pants and gently removed Summer’s clothing until she was bare before him. Brent stroked her skin softly and Summer arched pushing herself closer to his body. Brent dipped his head drawing her small breasts into his mouth and flicking her nipples with his tongue. Summer moaned and held his head to her breast her breath coming in little pants as she moaned. 

Brent releasing her breasts and his lips traveled down from her breasts across her stomach to the soft curls at the v of her legs. Brent nuzzled the soft mound, his fingers parted her to allow his tongue to stroke her pussy with long slow licks, circling her clit until she was begging for him to place his mouth over her. Brent drew her clit gently into his mouth alternately flicking it with his tongue and sucking softly. Summer writhed on the couch, moaning. Brent inserted one finger; she was so small, so tight. As Brent stroked his finger in and out of her body, her pussy drew on it, squeezing it while his mouth continued teasing her swollen clit. Brent concentrated on Summer’s body trying to ignore his body’s demands for the wet warm enclosure of her pussy. She was too small, too tight, he’d hurt her.

Her body was nearing release and Brent stroked deeper drawing with gentle suction on her clit until Summer cried out, her body bucking as the powerful waves of her orgasm enveloped her, her pussy rhythmically clenched squeezing his finger. 

Brent sat back watching, his finger gently stroking and his thumb brushed her clit lightly, her body thrashed as another powerful orgasm hit her and she cried out in release. As her body calmed, Brent slid his finger from her body and leaned over her, kissing her parted lips as he looked into her eyes. Satisfied with the fact he’d brought her pleasure Brent sat beside her, cradling Summer’s head against his chest and kissed her brow. 

As her breathing returned to normal she looked up at him, “Brent?”

Brent looked down at her, “Don’t you want to…” Summer flushed cutely. 

Brent’s smiled softly and shook his head, “No, I enjoyed bringing you pleasure.”

“Please… I’d like to…” Summer had a stuborn look on her face.

Brent’s smile was kind, “No, Summer.”

Summer straddled Brent’s lap causing him to wince as she brushed his swollen cock. She looked him in the eyes, “Why?”

Brent looked into her eyes, his eyes sincere. “Because I’d hurt you.”

Summer brushed her hand over his cloth-covered cock, causing Brent to wince again. “Please let me try…” Summer urged.

The sweet smell of Summer’s pussy tempted him, he could taste her juices on his lips… Brent hesitated knowing that he shouldn’t allow her and then he nodded yes.

Brent stood and Summer stripped his pants off, her eyes widening a bit at his hard length. Summer lay back on the couch and spread her legs, Brent silently shook his head no, pulling her gently to her feet he lay down on the couch and she climbed astride him. Brent held her hips firmly as Summer positioned herself over his erect cock, her tiny body, slowly trying to stretch to take him in. 

As Summer slowly eased down Brent held her back from trying to go too fast, watching for pain on her face… he wouldn’t let her hurt herself to please him. 

Summer’s face was serious as she slowly sank down his length, through her sheer determination she finally settled down completely sheathing him, his cock poised at her cervix. Summer’s pussy felt like a tight warm fist, she was so tight that to move would cause her pain. Brent waited, brushing her clit with his thumb in circles as Summer’s body loosened to accept him. Brent knew he had to be causing her pain, but Summer resolutely kept it from her face.

When Brent felt her body loosen slightly to accept him, he directed her. “Lay down Summer, lay here on my chest.” As she lay down Brent felt his cock draw a bit out of her tight canal. Summer lay snuggled against his chest and Brent watched her face he shifted his hips drawing his cock slightly out then pushing slowly back into her. Easing himself in a soft slow pace in and out of her body, Summer felt so good and Brent wanted to bury himself into her, to feel her pussy stroke his cock as he thrust into her depths. 

Brent’s muscles flexed with the struggle against his basic instinct, he pulled out and slid in a little deeper, still watching her face. Summer’s pussy was getting slick with her juices making the glide easier and he slowly increased his pace, her eyes widened and he stopped. “Summer, we don’t have to do this… really. I don’t want to cause you pain.” 

Summer mutely shook her head determined to find a way. Brent studied her face then seeing her determination, he told her to sit up, and as she did she winced. 

Brent’s eyes grew worried, he shouldn’t allow her to continue. Summer gave him a little smile, as if she knew what he was thinking and was telling him that she wouldn’t give up, she wanted to do it. Brent grasped Summer’s hips pushing her up his length and held her positioned taking in only part of his length, then he grasped the area of his cock below her pussy. 

Summer rode him gently slowly picking up pace as her pussy grew wetter until they both were panting and nearing orgasm. Brent shook his muscles, standing out in sharp relief straining with the effort not to thrust into her pussy.

Summer moaned, her orgasm sending waves of pleasure through her body. Summer’s release and the rhythmic milking of her pussy drew Brent over the edge, he came, his hand fisting around his cock as he held himself back from plunging deep into her body. Summer lay down on his chest breathing deeply, as her body calmed. Brent eased himself from her body. Brent felt her wince and frowned, he was ashamed he’d hurt her, guilty that he hadn’t stopped her and determined that this would not happen again. 

 

Chapter 4: Cory

Cory felt refreshed, the time at her childhood home had done her good, it reminded her of who she was. She wasn’t going to allow anyone to mess with her head, she was herself and no one was worth trying to change that. 

Cory liked her muscles, she liked her job, and she was a woman no matter what some spoiled princess thought. If Brent didn’t like her like this then they were never meant for each other. Someone was out there for her somewhere, and they’d like her for who she was and not want her to change.

As for Zack… whatever issues he had were none of her concern, it was simply a match, nothing more.

Cory couldn’t wait to get in and get her next assignment, her good spirits restored she was looking forward to a challenge.

Cory dropped her duffle in the locker room and headed up to Boss’s office. Cory waved at Gretchen, his secretary, who grinned affectionately back at her as she cupped the phone to her ear. Cory went into Boss’s office, sitting on the edge of his desk she waited. Boss looked up. “Cory… good to see you. This ones for you.” He tossed a folder at her.

Cory caught the folder and opened it. Single job, no partner… security consultant for a small software company called, ‘Little Products, Big Ideas’ … Dulles, Virginia… 2 weeks. Cory nodded. 

Boss called, “Gretchen, give Ms. Brooks her Virginia ticket.” Then sat back looking at Cory expectantly.

“Thanks Boss.” Cory rose and started out the door, then paused glancing back. “Could I ask what assignment you’ve got for Brent?”

Boss raised his eyebrows in a unspoken question, then replied, “I’m going with your recommendation, he’s paired with Zack on a ‘seek and destroy’.”

Cory nodded, continuing out the door to go pack and board her flight. ‘Seek and destroy’ was their name for a courier mission with the possibility of others trying to steal/destroy the information. Dangerous but ‘do able’, should be a walk in the park for Zack and Brent.

Cory raced to her apartment, got her neighbors to watch Bug, packed and was on her flight by noon. The flight wasn’t too bad, a few snoring businessmen. Cory rented a car from the airport and downloaded directions to the facility. 

When Cory pulled up in front of the ‘Little Products, Big Ideas’ building she scanned and spotted the aged cameras, real antiques, she grinned. Cory noted the locations and went in the front door, a kind young man escorted her around the building introducing her to the other workers as they went. 

The young man wasn’t a hottie, but he was kind of cute with Russet red hair and sparkling green eyes… she could even swear she could see a light dusting of freckles… too cute! His name was Jack; Cory could see the other workers loved him and his bubbly personality lit up the room.

The job was so easy, Cory couldn’t imagine it taking longer than a day to have the plans drawn up and possibly 2 or 3 to get the changes implemented. 

Jack fawned over Cory, providing for anything she needed like she was royalty. Cory was amused by his attentions and finally turned to him her lips curved in a smile. “Jack?”

“Yes, Ms. Brook…?” Jack asked eagerly.

“Cory.” Cory replied, she hated people feeling like they had to address her formally.

“Yes Cory.” Jack replied obediently, his smile only growing more delighted at the familiarity.

“Don’t you have a job you are supposed to be doing?” Cory chastized, she didn’t want the young man to get fired for spending the day following her around.

“Ms… Cory, my only job is to make you happy.” Jack replied sincerely.

Cory’s lips twitched. “That’s a tall order” she replied in a saucy tone, her gaze direct.

Jack blushed and grinned widely. “You name it…”

Cory grinned back at him. “I’ll keep that in mind.” She replied, and then turned back to her notes. 

By the end of the day Jack had become quite at ease around her and at quitting time Jack turned to her and asked, “Cory, would you come to dinner with me.” 

Cory lifted her eyebrows in inquiry. “You wish to take me to dinner?” She asked with a slight smirk.

“Yes… please.” Jack smiled hopefully.

Cory’s amusement faded, her brow wrinkled in confusion. “Why would you like to have dinner with me? I assure you I do not need you to cater to me after hours. I am quite used to being in strange towns.”

Jack blushed, “No it’s not like that… I just thought… I mean.” He looked away and gathered his courage. “Your beautiful… and nice, I just thought we could have dinner together.” Jack finished his checks flushing again. 

Cory brought her hand to her mouth, trying to hide her amusement, then looked at Jack kindly. “Jack, that was a sweet offer but…”

Jack interrupted gently, “But you think I’m too young. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable…” 

Cory changed her mind, it couldn’t hurt to go out to dinner. Cory placed her finger on Jack’s lips stopping him, before she said, “I would love to go to dinner with you.”

Jack grinned happily as Cory wrote her hotel number on a slip of paper. “Give me some time to shower and dress. Shall we meet in the lobby about 20:00…” at Jack’s puzzled look she added, “Eight o’clock.”

Jack nodded, still grinning, and escorted her to her car. “See you at eight.”

At eight o’clock Cory came down to the lobby, she’d only brought one skirt it was in basic black but paired with a jewel green silk cami it looked dressy enough to go out to dinner. 

Cory had thought about covering her self with her black blazer but it seemed too somber… poor Jack was just going to have to deal with people looking at him and wondering about the Amazon he’d invited to dinner… at least the skirt came down to just past mid-calf disguising her muscular legs… finding clothes that fit properly was always a challenge.

Jack had dressed up in a pair of charcoal gray dress pants and a light tan dress shirt, Cory eyed him. He really was quite handsome in a innocent way… in his hand Jack held a pale pink rose.

Cory melted, Jack was so sweet and the way he was looking at her… like she was the most beautiful woman in the room. Cory swallowed the tears, such a fine gentleman… he’d make some girl a wonderful husband some day. 

Cory took Jack’s arm in hers, he never once glanced at her muscular arms, he seemed oblivious to them… it was like a fairy tale as he handed her the rose. “My lady.” 

Cory’s lips curled slightly at the corny line, yes, just like a fairy tale. Humor crinkled her eyes slightly as she kissed him gently on the cheek, and replied. “Kind sir, where are we off to?”

“Would French be ok?” Jack asked his eyes locked on her face.

Cory nodded, and Jack escorted her out to a limo. Cory’s eyes got big and she looked at Jack couriously. Jack smiled sheepishly and then shrugged, embarrassed, “My father owns the company… as well as a few others.” 

Cory grinned and fought the urge to ruffle his hair; he looked so cute, like a boy at his first Valentine’s dance… all bashful.

The limo driver opened the door and they slid in beside each other. Jack looked at Cory shyly, she gave him a kind smile, then tried to put him at ease. “Jack, could you tell me about Virginia? I’ve never been here before…”

Within minutes Jack was gladly telling about growing up in Virginia and his favorite places he’d been to… he was friendly and genuinely interested in his state, and soon had Cory laughing about his adventures as a child. Jack wasn’t quite as young as he looked but he was sweetly naive, a man who thought the world was a kind place.

By the time they arrived at the restaurant Jack was perfectly relaxed and charming, he held out his hand and helped Cory out of the limo. Cory saw a few poeple pause to study her before walking into the restauant.

The restaurant was very upscale, Cory began to feel a bit concerned; she didn’t wish to cause Jack embarrassment. Jack was well known in this town, what would people think when they saw him with her… she hesitated.

Jack looked at her in concern. “Cory? Is there something wrong?”

Cory took Jack’s hand turning him towards her. “Jack. I’m not sure… look at me. You are probably well known… are you sure you want to have people see you… with me?”

Jacks eyes looked confused, “Of course Cory… why wouldn’t I?”

Cory took Jack’s hand placing it on her upper arm, but Jack continued looking confused. Cory flexed the muscle slightly. “I’m not…”

Jack ran his hand gently up Cory’s arm to her shoulder, and then cupped her face gently. “Cory you’re beautiful… Even more than that you’re an amazing, funny, intelligent woman. I would be honored to have you eat with me anywhere you’d like, any time.” 

In that moment Cory felt like she really was beautiful, she never felt so cherished in all her life as that moment. Tears slid from her eyes and she kissed Jack deeply, then wiped her tears from her checks and smiled. “I’m ready to go in.”

The meal was delicious but even better than the meal was Jack; he entertained and kept her laughing throughout the meal. Cory never noticed anyone else in the restaurant; he created a separate little bubble that shielded her from all her worries. Soon the meal was done and it was late. They rode back to her hotel, in peaceful happy silence. At the hotel lobby Jack took her hand, stroking it gently with his and kissed her softly on the lips, then stepped back. “Cory, thank you for a wonderful night. I will see you tomorrow, sweet dreams.” Then Jack turned and left.

Cory walked into the elevator, then to her room in a daze… Why did Jack think she was special… why did he make her feel like she really was… beautiful? Cory sat on her couch… her head clearing, most importantly, what was she doing dating her clients son?! 

The realization hit her… her client’s son, if his father disapproved things could fall apart quickly. Boss would not be happy if she lost a client by fraternizing with the client’s family… Cory sighed, while it was true she hadn’t known when she agreed to the dinner date, she had found out before the date and still went on it. Exhausted Cory got ready and climbed in bed, all this could wait for tomorrow. 

The next morning Cory heard a light knock at the door, when she opened the door a waiter rolled in a breakfast tray. On the tray was a carafe of coffee, a carafe of orange juice and a plate of toast, croissant, and English muffin. Cory looked at the food confused and then noticed the note. “Enjoy, sorry I kept you out so late.” Cory picked at the toast a moment, then poured a glass of orange juice, drank it and trotted out the door.

Once at ‘Little Products, Big Ideas’ Cory scheduled her meeting with the ‘head honcho’ to review her Security Plan but Mr. Keeve was out of town until tomorrow. Cory found herself without anything to do, she was only contracted to improve building security. 

Cory reviewed her notes and decided it wouldn’t hurt to provide a rough plan for the outside and parking areas as well. She studied the surrounding area of the building, noting that the trees on the south side needed to be removed, they obscured direct line of sight when walking from the building to the parking area. 

Cory thought about Jack as she walked the perimeter, she hadn’t seen him today. Having completed her inspection of the grounds, Cory walked in and sat herself in the cafeteria at the window and began to draw up a revised security plan that included the grounds.

She heard Jack walk in, everyone calling out to him and razzing him good-naturedly about his latest project. Cory watched him, his co-workers seemed to really love him… he had a natural repore with them. 

Jack spotted her and waved, he finished his conversation with a small group of techs at a table and came to sit across from Cory. Cory glanced around the cafeteria, judging the reaction… but was pleasantly surprised that no one seemed to care. She hoped it was an example of how Jack’s family would react. None of the workers felt he was above them and thus didn’t feel the need for gossip.

Cory smiled at Jack, who grinned. “How’s the food today?”

Cory shrugged, “I’ve tasted worse.” It was a universal truth that no matter where a cafeteria was the workers were obligated to slam the food, no matter how good it may be.

Jack nodded, “You didn’t see the concrete burgers they served two days ago.”

Cory laughed, “That bad huh?”

Jack shook his head in mock sadness “I’m afraid we lost a few good workers that day… it was a dark day.” Then Jack broke in to a grin once more. “How’s the security plan coming?”

Cory smiled and slid the folder over to him. “All done, I was putting a few finishing touches on it.”

Jack flipped it open, glancing at the schematics, before sliding it back. “You’d make a good program designer.”

Cory shrugged, “Thanks.”

“So you’re free now?” Jack asked hopefully.

“Until tomorrow when I make my presentation to Mr. Keeve.” Cory smiled at the joy on Jack’s face, it made her feel attractive that he was so eager to spend time with her.

“I’d really like to show you some of the sights around town… up for a walking tour?” Jack brushed Cory’s hand with his, he looked so elated by her agreement.

Cory nodded, Jack’s excitement was contagious, and she could tell he really loved his town.

Several hours later they stopped at a sidewalk café, the day had warmed and Cory removed her blazer. Jack was in a great mood and regaled her with stories about his town’s history. Then Jack took Cory’s hand as they waited for their food to arrive, his face turning serious. “Can I see you again tonight?”

Cory hesitated a moment before nodding yes, she knew she shouldn’t but she really enjoyed Jack’s company. “Could we go somewhere a bit… quieter.”

Jack looked in her eyes a moment, then nodded, “We can go anywhere you like… but Cory, please don’t ever doubt you’re beautiful and any man would be honored to be by your side.”

Cory felt her cheeks flush, he made her feel cherished, she couldn’t remember the last time a man had made her blush with a complement. Cory looked sincerely in Jack’s eyes. “Thank you.”

Jack’s face lit with excitement. “I know! It’s not exactly quieter but the cities music festival is going on tonight… this whole strip will be full of musician’s and little food booths. We’ll bring a blanket and a bottle of wine, and sit on the grass in the park… there’s supposed to be a great jazz band playing!”

Cory smiled and nodded, Jack’s face lit with joy. “I’ll pick you up at 7pm?”

“Yes, I’d like that.” Cory laughed at his excitement.

They walked back to his car and drove back to ‘Little Products, Big Ideas’ and Jack kissed her gently before she got out. “I’ll see you at 7pm.” Cory reaffirmed stepping out of Jack’s car and climbing into her car then driving back to her hotel. 

Cory was really starting to like Jack, every day was magical with him and he made her feel so adored… Maybe she could stay here a little longer, maybe take R&R here… he was so sweet… 

Once Cory arrived at the hotel, she decided she had time to go shopping for a few hours before Jack came to pick her up. She needed an outfit, her clothes were too somber for causal wear. Everything Cory brought was in black and deep navy, they were for business… she wanted something special, feminine.

Cory walked along the retail strip, slowly her spirits fell. Most stores she went into the sales women looked at her like a freak and even the stores where the sales people were kind they eyed her and tried to find clothes but finally concluded she couldn’t fit anything. 

Cory wanted sleeves, but nothing fit her arms. So Cory awkwardly went with sleeveless, but couldn’t find a shirt that fit across her chest without looking like her breasts were trying to burst out. 

She had given up hope, then while wandering around a larger store Cory found herself in the men’s area. Cory spotted a blue pastel tuxedo vest, shrugged, carried it to the dressing room and put it on. The sales girl watched in sympathy, but it wasn’t the first time Cory would have to wear men’s clothing. 

When Cory came out with the vest, it fit beautifully across the chest, v-ing nicely with just the right amount of cleavage, but hung down over her taught tummy like the bottom of bell-bottom pants. Cory looked in the mirror, discouraged. 

The sales girl left, Cory thought she must have given up but then she came back in the dressing area dragging the seamstress from the tuxedo tailoring area. The seamstress eyed the vest thoughtfully, then marked measured and drew in the bottom before measuring again. Cory was amazed, in an hour the seamstress had tailored the vest, it now fit snugly across her toned waist before cupping her breasts… it was beautiful.

Cory hugged the sales girl thankfully. “I really can’t thank you enough. You were so kind, so helpful. Thank you!”

The sales girl smiled, delighted. “You know, you look good without sleeves. You need to stop covering all that”, she waved at Cory’s arms and chest. “It only makes you look thick when you cover up so much, flaunt it!” 

Cory made a mental note to order several more vests to be tailored, thanked the seamstress and paid. She’d have to pair the vest with a pair of black work pants… but it was a step in the right direction. Cory smiled; she could get to like this town.

Back at the hotel Cory drew a pair of her work pants off the hanger… it was a good thing she always sent all her dress clothes out to be pressed when she arrived at a new job. Cory slid them on, stepped back and surveyed the results. She grinned, not bad, she still felt a little uncomfortable going sleeveless but… the sales girl was right, she did look good, the tailoring accenting her taught firm stomach. She looked… feminine.

Maybe she had been going about this wrong, Cory reflected, showing her arms wasn’t less feminine… it was more, even if her arms were a quite a bit more muscular than most women’s… but she wasn’t quite ready to wear tube tops and mini skirts, Cory smirked.

No more hiding, it was time to start accenting herself. Growing up in a middle class family as a body builder, Cory had to wear whatever she could get to fit, often men’s clothes. 

She’d always gotten tailored work clothes since getting a job at ProTech… but they were to conceal not accent, it made her job easier to be under estimated.

This trip had opened Cory’s eyes… It was time to alter her casual clothes too, no more over sized t-shirts and men’s jeans, she didn’t have to be small to be sexy. 

Feeling liberated Cory fixed her hair, drawing some back into a clip, and applied her make up… she was feeling better than she’d ever felt before.

A few of the people in the lobby watched her as she walked in, and for once Cory didn’t think they were staring at her like an Amazon, just a beautiful woman. It was wonderful.

Jack was waiting by the front desk, when he looked over and saw her he froze with his mouth slightly ajar. Jack quickly crossed the distance to stand before her and in his hand he held another pale pink rose. Jack took Cory’s hand, and shook his head in wonder. “You get more beautiful every day.”

Cory blushed, causing Jack to grin. He held up the rose to her, Cory took it and smelled the light perfume. “Thank you.”

“Shall we go my lady?” Jack asked politely, placing his arm across the small of her back. 

Cory grinned, “Yes, my good man, let’s.” She could see by the humor in Jack’s eyes that he knew she liked those corny lines and he loved to see her smile.

They took the limo again for practicality since they would be drinking wine. Cory approved, no one should drive after even one drink, it was foolish and dangerous. 

As they arrived at the top of the street they climbed out; Jack had a picnic basket with the things they’d need. 

The road was blocked off to traffic and Cory smiled in wonder at the transformation the simple street had made. Colored lights were strung everywhere, small booths with tempting smells dotted the strip and in the back ground she could hear the sound of a spirited jazz tune coming from the park at the end of the street. Cory felt like a kid at the carnival!

Cory turned to see Jack studying her face like she was the most important person in the world, she blushed.

Jack smiled. “I’m glad this pleases you.” He waved his hand at the street. 

Jack took her arm in his and they walked down the road pausing to watch some street performers dance, and taste the foods from the booths. By the time they reached the park Cory was laughing and protesting. “No more! If I eat another bite I’ll burst!”

Jack gave her an adoring look, then set the basket on the grass and spread the blanket. Cory sat beside Jack and he pulled a wine bottle from the basket pouring two goblets. They sipped on glasses of fruity blush wine and listened to the sweet jazz content to just enjoy each other.

Cory set her glass down and leaned against Jack, her head on his shoulder. This was wonderful, like a sweet dream. Jack set his glass aside wrapping his arm around her lovingly, Cory glanced up at him and he kissed her lips. “Mmmm…” Jack said drawing back. “You taste good.” Cory laughed lightly, laying her head once more on his shoulder.

Soon the jazz concert was over, the booths were closing, and the crowd had thinned. Jack called the limo and they walked up the street hand in hand; until two guys blocked the way. 

Jack blinked, confused. “Can I help you?”

“Oh, you’ll help us.” The heavyset bruiser growled, “Let go of the girl and come with us without a fight or we’ll hurt you… bad. No one said you had to be intact, just alive.”

Cory slid her arm out of Jack’s, her eyes hardening. “You really don’t want to do this.” She warned her voice low.

Jack reach out placing his hand on her shoulder, she shrugged his hand off moving to stand in front of him.

The thug laughed looking at his smaller companion. “Isn’t she cute, trying to protect her boyfriend.”

His companion shrugged, not taking his eyes from Cory. Cory knew he was the one she needed to watch out for.

“Stay out of it chickie, maybe if he’s good he’ll be back in a few days.” The big one continued ominously. 

Silently Cory took her stance, her eyes taking on a cruel gleam.

“Have it your way.” The thug said rushing in like an ox.

No finesse, Cory thought spinning so his fist missed her and kicking him in the back of the knee as his momentum took him by her. The big man fell hard, then climbed to his feet favoring the leg. 

Cory glanced between the two opponents; they’d try to divide her attention by attacking from both sides. She made sure Jack was safely behind her, maneuvering to place him in a doorway so if there was another they couldn’t take him from behind.

Cory could hear Jack talking on his cell phone, but her attention was focused intently on her opponents. 

They attacked as one just as she predicted. Cory dodged the ox again but the small one was able to land a blow to her face, then over confident he didn’t move back quickly enough and couldn’t dodge the kick Cory sent to the side of his head. The small man hit the street hard, the ox thinking her distracted rushed in once more. Cory turned thrusting a blow upward into the large man’s nose breaking it with a sickening crunch and he fell back holding his nose, then roared and rushed her like a bear, blood streaming from crushed nose. 

Cory maneuvered to keep the fallen one in her sight while stepping once more to the side to avoid the ox’s charge. Cory grabed his arm flipping him and, with a extra shove backward, dislocated his shoulder with a loud pop. The ox bellowed writhing on the ground in obvious agony.

Cory backed to place distance between them once more. She could hear sirens in the distance getting closer, she waited, her body ready but the ox was in too much pain to get up and his companion seemed out cold. Still Cory stood before Jack protecting him with her body, she could hear Jack saying something but her focus didn’t leave the thugs. It wouldn’t be the first time a thug pulled a gun after physical violence failed. 

Cory could feel Jack touch her back, he was attempting to move her, and she blocked him with her body preventing him from moving out of the protective doorway. The sirens had arrived, Cory saw the police cars stop and the police jumping out guns in hand. Jack attempted to get around her again, she moved blocking him, once the thugs were in handcuffs and the police had holstered their weapons Cory moved allowing Jack out.

Adrenaline was fading and she could hear Jack, he sounded upset, he touched her face… ouch! Cory put her hand up, stopping Jack’s hand… his words filtering through. “Cory! You’re hurt! We’ve got to get you to a ambulance!”

Cory shook her head mildly, “I’m fine.”

“No, you’re not!” Jack looked around for a police, medic… anyone he could get to help. Cory could feel that she was bleeding from a cut below her eye and her eye was bruising as they stood there.

Cory placed a gentle hand on Jack’s shoulder, then used her other hand to turn his face to look at her. “I am fine, really. Just a cut.” She wiped some of the blood away. “And a little bruising. I’ll be fine… really.”

Jack was pale and shaking, Cory studied his face in concern. “Please, sit down.” She guided Jack to sit on the curb, noticing the police were approaching to take their report she added. “Just stay here, I’ll give them the report.” 

Cory looked at Jack once again in concern, she’d seen that look before, shock. Jack would be ok, he just needed some time. Cory turned and walked over to the approaching police officer.

“Cory Brooks.” She stuck out her hand. “Security and bodyguard for Mr. Keeve.” Cory lied smoothly, waving towards Jack sitting on the curb, it would save questions. “Thanks for the rescue.” Cory continued her voice professional.

The first, younger officer grinned. “Looks more like we rescued them from you!”

The second senior officer staidly pulled out his note pad. “May I ask you to tell me exactly what happened?” He asked in a professional, calm voice and he waved over a paramedic.

The paramedic started cleaning Cory’s cut, Cory held up a hand for him to cease and took the gaze pad holding it to the cut to stop the bleeding as she turned back to the police.

Cory’s voice was composed and matter-of-fact as she said, “Abduction attempt. I was escorting Mr. Keeve home from the Music Festival, when two men approached us. They told my client to come with them or he would be hurt. I warned them, they failed to heed my warning and tried to take my client by force. I stopped them. You arrived on scene.”

The first, younger, cop smiled and said humorously, “Looks like they chose the wrong guy to kidnap.” He waved towards the ambulance that had loaded the men and was about to drive away.

The senior police officer finished writing and looked up. “Mam, I’m going to need your name and a number where I can reach you if we need to ask you any more questions.”

Cory reached into her pocket pulling out one of her business cards, thankfull that these were a pair of her work pants. Cory scribbled her hotel number and cell phone on the back and handed the card to the officer.

The officers shook her hand and the senior officer solomnly said, “Looks like Mr. Keeve, Senior choose well. Good job.” Cory watched as the senior officer looked over at Jack with an almost sad look on his face, then they turned and went back to their car.

Cory turned to look at Jack; he was still sitting on the curb, his face had calmed a bit and he was watching her with an almost ‘kicked puppy’ look. Cory went over, put out her hand to help him to his feet and he rose. Jack stood looking at her, his eyes sad, he brushed her cheek softly. “I’m sorry Cory.”

Cory studied Jack’s face, then she smiled gently, removed the gauze and said. “Look it’s already stopped bleeding. They always look worse than they are.” Jack didn’t understand, this wasn’t any worse than many other injuries she’d recieved, it was her job.

Cory took his hand and carefully tugged him towards his still waiting limo. “We need to go home now. It’s been a long night.” She tried to make her voice light. “You still have to go to work tomorrow… can’t be late!”

Jack nodded silently, and got in the car. Cory waved over the driver, her eyes serious, she said in a low voice. “Drive Mr. Keeve home first. In the morning delay him until I arrive.” Cory’s voice hardened, “Do not drive him ANYWHERE without me. Inform his father I will be there at 6:00 to talk.”

The driver swallowed hard and nodded. Cory softened her face into a false calm and climbed in the limo beside Jack, took his hand tenderly as the driver closed the door and went around front to drive them.

Cory smiled, attempting to soothe Jack, and with false cheer said. “I think I’ll make my meeting with your father a breakfast meeting.” 

Cory could feel her smile pulling at the bruises and hoped it wouldn’t cause the cut to reopen. She had butterflies at the hotel; she’d clean and tape it when she got back to her room.

Jack nodded silently; he didn’t say a word all the way to his house. When they pulled up outside his house, Jack woodenly climbed out of the limo and walked in the front door without comment.

 

Chapter 5: Cory

Cory stepped out of the car watching Zack go in, he looked so broken, it hurt her to see him like this. Cory swallowed the tears that had come to her eyes and took a deep breath, her face turning professional. “I’m going to need a moment.” Cory told the driver. 

Cory walked the perimeter of the house noting the security was excellent, no trees or bushes within 15 feet and cameras watching the house from every angle…

“Mam?” A gruff voice inquired. Cory turned, pleased to note the guards’ response time was excellent.

“I’m just leaving…. Good job.” Cory walked back to the limo, told the driver to stop at the guard station.

Cory strode into the guard station, briskly informed them of the abduction attempt, ordered them to step up patrols of the grounds and left.

Climbing into the limo, Cory smirked, no one ever told her she wasn’t bold... she’d just effectively walked in and took over security, they were hoppin’ now. 

Ouch! Cory felt her cut reopen and trickle blood down her cheek as she ordered the driver back to her hotel. She needed to take a shower, clean and tape her cut and grab her bag… she was moving to the Keeve residence, her job was just upgraded to personal security.

An hour and a half later Cory was standing in the den of the Keeve residence awaiting Mr. Keeve, Senior. It had been a long night and this wasn’t Cory’s favorite way to see the sunrise, Cory prayed Mr. Keeve, Senior wasn’t a pompous ass like so many rich clients.

When Mr. Keeve, Senior entered Cory was surprised to note he wasn’t what she’d expected… He looked like any of the other workers at his company, no fancy suit, no self-important air… a normal guy. Cory studied him, he looked boldly back at her and then his gaze softened as his eyes took in Cory’s bruised face.

Mr. Keeve, Senior sat on the love seat and waved for Cory to take one of the armchairs, when he spoke his voice was deep with emotion. “Ms. Brooks… I cannot tell you how happy I am you were here. You protected Jack, I don’t know what I’d have done if I’d lost him.” His tone had grown thick with emotion and he cleared his throat. “I never thought he’d be in danger… this is a small town, everyone here loves him. Ever since his mom died the people here have kept a eye out for him... I never immagined this could happen here…”

Cory thought of the way the sales girls had acted while she was shopping. Some fussed over her like she was family, others greeted her with open hostility... They all knew she had gone out with Jack. Cory held up a hand, stopping him. “Mr. Keeve.”

“Bruce” he corrected, meeting Cory’s eyes without reservation.

Cory nodded, “Bruce, do you know anything about why someone would try to harm your son?”

Bruce shook his head and replied, “No.”

“You can expect the police to be here soon asking the same questions. Please think, anyone who’d want to hurt you? Maybe a ex employee?” Cory prompted.

Bruce again shook his head, his voice was hurt. “No.”

“Anyone that would benefit from taking your son, possibly for ransom.” Cory sincerely hoped she could trigger something. Right now they had nothing to go on, no clue who or why, and that put the possible kidnappers at an advantage. The men Cory had stopped were working for someone and it wasn’t likely he would give up.

Bruce sighed, and then shook his head again.

“Bruce, why did you hire me? What made you think you needed more security at your company?” Cory pressed, there had to be something...

Bruce shrugged, “There’s been a couple of break in attempts at my company, I thought it was just a couple of bad seeds trying to steal a few printers and stuff for money. Then Jack discovered that some of our programs we’re working on had gone missing… I just thought if I had better security we’d be less likely to…”

“Is ‘Little Products, Big Ideas’ the only one of your businesses that had trouble lately?” Cory interupted, it might be a clue, if not to whom then maybe to why they wanted Jack.

Bruce nodded, “Jack thought it was internal… he was spending extra time in the office trying to get a feel for anyone who… I don’t know, was angry or needed money, but our workers are loyal… like family.”

Cory shrugged, “Some people don’t have as much loyalty to family as you do.” 

Cory pulled out her security plan for the business that she drawn up. “First these are the changes necessary at your business, I will oversee the changes myself.” She stated, her voice brisk and businesslike. “I have evaluated your outside security at the house, but I’d like your permission to do a in depth inspection of inside and grounds security… last I’d like to request you bring in additional security…” Bruce looked disturbed. “Just until you and your son’s safety can be assured.”

Bruce nodded sadly, “I never thought… I didn’t want to have to live like this… this town has been our home since I was a child…”

“Bruce” Cory said gently. “This is a temporary problem, let me call in some of my coworkers we’ll get to the bottom of this and everything will return to normal…”

Bruce looked hopeful, and then his face fell. “Things will never be like they were, every time my son is late coming home I’ll worry.”

Cory studied him, she felt terrible but he was right, things wouldn’t ever be the same. Even after… if, they tracked down the source of the problems. With money came these issues; they’d truly been blessed to have been free from these problems this long.

Bruce looked at Cory’s face; she knew he read the truth there behind her lies. “Yes. Call in who ever you need. Please keep my son safe, he’s the most important person in the world to me.”

Cory nodded, she got up. “I’m going to need a base of operations.”

Bruce got up and walked with her towards the door. “You can have the den, I don’t need it. I’ll arrange for your things to be brought to a guest room.”

In the front entry room Cory stopped, “Bruce.” 

Mr. Keeve stopped and turned towards her. Cory felt akward asking, knowing she should have checked on him. “How is Jack?”

Bruce smiled sadly, “He’ll be fine. It’s hard when you realize the world isn’t a safe place… growing up like he did, in this small town… he just wasn’t prepared.”

Cory smiled wistfully back at Bruce. “If I could change that I would.” 

Bruce nodded, then turned and walked up the stairs. Cory cleared her throat, sealed away her emotions and returned to the den to make some phone calls. It was time to step it up a notch… or two.

Several hours later Cory had workmen scheduled for the business improvements, called in a report to Boss requesting her assignment be upped to include personal security. Boss approved it and two additional security professionals would be arriving by early evening.

Cory had patrolled the grounds with the head of security, and reviewed employment records of the staff and guards. Now she sat in the desk chair, reviewing her actions, checking to be sure she hadn’t missed anything.

The police had come not long after Cory had first arrived; she sat in on their interview but learned nothing new. Through all this, the thought of Jack lingered, why didn’t he come out of his room… was he ok? He’d looked so… hurt, when he got out of the limo this morning. 

Cory wanted to go up, to talk to him… but something made her come up with excuse after excuse not to… perhaps she didn’t want to see the sadness on his face. Jack had been so upbeat, happy, and positive… She wasn’t sure she wanted to see if he’d changed. 

Cory had seen it happen before; when someone’s happy little bubble was popped sometimes they were never the same again. Cory felt a kinship with Jack; she’d more than seen it before… she’d been there herself.

Exhaustion was catching up to Cory and she really wanted a nap, but she wouldn’t leave her duty until her co-workers arrived. Cory wondered whom Boss would send, Summer would be nice… she hadn’t worked with her in months. Cory sat back in her chair tiredly; this really wasn’t doing her any good. Cory got up and headed to the kitchen, coffee would help… a little. 

Cory’s face was stiff and sore, the swelling tugged at the butterfly on the cut. The police that came by this morning said the two kidnappers were stable. Cory silently thanked the instructors at ProTech, she’d have probably killed them had she not been trained to pull her blows. Later today she’d see if the police had gotten any information from the would be kidnapers. 

Cory sat briefly at the kitchen table, nursing a coffee, the staff grew increasing worried the longer she stayed. Cory decided to stay a bit longer, something was going on here and she wasn’t leaving until she found out what. Finally their nervousness had grown to a point where they were fumbling as they tried to do their duties, Cory casually watched them… like a cat watches a mouse. Soon the cook walked over and sat across from Cory, she gave him an inquiring look.

“Mam… I’m afraid you make my staff nervous, they can not do their jobs.” The cook looked anxiously at the outside delivery door, then back at Cory.

Cory continued to sternly look at him and the cook shifted nervously in his seat, then admitted. “We sometimes get extra crates from the delivery man… you know, a few small things for us the bring home to our families...”

Cory’s eyes became cold. “You steal...”

“No, no it’s not like that… they aren’t much…” The cook sputtered trying to make light of his actions.

Cory continued as if he hadn’t spoken. “From the man who regards you all...” Cory’s eyes traveled the room pinning everyone. “as family.”

The staff averted their eyes, one young girl started to cry. Cory stood and left the kitchen without another word.

Later that day she heard the cook and staff had gone to Mr. Keeve admitted what they’d done and started a fund to repay Mr. Keeve for the food they’d stole. Cory still didn’t trust that they hadn’t done it simply because they thought she’d tell. 

Things were never as warm and fuzzy as most people believed, people were selfish, cruel and often the very ones you thought you could trust were the same people who were doing you the most harm.

With that thought in mind Cory looked deeper into the staff of the house, perhaps the problems at Mr. Keeve’s business were not related to the abduction attempt.

Cory was deep into a background search on a maintenance man who worked on the grounds when the doorbell rang. Cory heard the maid open it and the sound of male voices, cautiously Cory got to her feet, quietly moving to a position where she could see but not be seen.

“Come on out Kitten.” Zack said flashing her his usual sarcastic smile. 

Cory relaxed walking into the room and greeting Zack. “Zack. Don’t call me kitten.”

Zack’s eyes narrowed, a flash of some emotion flashed over his face so quickly Cory couldn’t define it before he once again wore his calm confident sarcastic expression. Zack’s eyes studied Cory’s face and then met her eyes, his eyes belied his light tone, they were fierce. “Kitten you look like hell, hope the other guy looks worse.”

“Zack you’re such a charmer.” Cory said sarcastically, she felt his concern behind the words and it was a bit disconcerting.

“I try, Kitten.” Zack’s grin grew. Cory raised her eyebrow, and then winced as it pulled at the butterfly. Zack had a wicked gleam in his eye… whatever he was so pleased about did not bode well for her.

Then Brent walked in and he froze, he didn’t even try to hide his shock, followed quickly by hard cold anger. “Cory.” Brent dropped the bags walking over and tilting her head up, his eyes examined her face noting the swelling and the dark circle under the eye that wasn’t blackened to an ugly eggplant purple. 

Cory was again reminded how very big Brent was... the fury on his face as he released her and stepped back made her grateful the men responsible were safely in the hospitol. If Zack’s eyes had looked fierce, then Brent’s eyes promised swift death to whoever had hurt her.

Cory glanced over at Zack as he watched Brent, he seemed… interested by Brent’s reaction, followed by barely noticeable stiffening when Brent cupped her face.

Cory felt a well of odd feelings… this wasn’t going well. She couldn’t deal with all these strange feelings churning around her, she was just too tired.

“Cory you need to go rest now.” Brent said his voice was without feeling, but his eyes betrayed him, the anger had been replaced with deep with concern. “Zack and I are here, you can brief us when you wake up.”

Cory nodded, turned and went into the den. When she came back out she handed the mission logbook to Brent and went up stairs without comment. She could feel Brent’s eyes on her all the way up the stairs and heard Zack bustling about, straightening the equipment they’d brought with them and asking where the HQ was. Cory entered her room flopped down on her bed and promptly fell asleep. 

 

Zack

Zack grinned happily; the courier mission had gone so smoothly he and Brent had been back in just short of two days. When they returned Boss called them in the office, Kitten had run into trouble and needed back up… The only tickets available for ‘hicksville’ Virginia were first class, so here Zack was with his legs kicked up in First Class. Life doesn’t get much better than this!

Zack glanced over at Brent who had his laptop out and was frowning at the screen. Zack shook his head in disgust, that man needed to learn to lighten up! Zack waved over the pretty flight attendent once more, flirting shamelessly and getting another orange juice. 

Zack placed his palm over Brent’s screen and Brent looked up in annoyance. Zack grinned, he was too easy to razz, and asked. “Want anything?” Brent shook his head no, brushed Zack’s hand off the screen and resumed glareing at the screen.

Luckily the flight was short, Zack sat back lazily. Kitten… Zack thought about the last time he’d seen her, she was a wildcat no doubt… he’d better stay on his toes, maybe he’d try for a rematch after this mission was over.

Zack glanced over at Brent. It would be interesting to see how Brent handled his crush on Kitten; it could be a very interesting trip. Zack grinned, leaning back and closing his eyes.

When the flight landed they rented a car, Virginia was just the same as ever… things never changed and Zack always felt like he was going back in time. Zack let Brent drive while he ‘dozed’, they hadn’t gotten much of a brief on this one and Boss had been tense. 

Boss never showed any emotions aside from occastional mild curiosity. The fact he appeared tense, that interested Zack, things must have slid down hill quickly... Boss hated being unprepared. 

The Keeve’s residence was much as Zack would’ve expected, he eyed the security as they checked in with the guard station and drove up to the house. It looked like Kitten had everything under control, it was time to check in with her and survey the situation… Kitten was fiercely independent and she wouldn’t have called for reinforcement without a good reason. Zack grabbed his bag and flashed Brent a sarcastic grin before he left him to unpack the car.

Zack knocked and a pretty young maid answered, she seemed nervous. Zack flashed her his disarming grin. “I’m here from ProTech, my partner is unpacking the car. We need to talk to Ms. Brooks…” Zack felt Cory’s sharp gaze, it took him a minute to see her in the shadow of the door.

Zack smiled, “Come on out Kitten.” As she walked out from the doorway, Zack’s smile froze. Cory looked like a car had hit her. Pain, then rage flowed through him before he calmed his face into is usual calm expression carefully hooding his eyes. Zack heard her reply, her usual fussing about him calling her Kitten, it felt so familiar and he slid into his usual taunting role.

“Kitten you look like hell, hope the other guy looks worse.” Zack said lightly, his eyes carefully studying her face. Zack hoped she couldn’t see the fierce anger that bubbled up once more, if the guy wasn’t in the hospital… he’d be making sure he would be. Zack calmed himself once more. 

Kitten was bantering her voice light. “Zack you’re such a charmer.” 

Zack stuck to his role replying, “I try.” She was ok… same wildcat. Brent was grabbing equipment and for a minute Zack debated warning him. Nah, would be fun to see his reaction, Zack always did enjoy a good show. He smirked and stood back, just waiting for Brent, he wanted to see what happened when Brent saw her. 

When Brent walked in the door and saw Cory he dropped the equipment, swiftly walked over to her and tilted her face up. Zack’s smile faded, this didn’t feel right, Brent’s possessive cradling of Cory’s face. Zack shifted, the sight stirred uncomfortable protective emotions.

Kitten’s little groupie… some how this didn’t amuse Zack like he’d thought. The memory of Cory’s body beneath his had remained and surfaced at odd times… like now. The sight of Brent touching her stirred an odd discomfort in him. Zack brushed the errant thoughts away setting his calm façade in place once more, but Zack felt a wave of relief when Cory left the room. 

When Cory returned she handed the logbook to Brent and went up stairs. Zack glanced at Brent; he was watching her go up the stairs. Zack shrugged and started organizing the equipment. “Where’s HQ?”

Moments later he and Brent had set up camp in the den, Brent was sitting on the loveseat reading the logbook. Zack fiddled with the drawers of the desk, he hated sitting around but they couldn’t get organized until Cory updated them on the situation. He poked at Cory’s laptop; she had been looking into one of the maintenance men’s background.

Zack couldn’t get Cory’s face off his mind… she was such a stubborn woman, he bet she hadn’t even took the time to be checked out by a paramedic. The more Zack thought about it the more sure he was, she hadn’t gotten medical care. Zack looked over at Brent, after a minute Brent looked up. In an odd moment of silent communication they’d made their decision. 

“Call the doctor.” Brent said, he’d obviously been thinking the same thing as Zack. Zack nodded, walking out he asked the maid about the local doctors and made a call. The wait for the doctor’s arrival seemed to take forever, Zack stood in the entryway pretending to look at the paintings, but inside he was fuming. What was taking the doctor so long, should he go wake Cory? If she had a concussion sleeping was dangerous, she’d need to be woke every hour. WHERE was this doctor?!

By the time the doctor arrived Zack had ceased pretending not to be worried, he practically shoved the old man up the stairs to Cory’s room. Zack knocked and several minutes later Cory answered, she was disheveled, her clothes wrinkled. Zack looked in Cory’s eyes, relieved that the pupils were not dialated. “Nice pajamas Kitten.” Zack akwardly commented, attempting to fall back into his routine.

The doctor walked in pulled up an armchair and directed Cory to sit on the bed. Cory looked accusingly at Zack, he shrugged making light of the visit. “Momma hen downstairs thought you needed to be seen by a doctor.” Technically Brent had been the one to say it, even if they both had been thinking it.

Cory shot him a dirty look, and then sat on the bed. The doctor examined her and gave her painkillers, which Zack knew Cory wouldn’t take… she was on a job, wouldn’t have painkillers clouding her mind. Zack watched intently as the doctor examined her, then as he left Zack followed him out. 

As Zack closed the door behind him he searched for something to say, he’d never felt such a odd mix of feelings... concern for her pain, relief she was ok, anger at whoever had done this… this was not like him. “Hey Kitten, when you’re ready to brief us we’ll be in the den.” He said softly, his voice lacking any trace of sarcasm.

 

Cory

What seemed like minutes later, Cory heard a knock at the door. Cory glanced at the clock, she’d slept 3 hours, and the room was dark. She walked over and opened the door, grimacing at the light from the hall. Zack stood by the door, next to him was an older man she didn’t recognize. Zack looked her over, and then laughed without humor. “Nice pajamas Kitten.”

Cory frowned, she’d slept in her clothes and they were a wrinkled mess. The strange man walked in, turned on the light and patted the bed. “Sit”

Cory looked at Zack pointedly. Zack shrugged, “Momma hen downstairs thought you needed to be seen by a doctor.”

Cory threw Zack another dirty look and with a resigned sigh sat on the bed. The doctor checked her eyes and concluded that she did not have a concussion. Cory glanced over at Zack from the corner of her eye, ready to chastize him but he looked worried. When Cory turned her head towards Zack his face was carefully blank and then he smiled sarcastically as if denying his concern. 

The doctor studied the bruising and cut, gave her some painkillers and announced the cut wouldn’t need stitches. Then the old man got up and left, Zack followed him out of Cory’s room. As Zack left he said, “Hey Kitten, when you’re ready to brief us we’ll be in the den.” Then closed the door behind him.

Cory stared at the door, then shook her head and promptly wished she hadn’t. The bruising seemed to have gotten worse, as they always did before they started to heal and shaking her head started it throbbing. Cory grabbed the pain killers the doctor left and flushed them down the toilet, then dug in her bag pulling out a big bottle of ibuprofen, she popped a few and went to shower. She’d never get Zack, that man was a puzzle… Cory wondered whose idea it had really been to call the doctor. 

The shower felt good washing away some of Cory’s stiffness, and the ibuprofen was beginning to help by the time she’d finished and gotten redressed in her last clean set of clothes. Cory laid out her dirty wrinkled clothes over the chair; she’d have to ask someone to send these out for dry cleaning… 

Cory picked up her blue vest and looked at the bloodstains, it was ruined; she frowned and then tossed it on the pile anyway. Then, Cory gathered her hair back in a clip and went down to brief the guys. The guys… Cory smiled, more like mother hens.

Cory found Zack on her laptop at the desk, he looked up as she entered, “Kitten…”

Cory gave him a mock dirty look and taunted. “You better not be downloading porn on my computer.”

Zack grinned devilishly. “Never Kitten.”

Brent looked up from the logbook and security blueprints he’d spread over the table beside his armchair. He studied her face a moment then waved Cory over to look at one of the schematics. 

“What do you make of this?” Brent pointed to a room in the basement area of ‘Little Products, Big Ideas’. “It has access to outside.”

Cory nodded, “Yes, I remember checking out that room. The door leads to the back parking area. It’s chained from the outside, I made a recommendation that it be secured from the inside as well.”

Brent nodded, looking over Cory’s list of recommendations once more.

Zack walked over and sat back on the love seat. “So Kitten you ready to give us oral… reports.” Zack finished with a grin, his eyes sparkling mischieviously. 

Cory saw Brent looked up, his eyes darkening in anger.

“I’ll give you oral...” Cory jeered waggishly meeting Zack’s gaze boldly. “My fist in your mouth.” 

Zack’s grin widdened and Cory smirked. Cory looked back at Brent; she was going to have to watch him. He seemed to be a bit protective of her… not good; she’d have to make sure it didn’t cause problems between him and Zack.

Cory grabbed the desk chair and swung it around so she could straddle it and rest her arms on the back. “Did either of you two read my assignment log?” Brent nodded, Zack simply didn’t respond. Cory continued her report, beginning at her arrival at ‘Little Products, Big Ideas’, but skating over her involvement with Jack… 

“Then when I was escorting Mr. Keeve back from the music festival on Thursday night about 23:00, the assignment became a personal protection assignment. Two men attempted to abduct Mr. Keeve, I protected him until police arrived, filled my report with the police, escorted him back to his home, alerted the guards and moved my base of operations to the Keeve’s residence.” Cory stood stretching her back out, she’d slept wrong and a muscle was cramped. “Since arriving I’ve reviewed the house and grounds security, updated Boss, interviewed Mr. Keeves senior and scheduled the security upgrades for Mr. Keeves business… I’m not sure the abduction and security issues at the business are related.” Cory sat once more.

“Well Kitten, you seem to be running this cart and pony show… just tell us where you want us.” Zack said, his eyes thoughtful, Cory could see he was working on something. 

“I’m looking for some input…” She saw a ghost of a smile flit over Zack’s face and dryly added. “Any thoughts.” Cory looked at Brent, he shook his head no. Cory glanced at the security plans for the business Brent had laid out in front of him. 

“Brent I’d like you to take over the security upgrade at the business, while you’re at it see if you can catch any info on who could be behind the recent thefts. Use your charm ‘ladies man’.” Cory grinned.

Brent gave her a dirty look at the ‘ladies man’ comment, before nodding “Will do.”

Cory turned to Zack. “Ideas? Comments?”

Zack perked up at the word comments. Cory gave him a warning look and Zack shrugged, then replied. “Where is Mr. Keeves Jr. now?”

Cory looked away; but still saw as Zack exchanged a look with Brent. Cory sighed wearily. “He did not handle the abduction attempt well… he hasn’t been out of his room since I brought him back here.”

Zack nodded, his eyes were serious. Cory shrugged, “Zack your Mr. Keeves, Sr.’s shadow.” Zack nodded.

“I’m running things here, I’ll coordinate everyone’s movements and work with security here. Mr. Keeves Jr. will be mine, if he leaves his room. Any questions?” Cory asked looking at Brent then Zack.

“Where’s my sheep?” Zack asked, his tone light.

“Dinning room… and Zack, don’t call him a sheep. He’s a really nice guy, naive, but nice.” Cory urged, hoping Zack would behave. Zack shrugged and left to locate his client.

Brent seemed absorbed in the blueprints. Cory sighed to herself, she’d put it off as long as she could, she needed to go talk to Jack… she wished she could use a little make up to disguise some of the bruises, but with a open wound that would be foolish.

 

Chapter 6: Brent

Zack had to one of the most annoying partners anyone could get… lazy, self centered… still Brent couldn’t help but like him, even while wanting to yell in annoyance at his behavior. The courier assignment went smoothly, no major hitches, even after Zack insulted the client. Cory had been right, Zack could teach him to be rude and get away with it, it seemed that was his specialty.

When they got back Brent had been looking forward to some time to unwind before having to deal with Zack again, but as they entered Boss’s office to turn in the report they were shanghaied to help with Cory’s assignment.

Cory had called in this morning requesting additional help. Boss didn’t give any details but it must have been pretty urgent because Brent found himself on a plane within a hour and Zack once again seated at his side.

Now they were here, the scenery was beautiful but Brent couldn’t get his mind off wondering what happened that Cory had to ask for additional help… it didn’t seem like something she’d do and Zack had seemed surprised. Zack with his usual ‘laid back’ attitude somehow conned Brent into driving again, not that he minded too much, it gave him something to do.

When they arrived at the Keeve residence Brent was immediately impressed, Cory seemed to have everything under control, which made her request all the more strange. 

Zack slid out of the car as it came to a stop and walked towards the door without a look back. “Hey, get the equipment will ya’.” He tossed over his shoulder as he strutted up the stairs and knocked at the door.

Brent frowned and shook his head in disgust, then started loading up the equipment they’d need. Finally entering the residence he looked over at Cory. Brent felt his heart clench, he dropped the equipment not caring if something got broken and strode quickly over to Cory. Brent cupped her face turning it up so he could see the extent of the damage and he couldn’t stop the fury that swept over his face or the distress that followed it. 

Cory looked terrible and it wasn’t just the massive bruising and swollen cut beneath her eye, she looked exhausted and ready to drop. Brent fought the urge to cup her to his body, to hold her and kiss her head protectively, she looked so small and hurt… he wanted to somehow wipe the pain away, this wasn’t the strong Cory he was used to seeing. Brent forced himself to release her jaw and step back before he did something stupid, like kiss her.

Brent watched as Cory uncomfortably stepped back further out of his reach. Brent hid his hurt at her withdrawal, carefully keeping his voice neutral he said, “Cory you need to go rest now. Zack and I are here, you can brief us when you wake up.” 

Cory nodded; her shoulder slumped in exhaustion as she allowed her guard to drop and trusted them to protect the client.

Cory turned and walked into the den, when she came back out she handed the logbook to him then without a glance back she walked up the stairs. As Cory walked away Brent studied her for other injuries and was relieved to see she was moving smoothly without pain. Brent vaguely heard Zack talking but he couldn’t take his eyes from Cory, it bothered him deeply that she’d been alone and without help when she got hurt.

When Cory was gone Brent helped Zack move everything into the den, everything survived his rough treatment… except Zack’s laptop. Brent grinned, served him right using me as his pack mule. 

Zack frowned holding the detached screen, Brent hid his amusement and with a placid non-confrontational voice suggested Zack use Cory’s since it was set up and ready. After a dirty look at Brent, Zack slid the pieces back into the laptop case and sat at the desk in front of Cory’s computer. 

Brent sat down in an armchair, pulling an end table over, he scanned the logbook but his mind wasn’t on it. Brent kept thinking about Cory, she was a very ‘driven’ person, it was a good possibility that she hadn’t even sought medical care… Brent shifted uneasily. Zack looked over at him and the decision was reached. “Call the doctor.”

Zack nodded, without a word he got up and left the room. Several minutes later Brent could hear him in the hall, he was fidgeting. Brent understood just how he felt; he wanted to get up and pace himself but his military training helped him to maintain his calm front.

When there was a knock at the door and Brent could hear Zack fussing at the doctor all the way up the stairs. Brent grinned, Zack wouldn’t want anyone to know but he wasn’t the hard-shelled carefree egotist he tried to convince everyone he was. 

Brent listened intently for the doctor to come back out of Cory’s room, he gave up pretending to read the logbook, closed and set it on the table. Finally he could hear Zack and the doctor walking back down the stairs, Zack sounded relieved so Brent knew Cory would be ok. Brent sighed, releasing a breath he hadn’t known he was holding.

The front door closed and Zack came strutting carefree into the den. “Kitten’s a tough one,” he smirked, “she’s fine, you didn’t need to worry.”

Brent hid his grin and nodded, then unfolded the building schematics for ‘Little Products, Big Ideas’ and pulled over the logbook. Brent flipped it open to an entry he’d noticed earlier and checked the schematics again.

Brent heard Cory come in, she was razzing Zack, and looked up… the bruising was just starting to really set, it was going to look bad for a few days and he knew from experience it hurt like hell. 

Cory wouldn’t appreciate them fussing over her so he silently waved her over, trying to focus on the assignment. Cory agreed the basement door needed a follow up; he looked over her sheet of security recommendations again.

Zack walked over plopping down to sit casually on the loveseat and gave Cory a leer, “So Kitten you ready to give us oral… reports.”

Brent looked up from the security report giving him a vicious look, how could Zack harass her when Cory was obviously in a lot of pain… Cory looked at Brent a moment her brows drawing together in a frown, then turned back to Zack and replied, “I’ll give you oral... my fist in your mouth.” Cory’s voice was sarcastic but her eyes sparkled in amusement. Brent relaxed; this was their way of trying to get things back to normal. Cory glanced at him again then grabbed a chair turned it around and straddled it, leaning heavily on the back.

Brent watched her as she ran through her brief, he could tell from her facial expressions that there were things so wasn’t telling them. Cory assigned him to take over the security upgrades at ‘Little Products, Big Ideas’. She gave him a wicked smirk, “Use your charm ladies man.” Brent shot her a dirty look at the comment, the last thing he needed was Zack to start calling him that, talk about a nickname he’d hate… Zack would eat it up.

Brent listened silently as Cory covered what she and Zack would cover. Then Zack asked, “Where is Mr. Keeves Jr. now?” Brent saw the flash of emotions on her face, before she was able to hide them. Cory looked away. Brent looked over at Zack, he’d caught it too, and it was as plain as if she’d screamed it… Cory was involved with the client. Brent’s heart fell, he quickly pushed his feelings aside, it had no bearing on his part of the assignment… he needed to focus on that, not on the pain and disappointment he felt. 

Zack got up and left to find his charge, Brent studied the papers in front of him… but he wasn’t really looking at them, he just couldn’t bare looking Cory in the eyes, he didn’t think he could hide his feelings.

 

Cory

Cory went up the stairs to Jack’s room, she knocked softly and when no one answered she called out softly. “Jack, please open the door. It’s me, Cory.”

The door opened slowly. Jack stepped back and let her enter, Cory closed the door behind her. “Jack we need to talk… what you’re doing to yourself isn’t healthy. You can’t stay in here, sheltered from what happened.”

Jack looked at her, he touched her face sadly, and Cory tried not to flinch. Jack dropped his hand, turned and sat in an armchair. Cory took a seat on the arm of the other chair, patiently waiting. Jack needed to talk when he was ready, but the silence had gone on too many days. “Jack.” Tears welled up in Cory’s eyes. “I’m worried about you.”

Jack looked at her, his eyes puzzled. “I’m fine…” he looked away. “I just can’t look at you… every time I see your face I remember you were hurt because of me.”

Cory got up walked over and turned his face towards her. “Look at me. Jack you are not responsible for what happened. You can not blame yourself.” Jack tried to turn his face away and Cory allowed him to look away. 

“Jack,” she pleaded. “Please don’t…. this is my job. I’m really ok, these bruises will fade a week maybe two and I’ll be all healed.”

Jack looked back at her, his eyes searching hers. “Cory I love you. I can not bear for you to get hurt, please don’t ever protect me again. I’d rather die than have you ever hurt for me again.”

Cory sighed and stood looking gently down at him. “Jack, I can’t promise you that. I care for you but… this is who I am. I don’t fit in your world, it was beautiful, magical… like a lovely dream… but I don’t belong here.”

Jack leapt up grabbing her hand in his, “No, don’t say that! Cory you’re the most amazing woman I’ve ever met, no one will ever compare to you, and you do fit here with me.”

Cory shook her head sadly. “You need someone gentle and kind. Someone who will discuss problems with people, not rip their arms off… someone to protect and cherish.”

“Cory I will not give you up, I will show up how much you mean to me… you are kind, you are gentle and I love YOU...”

Cory smiled softly, placing her finger over his lips and said. “Come down to dinner with me.”

Jack nodded. Cory felt evil leading him on like this, it could never work… but for now she could let him hold on to his dream if it helped him face the world again.

They walked down the stairs arm in arm. Bruce looked up as they entered the dinning room, his eyes lighting with joy. “Jack! Son… Thank you for eating with me.”

Zack was watching them, his eyes unreadable. Jack pulled out Cory’s chair for her and after Cory sat, he sat by her side. Cory shifted uncomfortably under Zack’s gaze. Turning toward Bruce Cory forced a smile, “Yum this all looks so good!” She kept her voice light with false cheer.

“Thank you Cory… may I call you Cory?” Bruce fussed with his napkin, his eyes glancing at Jack as if he was afraid he’d disappear.

“Yes, you may.” The maid came around to pour some wine; Cory covered her glass smiling politely “No thanks. Just water please.” She noticed Zack also had water in his wine goblet.

Jack sat looking at the glass of wine; Cory took his hand under the table rubbing it. Jack looked up at her and smiled. then removing his hand from hers offered her the meat platter himself. Cory took a small piece, Jack fussed over her presenting her with every platter on the table and encouraging her to take some before sitting and placing a small amount of food on his own plate.

Zack’s eyes missed nothing, his face was blank as he watched Jack fussing over Cory. When Bruce finished, he excused himself from the table and Zack followed without comment.

Cory frowned; Zack without a sarcastic smile was like a duck without webbed feet. She knew he was right to disapprove, Jack was her client she was breaking a golden rule, no fraternization with a client. But in her defense he hadn’t been her client when this all started… Cory knew that excuse wouldn’t float, what she was doing was wrong, but she cared about Jack and had to help him.

 

Zack

It was uncomfortable watching Cory sitting across from him, her client fussing over her and staring into her eyes. Zack couldn’t place the odd feeling that went through him… it wasn’t exactly disapproval… yes, he did disapprove, but it was something more… a kind of protective hostility. It felt wrong to let the boy touch her… he was too young for her anyway, she needed a man, not a boy.

When Mr. Keeve got up excusing himself from the table Zack was glad to follow, this situation was just too weird.

 

Cory

After they’d finished eating Jack wanted to return to his room, but Cory encouraged him to stay out. “Jack I’m so stiff from sleeping… and I need to walk to help me digest all the food you heaped on my plate.” Cory smiled at him. “Walk with me.”

Cory saw the flash of panic in Jack’s eyes, she placed her arm through his and walked towards the door. “It’s perfectly safe… I promise.” Cory urged, but Jack stopped at the door, not willing to go out. “Trust me… do you trust me Jack?” Cory looked him earnestly in the eyes. 

Jack stood a few more minutes then sighed, and let her lead him out onto the grounds. Cory made a point to walk him past several guards that were patrolling as she talked casually about the lovely trees and the fresh pine hint on the air. Jack started to relax, and even comment on his favorite places to play when he was young. By the time they returned to the door Jack had lost some of the nervous edge that sharpened his face. Cory felt a sense of progress.

The rest of the day Cory spent drawing him out, getting Jack to talk about the town and his job… anything to remind him about all the things that hadn’t changed, all the people who still loved him and would protect him. This maybe the safest place for him but Jack needed to resume a normal life, Cory was confidant she could protect him, she wouldn’t leave him down.

By the next day Cory felt it was time to take the next step. Jack needed to go back to work; routine would reassure him that the world wasn’t as dangerous as he was now sure it was. It took some convincing but Jack finally agreed as long as she was with him. 

That morning while Jack, his father and Zack were eating. Cory excused herself and found Brent, he hadn’t left for ‘Little Products, Big Ideas’ yet and she needed to get a progress report.

Cory entered the den; Brent was sitting in his usual area by the table. Cory paused, taking the time to watch him without him knowing she was there.

Brent’s face was relaxed, calm as he studied a contractor’s completion report. He really was gorgeous, his short black hair like deep soft velvet, shining in the rays of morning sun that streamed in the window. Cory’s eyes rested on his soft mouth, her heartbeat quickened, she wondered how it would feel to have him kiss her. Her gaze traveled down his broad chest, his muscles solid, firm… what would it feel like to be enclosed in his massive arms, her breasts crushed against the hard planes of his body. Cory’s breathing sped up, moisture pooling between her legs… Brent looked up directly at her. He raised his eyebrows in inquiry, “Did you need something?”

Cory flushed; luckily she was pretty sure the bruising hid it from him. She should’ve known better, there wasn’t a chance she’d ever be able to sneak up on him without being noticed, he was just too good. Cory took a deep breath attempting to calm her racing heartbeat.

“Ah, yes.” Cory replied gathering her errant thoughts with effort. “How is the security upgrades coming?”

Brent’s direct gaze studied her, noting her rapid breathing. Before flickering back up to meet her eyes. “Complete, I’ll inspect the last project today.”

Cory nodded, walking into the den she sat on the arm of the love seat opposite Brent. “I believe Mr. Keeve Jr. will be returning to work today, may we accompany you?” Although Cory phrased it as a question Brent knew it was a statement of purpose. He nodded.

Cory looked down uncomfortably, “Mr. Keeve, Jr. is… uncomfortable with resuming his routine. When we’ve completed the inspection I would like you to accompany us in his… activities for the day.”

Brent nodded, his eyes seemed to look deep in side her, it was a disturbing sensation.

 

Brent

Brent felt Cory enter the room, he didn’t need to see her to know she was there, his senses always grew hyper aware around her, eager for the smell of her… the sound of her voice…

Brent continued to study the contractor’s completion report, but in reality he was studying her… Cory was standing watching him from the shadows. Her gaze was intense and Brent finally couldn’t hold back his curiousity. He looked at Cory and asked, “Did you need something?” Brent was amazed that he could sound so calm when his heart was beating so hard.

Cory stepped out of the shadows she was breathing fast, her face a bit flushed… Brent studied her reactions, she seemed… frightened or excited by him. She couldn’t be frightened so that left excited… but Cory hadn’t ever shown any interest in him except a professional one.

She sounded breathy as she inquired about the security upgrades and his replies came automaticly as he continued to study her. As Cory walked forward and sat on the arm of the loveseat he tried to focus on her words. She was so beautiful, even with the bruising Cory had natural beauty her heart shaped face, accented by waves of coppery waves and she had a classic grace to her as she moved. Brent heard Cory say Mr. Keeve Jr. and his focus returned to her words.

Cory seemed uncomfortable with her relationship with Mr. Keeve Jr. … Brent wondered if he still had a chance to win her love. Inside Brent squirmed uncomfortably as Cory concluded that they would spend the day with him, he was not looking forward to watching Mr. Keeve Jr. kiss and hold the woman he wanted so badly.

 

Cory

Cory got up and walked out of the den. It was bad enough Zack knew about her inappropriate relationship with Jack, now Brent would know too. Cory had searched for a way to bring it into the conversation but… she guessed Brent would just have to find out in the course of the day. Cory frowned; she hoped her plan was worth Brent’s loss of respect for her.

Getting Jack familiar and comfortable around Brent was the real reasoning behind this awkward plan, then Cory could shift Jack to Brent resolving some of the conflict between her job and her personal life… and allowing Cory to focus on resuming her investigation. The investigation had stagnated; she needed to be free to pursue essential information.

Cory returned to the breakfast nook, Jack had completed his meal and was waiting for her. His eyes lighted when he saw her and Jack rose quickly to kiss her gently on the lips. 

As he drew back Cory saw Zack watching her, his eyes were cold. Cory looked away; Zack’s disapproval bothered her. She felt tainted, wrong, like she was taking advantage of her position… this had to stop. 

Cory gave Jack a tight little smile and he escorted her from the room. Cory knew her day was just starting its downward slide; she would be seeing Zack’s, and soon Brent’s, disapproving looks throughout the day. 

Cory resigned herself, it couldn’t be helped, but it firmed Cory’s resolution. After today this problem would be solved, Brent would take over as Jack’s bodyguard and she would end her relationship with Jack. Ready or not, Jack was going to have to get over his last obstacles himself.

Cory returned to her room, telling Jack she had a few things she needed to do before starting her day. Jack smiled, taking her hands and kissed her again, but this time she turned so his kiss landed on her cheek. Cory turned and walked into her room, not wanting to see the hurt look on Jack’s face.

Cory finished her prep in her room, putting on her shoulder holster and checking her gun. She was grateful the efficient house staff had taken and had her clothes cleaned and pressed or she’d have had to wear her creased blazer.

Cory checked the mirror, the weapon was nicely concealed. She hated using guns but she couldn’t take the chance. The person or people that had ordered Jack’s abduction might have decided it would be easier to kill him. 

Cory studied her face, the bruising was fading a bit, it already looked a lot better… not as swollen. The cut was healing nicely too… it probably wouldn’t scar.

Cory went out the bedroom door and met up with Jack at the base of the stairs. Mr. Keeves, Sr. and Zack had already left. Brent walked confidently from the den, as he walked Cory’s trained eyes could barely make out his shoulder holster. Brent had changed and was wearing black pants and a soft gray dress shirt with a black blazer. Cory reflected once again, that Brent was a seriously good-looking man.

Jack grabbed Cory’s hand as they walked out the door to the car, Cory could feel Brent’s gaze and she was grateful that he was behind them. She hated seeing the disapproval from her partners.

Brent walked around climbing into the drivers seat and Jack pulled Cory into the back seat beside him. Cory glanced up at Brent’s profile, Brent was sitting a bit more stiffly than normal but his eyes were without emotion. One more day Cory told herself and steeling herself for Brent’s disapproval.

The ride to Mr. Keeve’s company was a quite one. Jack looked nervously out the windows, and Cory rubbed his hands in reassurance. She hated this, it made her so angry that someone had caused him to loose the confidence and joy he’d always had. 

Cory’s jaw tightened, before she realized she was only causing Jack more stress, then she assumed a calm peaceful demeanor and was pleased that he calmed a bit. She didn’t have time for this… and it was eating at her sense of morals. Jack’s dependence on her had to end.

Arrival at the building was almost a festive event, everyone hugging Jack and patting him on the back in affection, a few of the woman kissing him. Cory’s eyes scanned the workers, looking to see if any hung back or behaved in an unusual manner. 

Jack glanced at her with a guilty look after a young woman grabbed him kissing him soundly before releasing him. Cory glanced at him with exaggerated disinterest and continued scanning the crowd professionally.

As the hallway cleared Cory asked Brent “Where is your final inspection?”

“Down in the basement, that door that leads to the back…” Brent’s eyes rested on her, but she could see his thoughts were already on the inspection.

Cory nodded, “Please lead the way, I’ll take up the rear.”

Jack looked at them confused. Cory softened her expression, “Jack we are going to inspect the final improvement of the buildings security… so tell me what did the programs that went missing do?” Her voice was soft and soothing.

Jack’s face cleared and he relaxed, “Ah, they were simple programs, but completely revolutionary.” His voice becoming animated as Jack began to talk about the business he loved. “We were working on voice recognition software that would allow people who are quadriplegic greater use of computers and a program in it’s infancy that would help people who are blind to recognize and identify colors using a series of auditory cues.”

Cory smiled; this was the Jack she knew. He was still in there, and given time she was sure Jack would be that person again some day. 

They reached the door in question and Brent examined it. Just then Jack leaned in “This wire is not supposed to be connected here… look at this. This piece isn’t supposed to be here at all.”

Brent leaned back looking at Jack with respect, “Good catch Mr. Keeve.”

Jack grinned, pleased, then examined the area closer. “This piece here would allow a auditory over ride.”

Cory raised her eyebrows in discovery. “Auditory… like the auditory programs you were working on?”

Jack nodded, the pieces clicking into place. “If these were installed on major businesses they could effectively allow the person or persons who programmed it to over ride the security… a auditory skeleton key!” he said excitedly.

Brent exchanged looks with Cory. “I’m afraid we’ll need to talk to the company that was responsible for installation.” Brent said darkly.

Cory shook her head. “No, find out who was the actual person who installed it… make it light, like we want to ask for his help on another job. I think the easiest way to the big guy is through the flunkies.”

Cory cussed to herself, why hadn’t she gone down to the police station to get any information they’d gotten out of the would be abductors… careless, she’d let herself get distracted.

Brent nodded and dialed up the number for the installation company. While Brent was sweet talking them and setting up a meeting with the man who installed the door security, Cory took Jack back up stairs. While Jack worked at his desk Cory called the police office and asked for the detective assigned to Jack’s case.

Cory finally got the correct detective, luckily he recognized her from the interview they’d done with Mr. Keeve at the house. “Detective Grant, just a few questions… did you find out if they had any connections to any local companies… had either worked at or for any security companies? Could you check into it and get back with me as soon as possible… I think were getting close.”

Cory hung up and waited for Brent, moments later Brent walked up. “Got a meeting with Jeff Kazak, their busiest guy… seems he does the security installation and repair for a lot of the businesses here.” Brent’s voice was almost jovial, his eyes told a different story, he was pissed. “14:00 today.”

Cory nodded, it was going to be tight. She needed that information from the detective to confirm her suspicions, and then they could close the noose. Cory fidgeted she hated waiting. The phone rang and Jack answered it, and then handed it to Cory.

“Detective Grant, Ryan Cole, the little guy in intensive care…” 

“Stabile?” Cory interrupted.

She could almost hear him shrug, “Seems you fractured a viribrae, he’ll be good as new just in time to go to prison. Mr. Cole worked for a local security business ‘Locks of Luck’…”

Cory could barely keep the excitement out of her voice. “We got them… Detective I’m going to make your day!”

Cory related the things they’d found, the conclusions they’d come to, and the meeting they’d set up with Mr. Kazak.

“Ms. Brooks, good job tell your team the Dulles police force thanks you all. Damn good job!”

Things moved swiftly from there, the police picked up and brought Mr. Kazak into custody. Once he was picked up, Mr. Cole was eager to make a plea bargain for a reduced sentence.

Detective Grant came out to the Keeve residence and broke the good news. “Mr. Cole told us everything and thanks to your company” He thumped Cory on the back. “We were able to solve many more crimes in this area. Mr. Kazak had been a busy guy, the only thing holding him back was the fact he couldn’t adapt the program to be used on different types of security systems, he needed the research that Mr. Keeve, Jr. had done.”

Cory smiled. “It was a group effort Detective.”

Zack and Brent were packing up the equipment, when Mr. Kazak was arrested ProTech was officially done. Cory dismissed herself, and went up stairs to grab her bag, when she came out of the room Jack was waiting for her.

“Cory, please stay.” Jack held her hand, staring into her eyes desperately. “I love you, I want you here at my side for the rest of my life… Marry me.”

Cory slid her hand out of his and Jacks eyes filled with pain. “Please… don’t go.”

Cory shook her head sadly, turned and walked down the stairs and out the door. Her eyes were full of tears, she was glad she had her own rental car, she climbed in. Cory started the car and drove out the security gate. She was supposed to stay over night at the hotel next to the airport. Zack had called Boss and she, Brent and Zack had a flight in the morning. 

Cory kept driving, she couldn’t stay here. As long as she was here Jack wouldn’t give up, he’d try to get her to stay, he may even succeed… but she didn’t belong here. Cory turned in her car at the rental desk and bought a coach ticket, it had several layovers and she’d probably arrive about the same time as Brent and Zack, but at least she’d be moving… she needed to move, to leave this… to leave Jack behind.

Several days after she got home she received a package in the mail, it was from Jack. Cory debated sending it back, and then with a sad sigh opened it. It was several tailored men’s vests just like the one that she’d worn at the music festival in every possible color. He must have asked around until he’d found out where she had got hers, then had many more made identical to the first.

On top was a note:  
I think of you every day.  
I miss you every moment.  
I will never forget you.  
Love, Jack

Cory looked at the box of vests, her eyes filled with tears. She’d been a fool; she should’ve never let Jack dream. She would never fit in there, never be happy. Jack needed to see that, but nothing she could say would help, and damn it… she still cared for him.

 

Chapter 7: Brent

Cory was different after that job, quieter. Brent couldn’t seem to break through the wall she built around herself… no one could, it was as if she didn’t want to be close to anyone. Cory was coldly efficient and void of emotion. Brent worried that she was going to snap like a twig under pressure. Even Zack felt it, he didn’t joke with Cory, his voice was calm and soothing when he’d talk to her. 

Boss hadn’t said anything but it was known by most that he was concerned, Cory was only put on jobs that were routine, without violence. The rumor had it that one of the younger muscle-head bodyguards had tried to take her by surprise, it had taken several people to pry her loose of him… if they hadn’t been there they thought she’d have killed him. A few people wanted her put on leave, but Boss wouldn’t do it.

Then one day when Brent was in his office, Boss swung his door shut and sat on the corner of his desk, his hands rubbing his face. “Brent, she’s self destructing… and I don’t know what to do.” Boss didn’t seem to be expecting an answer so when Brent spoke he looked up in surprise. 

“Let me fight her… she’s so full of anger and frustration…” Brent stated.

Boss shook his head, “I can’t let you do that.”

“She needs a outlet, she needs to fight with someone she can’t kill.” Brent explained, he’d seen it before while in the Corp., Cory was so lost in her anger she didn’t even understand it herself.

Boss shook his head, “Are you so sure of that… you’d risk your life on that theory?!”

“Yes.” Brent replied absolutely.

Boss sat silently for so long it didn’t look like he’d speak, then he nodded, “Yes… I just hope you know what you’re doing.”

Brent turned and walked from the office, now he just had to wait for the right time. Two days later the time came, everyone had cleared the building. Brent had waited until Cory was the only one.

Cory was leaving the locker room when Brent approached her. Cory turned her cold eyes on him, then tried to walk around him, Brent blocked her. Cory’s eyes narrowed ominously and she snapped. “Leave me alone.”

“I can’t do that.” Brent replied blocking her again.

Cory snarled “LEAVE ME ALONE!” Her voice was vicious and her eyes were narrow, feral, but some where in there he could see her sadness. 

“I can’t Cory.” Brent insisted.

Without another word Cory struck, Brent barely dodged it. She came after him her muscles taught with anger and sent a kick to his head, that if she had connected would’ve broken his neck. Brent spun aside, and waited. 

Cory was quick, Brent watched her eyes. They clued him just in time to block her thrust to his solar plexus; the force of her blow numbed his forearm. He sprung back shaking it to restore feeling and nearly missed her kick to the knee, she grazed him as he spun away from the blow. 

She was taking her toll on him slowly, but hadn’t landed a serious blow… yet. Cory was starting to slow, but Brent couldn’t let his guard down yet. She struck at his face and while he was blocking that swept his feet out from under him, Brent rolled springing to his feet. He need to wear her out without getting killed, letting her take him down would not be a healthy move.

Cory’s breath was coming harder, Brent was breathing hard but still far from exhausted. He decided now was the time to see if he could get through to her. “Why Cory?”

She struck, he dodged her blow. “Why are you so angry?”

Brent could see the pain in her eyes as she aimed a kick to the side of his head, he ducked. She was shaking, her blows weaker, slower. 

Brent moved in, dodging her blows until he was in position to sweep her feet out from under her. He struck with a swift sweep and as she hit the mat quickly pinned her, his body mass effectively pinning her to the mat unable to move, he held her arms captured above her head. 

“Why Cory?” Brent’s voice was a husky whisper as he looked into her eyes.

Cory struggled trying to kick him off her but he easily out weighed her by over 100 lbs., she couldn’t free her arms from his grip. Tears started falling from her eyes as she struggled. Brent kissed her softly on the brow, and then looked into her eyes again. “Why?”

Cory stopped struggling tears flowing down her sides of her face and getting lost in her curls, but Brent didn’t release her arms. She replied bitterly, “This is all I am… all I’ll ever be.” Cory looked away.

Brent gazed down at Cory. “Is that really how you feel?”

Brent tried to kiss her mouth, but Cory turned her head away, resisting. She struggled trying to free her arms, Brent succeeded in grabbing both of Cory’s hands and pinioning them above her head with one hand

“Stop it!” Cory tried to dislodge her legs to kick, but his weight was like a blanket, she couldn’t move. “Just leave me alone.”

“No.” Brent dipped his head for another kiss. Cory turned her face away and swore at him. Brent stroked her cheek gently.

She struggled again but Brent was sure he could already smell the sweet scent of her desire pooling between her legs. He had to fight the urge to rip away the cloth between them… his body shook as desire slammed into him harshly enough to steal his breath away.

He kissed her jaw line gently. “Cory, you are anything and anyone you want to be…” Brent looked down at her tear-streaked face. “But I think what you are most is amazing.”

He released her hands rolling quickly to his feet out of striking range. Cory got to her feet, looked at him a moment, her face confused. Then turned and walked out of the gym.

Brent took a deep breath, releasing it in a sigh… “Damn that woman is sexy, even when she is trying to kill me.” Brent turned and went back to the locker room, gathered his things and drove home.

 

Cory

As Cory drove home her mind spun. Why had he done that? Why did he care how she felt?

Back in her home Cory sat on the couch, Bug, curled in her lap. She’d been so angry with herself. So bitterly angry that she didn’t fit, that someone had loved her, wanted her and she hadn’t been able to accept his love... hadn’t been able to ‘live happily ever after’. She’d been angry so long it began to eat away at parts of her, leaving nothing but empty pain.

Cory sat up most of the night thinking about the faces of the people around her. Boss’s desperate looks when he thought she didn’t see him, the fear… not of her but for her, the sadness, the worry… even Zack. 

Zack who only cared for himself… he’d worried. Cory realized it wasn’t the first time they all showed they cared... Boss sent two of his best men the same day she called. Zack’s worried looks at her face when he thought she wasn’t looking, and Brent… he was the most puzzling of all. Brent wanted to help her so much he had risked getting seriously hurt… and he kissed her.

In their own ways they loved her. Boss, Zack, Brent and all the others she knew at the company. It was a weird sensation to know you mattered to someone, someone who wasn’t family, who didn’t have to care but did.

Cory finally slept. In the morning she called in for a week’s sick leave, it was time to go to her family home and think.

 

Brent

The next day when Brent came in, everyone was tense. Brent felt a stab of fear; he hadn’t made it worse… had he?! He walked into Boss’s office. “Where’s Cory?”

Boss looked up at Brent, he didn’t seem to be doing anything… just sitting there deep in thought, very unBosslike. “She took a weeks sick leave… I don’t know.”

Brent nodded, walking out of the office he stopped at the receptionist. “I need Cory’s address.” Gretchen looked up, no doubt to tell him she couldn’t give out personal addresses, and froze at the fierce look in his eye. Gretchen wrote Cory’s address on a slip of paper and handed it to him without a word.

Brent barreled out of the parking lot cussing at himself. I never should have let go of her, why didn’t I follow her and try to get through to her… What am I going to do if she… the thought was too horrible to bear… She wouldn’t kill herself, would she?!

Brent pulled up in front of Cory’s building leaping out, he ran up the stairs pounding on her door “Cory! Damn it Cory, open up!” 

After a few minutes he gave up and trotted down the stairs to the Superintendents door, his banging there produced a much more satisfying result, a elderly lady opened the door. Brent calmed himself, “Mam, I have to get into Cory Brook’s apartment right away.”

The elderly lady sputtered, “You kids are always in such a hurry…” she was digging around for the key. How she knew which one was the right key was anyone’s guess, every key in the bowl looked the same.

“You’re just like her… Cory’s always rushing here and there too… girl needs to settle down, have some kids… always running around…” she finally held up a key, “there you go… don’t make a mess Cory wouldn’t like that…. Are you taking care of Bug? You know she took him with her…”

Brent stopped; he’d been about to dash up the stairs when the old woman’s words sunk in. “Cory’s gone? Do you know where?” 

The old woman laughed, “yes… she don’t take Bug with her on her work trips… always leaves him here… I watch him, sometimes her neighbor watches him…”

Brent took a deep breath and let it out, easing the tension from his body. Then waited as patiently as possible for the old woman to get around to the answer to his question.

“Yes she took him… the only place she ever takes him is when she goes to visit her family’s farm… don’t know why she brings him… you know Bug hates cars…”

“She went home… to her family’s farm?”

“Yes, that’s what I said you don’t listen too good, do you? Young people always in a hurry…”

“Thank you” Brent said turning swiftly and leaving he wasn’t going to stay and listen to that speech again

She went to visit her family… on a farm. She was ok, Brent’s heartbeat started to calm, she was ok. Until he thought he lost her he hadn’t realized how much she meant to him… he couldn’t deny it, if she and Zack had a relationship, then Zack was going to have to handle some competition… he wasn’t going to walk away from her not without a fight.

Brent drove back to ProTech, Boss needed to know she was ok.

And who was Bug?

 

Cory

Cory felt a bit more relaxed when she came back from sick leave, everyone was still a bit… cautious around her, but for the most part she saw concern. She walked into Boss’s office. “Hey Boss”

Boss looked up with genuine joy on his face, “Cory!” He stood and walked to the front of his desk and sat on the edge, he looked like he wanted to grab her and hug her but held back.

He cleared his throat and tried to revert to his usual calm persona, “Cory, it’s good to see you, we’re glad you’re back. Ready to get to work?”

Cory nodded, hiding her smile, he wasn’t very effective at hiding his emotions but she was glad… he confirmed her feelings…the members of ProTech were one big family, she wasn’t alone.

Boss got up grabbed a file from the stack on his desk and handed it to her, it was a single man tester assignment … check out security at a law firm, report any holes. Boss sat behind his desk pulling out a stack of papers, his head bowed. Cory headed out the door.

“Oh, and Cory… you really did a great job on the ‘Little Products, Big Ideas’ account. I’m really proud of you… in case I forgot to tell you.” Boss continued to look down at his papers, but Cory could see he wasn’t really looking at them.

Cory grinned. “Thanks Boss… for everything.”

She tossed her workout bag in her locker, and started out the door. She passed Zack on the way; he looked in her eyes, “Hey Kitten”.

Cory threw him a mock dirty look “Don’t call me Kitten”. Then walked out to the company car. Zack’s face broke into a grin.

Three hours later she checked in. The Law firm’s security was strong, no holes. She filed her report and went down to the gym to get in a workout. She paused in the doorway; Brent was out on the mat. 

Cory’s cheeks burned, that’s twice I’ve been down on that mat with a sexy guy on top of me she thought sarcastically… Well can’t hide here. Cory walked out, noticing Brent was attempting to teach Summer a move, she grinned. 

Summer would never be able to flip him, she looked like a bug compared to Brent. Cory’s cheeks colored, Brent had pinned her like she was a child… effortlessly. Brent would squish Summer flat if he pinned her, she smiled. 

Then Cory thought more analytically about her match with Brent, much like her match with Zack they’d used her against herself in the match… they wore her out, then was able to pin her more easily… this was a weak area she need to work on… She looked around the gym and spotted Zack… just the guy she needed, she could use someone who’d make her think… if he was game, who knows with Zack.

Cory approached Zack; he turned toward her before she’d cleared half the distance. Waiting, his eyes gleaming. “Zack hit the mats with me.”

Zack’s smile turned mocking, “I thought we already did that.” 

Cory’s cheeks flamed, she narrowed her eyes in mock anger, and then replied tauntingly, “We did but you left me waiting.”

Zack grinned, taking the mat.

Cory took her fighting stance, she could feel Brent’s eyes on her, and she frowned. She couldn’t afford to divide her focus. 

Zack moved in testing her, his lips curved into a mocking smile. He was trying to draw her out, make her over extend herself. He bluffed a blow to the head, then tried to sweep her feet out from under her she dodge and leapt back out of range. Zack’s mocking smile grew. 

Cory struck; aiming a roundhouse at his head he ducked low kicking her leg out from underneath her. Cory hit the mat hard, she rolled Zack’s fist just missing her head. She sprung to her feet, he was good, and every time she fought him he got a little bit better. She grinned; she wouldn’t let him intimidate her. Zack’s eyes sparkled with humor. 

Cory always got the impression that he was toying with her… Cory circled him. Zack didn’t move, his body poised in fight stance. Cory aimed a blow at his kidney’s he turned with the blow deflecting it to the side while he grabbed her fist twisting it up behind her his other arm across her throat, he held her pinned before him, she struggled a moment and he tightened his arm across her throat. 

Cory surrendered, dropping her hands to her sides, Zack loosened his arm. His tongue licked the side of her throat. Cory struck backwards with her elbow causing him to move slightly to the side. Without the proper leverage, Cory ducked the arm that had encircled her throat, untwisting her arm and struck upwards with her fist at his nose. Zack leapt back, grinning. 

He watched her circle him, pivoting to keep her in view. “You waste your energy Kitten.” Cory struck Zack blocked her blow and using a controlled force blow slammed her mid chest with the heal of his hand. Cory flew back from the force of the blow. She sat up coughing, until she caught her breath. Then she grinned at Zack, “That was awesome Zack, you have to teach me that.” 

Zack relaxed, and shook his head “Kitten with your force you’d bust every bone in the rib cage.” Then Zack bowed mockingly at her. “Until next time.” He strut off the mat, heading for the showers.

Cory watched him go, and then climbed to her feet. Cory glanced over at the other mat but Brent was gone, she turned and was surprised to see him standing just off the mat near where she had landed from Zack’s blow. Summer was a few feet behind him.

She looked up at him puzzled, and then at Summer “How’d the lesson go?” Summer had an odd look on her face.

“Fine… I think I’m going to need to work on it.” Summer replied, but she seemed shook.

Cory nodded in agreement, Brent must have intimidated her, very few people wouldn’t be intimidated. Then turned to go to the showers.

“Wait!” Summer called, and then looked up at Brent who shot her a warning look. “I’m hitting the showers too.” She ran up and walked beside Cory. 

Summer was silent and Cory wondered if something had happened when Brent was instructing her. When they stripped and stood in the showers Summer looked over at her. “Cory?”

“Yes Summer.” Cory replied with humor.

“Um, there’s something I think you should know…” 

Cory pinned her with a direct gaze. “Yes Summer.”

“Ah…. I don’t think Brent would want me to say anything…”

Cory’s heart thudded. The Casanova had kissed her too, well… it’s ok, he and I are just friends she told herself, but inside it felt like a lie.

“When you were sparing with Zack… when he licked your neck…”

Cory looked at her in confusion. “Yes?”

Summer took a deep breath, “Brent saw him lick you and his eyes looked really angry…”

Cory sighed, “Please Summer just spit it out.”

“I think Brent was going to hurt him, he strode over that angry look in his eye. When Zack struck you and you hit the mat...”

Cory turned her face into the spray, she was confused, and she wished Summer would stop talking.

“I seriously thought I was going to need to call for a ambulance… Brent was so angry I thought he was going to kill Zack, and then you laughed… I think your laugh is the only reason we didn’t have a blood bath.” Summer concluded solmnly.

A few minutes passed then Summer hesitently asked. “Cory?”

“Yes Summer.” Cory answered struggling not to let her voice betray the uneasiness she felt at her words.

Timidly Summer pushed. “Did you hear me?”

“Yes Summer” Cory replied blandly.

Cory turned brushing the water off her face and running her hand through her hair wringing the water from it. “Summer don’t let it bother you, I’ll take care of it. Everything is ok.” 

“Ok… I’m really glad I told you.” Summer sighed happily.

I’m not. Cory thought sarcastically.

 

Chapter 8: Zack

When Zack got back to ProTech he noticed Cory was acting… odd. He’d been surprised when she hadn’t shown up at the hotel Virginia and even more uncomfortable when she hadn’t shown up for the flight. Zack’s trip back had been unpleasant; to put it mildly, Brent was fuming quietly the whole trip. 

When they’d gotten back to ProTech and saw Cory filing her report Zack had thought the storms had blown over… everything would go back to like it was before, but Cory was quieter, sad… and over time she became increasingly volatile.

Zack watched her; he was at a loss… What had happened? He knew Cory had been ‘seeing’ that Jack boy, the clients son… It couldn’t be as simple as she missed him, could it? 

Women were strange; Zack concluded still it bothered him that Cory seemed so… hurt and angry. Zack couldn’t deny he felt something for her, although he couldn’t classify it.

Then came the turning point. If Zack hadn’t pulled her off that muscle bound meathead… only one of the neandrithals would be dense enough not to see the mood Cory was in and a sneak attack was a very poor decision. Zack truly thought Cory was going to kill him, she was dangerous and Zack approached Boss about suspending her for the safety of everyone around her... Boss refused.

Cory disappeared for a week and when she returned it was over, she was the funny sassy Cory he knew again. Zack felt a unusual amount of joy when she resumed pretending to get angry when he called her Kitten… her bruising had faded and she looked as good as the first day he’d seen her.

Now here she was coming over, the same spunky sway in her walk, Zack could see by the flash of fire in her eyes that Cory wanted to spar… and he’d be delighted to take her on, after teasing Cory about their last match he took his stance.

Cory was aggressive, impressive in her raw power. It was always a delight dancing with her like this, taunting her and seeing the passion in her eyes. Finally Zack succeeded in restraining her… it wasn’t a pin but… Cory relaxed surrendering but Zack wasn’t about to fall for that. Zack licked the salt from Cory’s neck delighting in her renewed fight, his eyes flashing. Out of the corner of his eye Zack caught sight of Brent barreling down on their mat and concluded he needed to end this quickly before Brent did something stupid.

Zack baited Cory in, blocking her blow and delivering a controlled force blow to her mid chest, not hard enough to injure… just take the wind out of your opponent. Cory landed a bit away coughing to catch her breath. Zack watched Brent carefully, things were about to escalate. Brent was clenching his hands, his face was hard and his eyes promised serious damage. 

Then Cory laughed, Zack’s eyes swung back to look at her in amusement, but to the side Zack could see Brent watching her intently his hands were unclenching. Zack heard Cory beg to be taught to use his move and smiled telling her in full truth that she’d break every bone in the poor opponents chest… she was raw force. Wild and untamed… and hot!

Zack’s eyes traveled to Brent’s face once more, his eyes hadn’t left Cory. Deciding that agitating Brent any further at this point was very unwise, Zack bowed and went to the showers. Cory’s groupie was extremely protective... 

The taste of Cory on his tongue made Zack’s body stir, he remembered Cory half naked grinding into him, but in his dreams she was completely naked moaning and begging for him… those dreams were becoming more and more frequent. Every time he saw her, Zack pictured her naked and wreathing beneath him… damn that woman was hot.

 

Cory/Brent

Summer turned off the water and walked towards the lockers. Cory followed a few minutes later. Cory absently wrapped a towel around her body and walked into the locker room toweling her hair, thinking about what Summer had said. 

Cory almost walked into someone, she stopped and looked up absently… Brent, the very guy she needed to talk to… when she had her clothes on that is. “Oh sorry.” Cory stepped around him. 

Brent’s hands grasped her hips turning her towards him, Cory looked at him puzzled. “Yes Brent?” Cory stepped back from his hands and stood looking up at him.

Brent looked down at Cory, her bruising had faded and all that was left of the cut was a line of slightly paler skin. Cory’s hair hung in wet ringlets down her back; she looked so soft so fragile standing here half naked. 

When he’d seen Zack lick her Brent had felt fury like he’d never had before, then when Zack hit her Brent could barely contain his blind rage… he had wanted to kill Zack… never before had he feel so out of control. If Cory hadn’t laughed Brent wasn’t sure what he’d have done, Zack had been watching him… it wouldn’t have been a short or bloodless fight.

“It’s nothing.” Brent said stepping back. The sight of Cory’s barely covered curves and smell of her damp body made his body stir restlessly. 

Cory turned, walking over to her locker, taking her towel from her body and hanging it over the door of the locker. Brent caught a glimpse of a tattoo on her hip and almost groaned out loud, he looked away; if he stayed here much longer he’d have a real situation. 

Brent went over and grabbed the towel from his locker, stripping his clothes, he breathed deeply calming himself as much as possible before wrapping the towel around his waist and going to the showers. 

Cory looked up watching Brent go, he really was delicious. His densely muscled arms, broad muscluar chest and tight abs… and if the towel was covering what she thought it was… he was hung! Cory grinned. 

It really wasn’t fair to have stripped her towel off in front of him; Cory almost giggled covering her mouth. Teach him to look, Brent should’ve politely averted his eyes… then again, it was nice to have visible proof Brent liked her body. 

Cory dried herself putting on her street clothes; she’d decided to wear one of the jewel tone altered vests today. Cory thought about Jack with a small pang of sadness, she really hoped he’d found some sweet girl and fell madly in love, he was a great guy. 

The emerald green vest molded to her perfectly, Cory smiled. That seamstress was a master… perhaps she could send her some other clothes to alter. Cory frowned, no, Jack may hear about it and she didn’t want to cause him pain.

Cory looked in the mirror and smiled, this color was beautiful; feminine… she decided to put on some make-up and go out shopping… her smile faded, after she talked to Brent.

Cory finished her preparations, grabbed her duffel bag and decided to wait out in the gym for Brent to finish and come out. Cory took a seat on the bench outside the door, scanning the gym hopefully but no one was sparing, it looked like everyone was gone for the day.

Cory thought back on her match with Zack... Her match with Zack had gone… Well, she could’ve done better. Zack was right, she did waste her energy. Zack was always so calm while sparring, he watched and evaluated his opponent… she needed to work towards that goal, her blood always boiled in battle she couldn’t stay calm and analytical.

Brent came striding out the door his bag in hand. 

Cory called, “Wait.”

Brent turned and froze when he saw her. Cory gave him an odd look, was he avoiding her? Brent certainly looked surprised and uncomfortable to see her.

Cory closed the distance and stood looking up at him. “We need to talk… about today.”

Brent’s face went blank, he waited. Cory raised her eyebrow, “Not about the locker room silly.”

Brent’s lips twitched, and his eyes took on a humorous glint, which disappeared promptly at her next words.

“Are you having a problem with Zack? Are you trying to protect me…? I have to spar, if I don’t my next assignment I could loose a client… No one here is going to seriously hurt me.” Cory captured Brent’s eyes with hers, her gaze firm. “I know it upset you to see me get hurt on the Keeve case… Yes, I got hurt… in more ways than one,” her gaze turned defiant. “But you can’t protect me.”

Through her speech Brent watched her solemnly, when she’d finished he nodded in understanding. Brent looked like he wanted to say something, but he remained silent.

Cory saw his nod of acceptance, smiled. “Thank you Brent.” Cory rose up on her toes to kiss him softly on the mouth. Brent’s hands went to her hips, gently cupping Cory to his body and deepened the kiss. Cory’s momentary surprise quickly turned to passion and her heart raced as Brent’s lips and tongue teasing her mouth, tasting her. Cory melted into him her arms going around his neck, she could feel his muscles shifting under her hands, as if he was holding himself back.

Cory smiled against Brent’s lips, he was used to fragile women, ones he had to restrain himself so he wouldn’t hurt them… intriguing. Cory’s hand brushed down Brent’s body over his hip, then across the front of his thigh. Cory felt Brent’s muscles flex as his body reacted to the brush of her fingers. 

Brent trembled with barely restrained power, his breath drawing in with a hiss as Cory cupped his cock and her fingers lightly brush over it, teasing it through the fabric. His self-control fraying Brent plundered Cory’s mouth, sucking on her lips hungrily. Brent felt Cory’s body tremble, her kisses grew more aggressive and when he drew back her eyes were ferocious.

Cory firmly pulled his lips down to her again. Not again I won’t have another leave me after teasing me so far. She thought vehemently. She molded herself to Brent’s body, her arms looping around his shoulders holding him there. 

Brent’s restraint snapped with the force of an overdrawn bowstring, he grabbed Cory’s hips roughly with crushing, bruising force... holding Cory against his hard body, his ridged cock pressed against her stomach. 

Cory shook with need, glorying in her victory, reveling in his dominance over her. Brent scooped her up effortlessly like Cory was a petite as a child, carrying her back into the locker room.

When Brent set her on her feet, Cory kicked off her shoes watching him strip off his clothes, his hungry eyes never leaving her face. Brent watched Cory’s hand go to her vest buttons and shook his head no. Cory’s hand dropped, she trembled as Brent towered over her, his naked body bared to her gaze. 

Brent’s body was amazing, his wide shoulders, had only hinted at how truly thickly muscled he was. Muscles layered his chest, with his every moment they rippled, and tapered down to hard taught abs. 

Cory’s gaze admired every taught rippling line, every ridge and hollow of his perfectly sculptured body. Her eyes traveled down Brent’s body finally resting on his cock… hung, now that was a understatement this man was truly gifted in that department. Cory licked her lip, Brent was seriously hot.

Brent’s hand reached for her buttons unfastening them with a gentleness Cory hadn’t guessed he possessed in his current fevered state. Stripping Cory’s vest from her body his eyes hungrily gazed at her full breasts before cupping them, squeezing them gently and stroking of their nipples with his thumb. 

Then Brent bowed his head drawing first one then the other into his mouth, circling the erect nipples with his tongue, then drawing at them with a gentle but potent suction while flicking the hard peaks. Cory gasped the sensations making her legs weak and he drew back, his hands moving to brush her pussy through the cloth of her pants then unbuttoned them, hooking her panties as he drew them down to lie puddled at her feet. 

Brent’s finger traced softly over the tattoo on Cory’s hip, then he straightened gazing down at her his eyes dark, almost savage with passion. Cory reached out brushing his hard cock and running the tip of her finger over the tip, tracing it in the precome. Brent shook his muscles flexing, fighting to control his reaction. Cory strove to shatter that restraint, she brought the damp finger to her lips, sucking it.

Cory swore he growled as Brent flipped her around placing his swollen cock at the entrance to her wet pussy and thrust into her roughly. Cory moaned loudly, grinding down on his cock desperately, this was what she wanted. Brent pounded into her, holding Cory’s body to his, his hands crushing and massaging her breasts. Cory panted, her breath coming short between her moans. 

Cory’s pussy grasped him like a velvet hand drawing and clasping at Brent’s cock. Brent’s moans blended with Cory’s and he lowered his head biting gently at her neck and sucking. 

Cory could feel herself nearing the edge and when her orgasm took her Cory screamed out in release, her muscles clenching around him, sucking at Brent’s cock until he drove himself deep into her once more with a cry shooting his cum deep into her.

As their bodies calmed Brent held Cory tenderly cradled against him, he slid himself from her body and he dipped his head kissing softly the marks he’d left on her neck. “I’m sorry Cory” Brent’s voice was soft and husky. Brent turned Cory to face him, his eyes studying her face. “I didn’t hurt you did I?”

Cory smirked. “If that was pain, then I need a whole lot more!”

Brent’s face broke into a grin, “Thanks… I think.”

Cory laughed grabbing Brent’s hand and leading him back to the showers. The showers at the gym had a distinct advantage; they never ran out of hot water. Cory’s hands stroked over Brent’s body exploring the ridges of hard muscle, he was so hot! 

Cory rubbed against Brent, her soft breasts sliding over his firm chest like silk, the warm shower’s rivulets running down her sensitized skin like the stroke of many fingers making it tingle.

Brent traced the tattoo on Cory’s hip with his fingertip, and watched her indulgently, until Cory ran a soap slick hand down his cock drawing an involuntary moan from his lips. Brent gazed down at her warning in his eyes. “Cory, stop.”

Cory gazed up at Brent, her skin shimmering with beaded water, a wicked smile on her lips. Then Cory defied him, stroking up to the tip of his cock, her grasp firmer, taunting him. Brent’s cock began to swell with need; Cory traced the head with a finger a smug look on her face. 

Cory rubbed her slick body against Brent again, almost feline in her movement. Toying with him, flaunting her voluptuous curves. Brent’s cock rose stiff before him, Cory’s sensuous movements threatening to over come his reason. “Cory, stop… I don’t want to hurt you.”

Cory cocked an eyebrow at him, mocking Brent’s words, then slid her limber body around him and tantalizing him further by gliding her satiny skin along his back as she skillfully swayed around him. Enticing Brent wantonly by tracing her finger softly over his body until she stood before him.

Brent smiled with effort, his muscles ridged he stood absolutely still. “Aren’t you sore sweetie?” Brent asked, his voice deep with the effort to restrain himself.

Cory merely smiled, stroking her hands up her body, cupping her sumptuous breasts her eyes aglow with passion. Brent’s iron control only serving to tempt her further, a mischievous light came to her eyes as she wondered how long he could resist.

Brent took a deep breath trying to calm himself but Cory wasn’t about to allow that. She parted the slick lips of her pussy, sliding a finger into her snug passage, then withdrawing it and her tongue flicked out to lick it. “Mmm…” Cory purred.

Brent moved so fast Cory blinked in surprise as he lifted her, pressing her against the wall while he thrust into her. Cory wrapped her legs around Brent’s waist, his thrusts driving him deeper than before brushing her cervix with every deep plunge. It was overwhelming, intense and Cory was reduced to little animal like grunts and cries as she dug her nails into his back and nipped and sucked at his chest. Brent drove deep into her cervix holding it there and shooting his cum deep inside her as her pussy contracted around him. The combination of pleasure and pain made Cory cry out and arch, she’d never felt anything like it!

Brent pulled back fucking Cory gently, his one arm cupping under her ass, supporting her and the other reached up to stroke her clit. Brent flicked and circled it as he thrust into Cory gently until her body bucked in an explosive orgasm, Cory cried out panting as the waves hit her. As the last pulses subsided Cory shivered, her face laying against the slick muscles of Brent’s chest.

Brent held Cory until her breathing calmed then shifted his hips easing himself from Cory’s body and stood holding her a few minutes more before he set her gently on her feet. Brushing the damp curls from Cory’s face with a soft sweep of his fingers, Brent tilted her head up to look at him. Brent was apprehensive as his eyes searched Cory’s face.

Cory gazed at Brent in wonder, puzzled and moved by the level of concern his eyes showed. Brent kissed Cory softly, holding her cradled against his body as he moved her so she stood in the shower, then gently washing her. Cory pulled Brent’s head down kissing him soundly. Brent looked extremely apologetic and ashamed, Cory smiled in reasurance, tracing his lips with her finger. 

“I hurt you.” Brent said his voice heavy with sorrow.

Cory was a bit confused. “Yes… and no. It was… intense, but you didn’t damage me… it was just unexpected. I haven’t ever had such a powerful lover as you. I could even say I liked it … your so primal, it thrills me that you want me so much… that I can make you loose control.”

Brent kissed her then looked deeply into her eyes, “Cory I don’t ever want to hurt you.”

“You haven’t and you won’t… please trust me, I’m built a little tougher than the other gals you know. Don’t hold back…” Cory insisted her eyes sincere. “Or I’ll be forced to tease you until you beg for me.” She grinned, her eyes dancing with mischief. 

Brent shook his head at her in disbelief, a little smile on his lips. “Cory, you are amazing, I’ve never met someone like you.”

Cory’s eyes darkened a moment in pain, that was the same thing Jack used to say to her. Brent brushed her face with a finger, “Did I say something wrong?”

Cory shook her head, “No”, but she suddenly wanted to get dressed and leave. Cory finished her shower and turned it off. “I think we’ve used enough water for today!” She said her voice light in humor, but her eyes were distant. 

Brent watched Cory, matching her light humor absently. “Do you think we’ll have to pay Boss back for all the water we used?”

“Nah, I was never here… were you? I think he must have a leak somewhere… a big leak.” Cory laughed hollowly.

Dressed once more they walked out to the parking lot, Brent waited until Cory had unlocked her car then he leaned down kissing her softly on the lips. “Cory you are beautiful… and I love that vest.” 

Cory smiled another false smile. “Thanks. See you tomorrow.”

Brent watched Cory drive away, his heart heavy. He’d said something wrong… and in spite of Cory’s assurances, he’d hurt her. Brent felt the weight of guilt laying heavily on him, he had always been careful, controlled… but he’d never wanted a woman as much as he wanted Cory. She was different, he wanted only her.

Cory drove home deep in thought why did those words hurt so much? Cory, you are amazing, I’ve never met someone like you. They felt like a slap in the face, a reminder that she was different, that she’d always be alone… 

No, not alone, the people at ProTech were her family and she wasn’t alone. Wait, did that just mean she’d fucked her brother?! Cory laughed, I hope not!

Cory thought about the night, Brent was just as fantastic as she’d imagined, and although she was a bit sore… she’d be thrilled for a repeat, or two, or three, or four… Cory grinned to herself. 

Brent’s concern for her was… sweet. He hadn’t really hurt her; it was more pleasure than pain… she could see it becomeing adictive... he was hung! Next time Cory would know what was coming and she’d enjoy it even more… next time? Cory sighed, there may not be a next time, Brent may have just wanted casual sex and she looked like a good candidate. 

Cory didn’t mind too much… but she sure would like a repeat sometime. Maybe she’d get a repeat if she didn’t scare him away. If she let Brent know that she accepted that it was only casual sex, with no commitment.

Yes, just casual sex between two people who were sexually attracted to each other… Oh man, was she attracted! Cory grinned.

Then she had a sobering thought, Brent was training Summer today… what if he’d been ‘with’ her… Cory felt a surge of jealousy. Sure Summer liked Zack, but Brent was a big box of yum… who wouldn’t take a taste? 

How could she compete with that? Summer was a beautiful, petite blonde… every guy’s dream. Cory frowned, and then shrugged, she had no right to feel anything about Brent sleeping with someone else. This wasn’t high school, they were both adults… single adults, Brent could sleep with as many people as he liked, she had no reason to care. 

Cory could pretend it never happened if that’s what Brent wanted… but the thought left a hollow place in her. Cory didn’t want to pretend it hadn’t happened… she really liked him…

The next day, Cory trotted into the building determined to make light of her time with Brent. She was not going to cause this to turn into a soap opera; two adults had fun… nothing more. Cory swung by Boss’s office to see what job she pulled today.

Boss looked at her odd, his face flushed and then he cleared his throat “Ah, Cory… let’s see what we got for you today…” he paged through the assignments. “Anyone you want to be partnered with?” Boss asked his nose still buried in the reports.

Cory grinned. “Seen the security tapes, huh?”

Boss looked up a feigned innocence. “Security tapes… no, no, no nothing like that...”

Cory’s grin grew. “No, no particular PARTNER” she said, laughing when Boss’s face colored at the word partner.

“Good, good. Ah you’re… um, partnered with Zack for this assignment.” Boss said pretending to be studing the paper on the desk before him.

Cory took the file and walked out saving Boss from more embarrassment. She’d known the gym had security cameras; it really wasn’t too much of a surprise that Boss had seen Brent and her… Cory silently thanked the national privacy act that there weren’t any cameras in the locker room or showers! So Boss had seen them kiss… he was discreet, but she wondered who had been the one who had gotten the assignment to review the security tapes and seen it first.

Hmm… couldn’t be helped, all legal adults here. She walked into the gym and sat against the wall, looking over the file. Personal security… Zack’s favorite. Cory grinned sarcastically. 

Zack was not a people person… he was a bit… blunt and tended to speak his mind, still he was the best here, the client wouldn’t have anything to worry about… except Zack’s caustic tongue.”

Zack came strutting out of the locker room. “Hey Kitten… what we got?”

Cory smiled, “Guess you know you’re partnered with me…”

Zack nodded and waved for her to continue.

“We have a personal security…” Cory stated closing the file.

“A babysitting job?” Zack frowned, then shrugged absently. His eyes studying Cory a bit more intensely than usual. From this angle she was pretty sure he could see a good deal of cleavage… 

Cory tossed the file up to him and stood. Zack flipped it open scanning for the pertinent information. “Who’s driving?”

Cory shrugged. “The usual, I’ll drive you give me the info.”

“Got you, head out Kitten.” Cory turned to go get the key and heard Zack’s sarcastic voice once more. “Oh, and Kitten,” Cory stopped glancing back at Zack. “I really liked that emerald green vest.” His eyes sparkled.

Cory groaned, and rolled her eyes. “Thanks.”

Zack was the person reviewing the tapes… what’s the chances of that?! The gods must be laughing at me… Zack hated doing it and usually passed it to someone else. Knowing Zack he probably left a clip on Boss’s desk without warning him… no wonder Boss was so flustered.

Cory went to the front and got the key before meeting Zack in the parking lot. Cory slid into the drivers seat, determined she wouldn’t let Zack get to her… he loved teasing, but Cory knew he wouldn’t say anything to anyone about it. Zack liked being the only one with information, gave him leverage to use against them on the mat.

Cory looked over at Zack, he was studying her again, Cory gave him a mock dirty look, “Where to?”

Zack gave her the address and Cory got on the road. Zack stretched out comfortably his eyes closed and briefed her on the assignment. “Older gentleman, Walter Smith, 68 years old, 5’5, 280lbs. needs escort and protection from Boulder, Colorado to Detroit, Michigan. Drop him. He’s got a bracelet. Two day job” 

Cory knew that ‘bracelet’ was Zack-speak for he had important documents or items in a briefcase that was on a cuff and ‘drop him’ meant they wouldn’t be needed after he was safely in Detroit, Michigan… Cory swore Zack had a photographic memory; she’d only been in the building getting the key for a moment.

Three days, which would be a cakewalk… as long as Zack didn’t clash with the client. Cory eyed Zack, he looked like he was asleep but she knew better, he just liked to observe without others realizing it.

“Yes Kitten?” Zack taunted.

Cory grinned, and shook her head. She saw a slow smile grow on his lips, a real smile… Zack really was handsome… 

His smile turned mocking… Zack was also conceited. Cory laughed and Zack quirked an eyebrow, before once again appearing to sleep. 

Cory wondered briefly if she should’ve stuck around and talked to Brent before she left… No, that was making too big a deal out of what was probably casual sex to him. No reason to change her normal routine.

Cory pulled up in front of the pick up point; the client lived above a coin shop, probably the owner… too old to be a courier. Zack slid from the car, and then he and Cory buzzed the apartment. The client buzzed them in; reckless… yes, he needed protection, if only from his own carelessness… he was an easy target for any thug with even a slight brain. 

The client, Mr. Smith, opened his door before they even reached the top of the stairs and was fussing about packing the last of his personal items in a big suitcase. Cory looked at Zack who had reclined against the doorframe, he wasn’t the type to fuss with a client… if Mr. Smith missed his flight, it wouldn’t faze Zack a bit. Cory was beginning to realize why Boss had put her with Zack on this case, he must have knew that Mr. Smith was going to need a little ‘extra attention’. 

“Mr. Smith. I’m Cory. Is there anything I can do?” Cory said, stepping closer in an effort to help speed him along.

“No, no Miss… I got it, I got it.” Mr. Smith fussed, he struggled to close the suitcase. Cory held it closed so he could latch it. “Good. Yes, very good. Shall we go now?”

Cory nodded and watched as Mr. Smith struggled to carry the suitcase. Cory reached out. “May I?”

For several minutes Mr. Smith looked at her, Cory pointedly took off her blazer, casually draping it over her arm. 

“Oh, my, you’re a big one… ok, but let me know if you get tired and I’ll take it.” Mr. Smith sputtered.

Cory nodded politely, picking his bag up easily and starting down the stairs to the car. Zack followed behind Mr. Smith without comment. Cory loaded the suitcase in the trunk and tossed the keys at Zack, he caught them and climbed into the drivers seat. Once Cory got Mr. Smith in the car she sat in the back beside him.

“That one doesn’t talk much does he?” Mr. Smith said waving his hand at Zack.

“Not if we’re lucky.” Cory replied, her voice deadpan. Zack glanced in the rear view mirror; Cory could see his eyes sparkle in humor. 

Cory patiently listened to Mr. Smith’s endless tales of the wonders of coin collecting all the way to the airport. 

Then through the never-ending security checks Mr. Smith fussed, delaying them at every one of them, about not removing his brief case. This was slowing their progress; Cory glanced at her watch anxiously. If Mr. Smith kept this up the plane would leave without them aboard.

“Mr. Smith. I realized how important this case is, I assure you I won’t let any one take it. Trust me.” Cory wheedled in her best ‘plead with a idiot’ voice. Zack was reclined against a wall on the other side of security waiting. 

Finally Cory got Mr. Smith to send his briefcase through the last one, he rushed to the other side quickly snatching up the case and fastening it back on his wrist. Cory sighed and followed him. 

By the time they’d gotten Mr. Smith on the plane seated in his seat by the window Cory was nearing the end of her patience. Cory took her seat beside him and Zack dropped into his seat behind them… at least Mr. Smith booked first class… at this point she wouldn’t have put it past him to have booked coach. The plane took off and seconds later Mr. Smith was snoring happily, Cory breathed a sigh of relief.

Zack leaned forward his breath brushing softly against her neck. “You’re a natural mom Kitten.”

Cory turned giving him a truly dirty look. “Thanks.”

It was times like this that she realized she wasn’t mommy material; you practically have to be a saint to deal with this every day.

Zack flashed her one of his sarcastic smiles. Cory wondered what he’d look like with a genuine smile of happiness… or breathless with passion. Whoa! Where did that one come from, Cory shook her head she had sex on the brain!

Zack watched her, and even after Cory turned around she could still feel his gaze on her. Cory turned back to look at him. “Zack show me some of your moves.”

Zack smiled a slow lazy smile “I only teach on the mat and in the bedroom… which would you like?”

Cory gave Zack a thoughtful look, then replied in a sassy tone. “Hmm… I remember us combining the two.”

Zack’s eyes sparkled in humor. “Touché” 

The rest of the plane trip she could feel Zack watching her, it should have made her edgy but his intense gaze made her skin tingle and her nipples tighten, her whole body was hyper aware of him. 

When the plane landed Mr. Smith awoke... then fussed about the time it took to get off the plane, that the airport was too crowded and that they’d never be able to help him if one of those ‘young punks’ tried to take the briefcase… 

Cory smiled through it all, until the last complaint about them being unable to help if one of the ‘young punks’ tried to take the briefcase.

Cory stopped, selected a golf club from the shop they were about to pass and handed it to him. “There now you’re safe.” Cory pronounced her voice cold. Mr. Smith stood gaping like a fish, looking at first her then the golf club. 

Cory marched over handing the clerk the money for two. Selecting another as she left the store she bent hers in half, leaning over Mr. Smith as he cowered she said, “Yes, I do think you’re safer with the golf club. Can we go now?”

Zack had his hand covering his face, his body shook he was trying so hard not to laugh, he looked over at Cory and she swore she could almost see tears. Zack looked away; collecting himself when he turned back all that was left was a small smirk. 

“Say Kitten, you have a way with people don’t you?” Zack’s voice was ripe with irony.

Cory raised her eyebrows, still too angry to talk in a civil tone. The rest of the thankfully short trip was very quiet. Mr. Smith had nothing to say, he kept darting looks at Cory’s arms and was extremely thankful when they arrived at their destination.

 

Chapter 9: Cory/Zack

Driving back to the airport, Zack and Cory stopped to check into their room at the hotel airport, Boss always flew them back the next day when their flight in was on the same day as the completion of the mission… kind of a courtesy so they wouldn’t end up having two flights on the same day.

It was a courtesy Cory appreciated today more than ever, she didn’t think she could face going through the airport again right now… Cory was pretty sure the shop keeper had spread the story about her little hissy-fit by now.

Zack was silent, but he keep shooting her looks and smirking… Cory rolled her eyes, she was glad she made somebody’s day. What was Boss going to think when the client told him? Cory shook her head in disgust. 

Cory checked in and went to her room; Boss usually paid for the room but Cory sprang to get her own… she couldn’t handle one more smirk.

Cory knew if Zack baited her right now they’d probably get arrested, and definitely get kicked out. She was pissed, but mostly at herself she couldn’t believe she couldn’t handle one crabby old man!

Maybe she could ask if they had a gym, maybe a light work out would help relieve her stress… there was another way, Cory pictured Zack’s naked body covering hers like it had on the mat at the end of their last match. 

What was she thinking? All this time they’d worked together now that she’d slept with one member of the team she was willing to throw it all away? How long would the men respect her once they knew Cory was randomly spreading her legs for co-workers?

And why shouldn’t she?! Why did it always come back to double standards? It was ok for the men to bed as many females as they like without loosing the other team members respect, heck half of them had bed almost every female in the office… even Brent had probably had his share. Why shouldn’t she take advantage of the possible opportunity to have hot wild sex with Zack?

She’d had an interest in him for years, now he seemed interested in her. Could it be simply because Zack knew she’d been with Brent? Could this be some kind of sick competition between them? Or had Zack never thought her willing to… to what, throw everything away on a good fuck? Ah, she was giving herself a headache… 

Cory lay down on her bed; she hated hotel beds they were like lying on a slab of concrete. She didn’t really need to think about this now… she didn’t even know if Zack was really interested. Zack teased everyone in the company about something… male and female, he was Zack and it was like breathing to him. 

No, she really didn’t have to make any decisions… last time they got frisky he got up and walked away leaving her one great big ball of frustration. For all Cory knew that’s as far as he’d ever take it… and she swore she’d seriously hurt Zack if he got her all worked up again and walked away… Cory grinned, like she could ever hurt him, he’d dance circles around her! 

Zack was really too much, so arrogant… Cory reflected that it was part of his charm; he was untouchable which only made her want him more, both on the mat and in the bedroom!

Cory heard a soft knock at her door, she got up and looked out the peephole before swinging the door open wide. “What do you want Zack? If you’re here to tease me you can turn it back around. I feel pretty embarrassed about my hissy-fit without your taunts.”

Zack grinned a sly grin and shrugged. “Kitten, I personally love your way with people… You aren’t planning on hiding in there until we leave are you?”

Cory glared at him, and then gave an embarrassed grin. “No… guess not.”

“Come on out, the hotel has a gym. We’ll spar for a while that should help your mood.”

Cory looked at Zack in mock confusion. “Who are you and what did you do with Zack?”

Zack quirked his eyebrow evilly, “I won’t tell you until you beat me in battle.”

Cory’s eyes lit with humor. “You got it tall, mysterious stranger. Give me 10 minutes and I’ll meet you there.”

“Will you wear the emerald vest?” Zack flashed her a devilish grin.

“For you anything.” Cory replied sarcastically as he turned to go.

Zack entered the elevator, turning around he pushed the button then looked at her his eyes glittering. “I may hold you to that Kitten.”

Cory turned shutting the door, Zack was truly a puzzle… but one she wouldn’t mind playing with, Cory grinned. 

Stripping her work clothes off Cory put on her workout pants… then thought a moment. Zack wanted to play, hmmm… Cory pulled on a sleeveless men’s white tank over her sexy black lace bra… the shirt was nearly see through with age. Cory she used it to sleep in, but tonight it was her secret weapon, she smirked. Let’s see how well Zack can concentrate while looking at her breasts. 

Cory surveyed the results in the mirror her breasts where cupped by the lace of the bra, presenting quite a good view of her ample cleavage, the lace barely hiding them… yes, this will do nicely. Zack liked advantages… well she had a few of her own, and this was the perfect time to use them. 

Satisfied with the result Cory drew her hair back into a braid, a looping her towel over her shoulder she left the room.

The gym was a flowery, barely funtactional room, the mats soft and plush… it would be more difficult to maneuver on them. It looked like a room that got very little use; the weight benches were pushed against the mirrored walls.

Zack stood in the center of one of the mats, his skin shone lightly with sweat, highlighting his solid lean muscles. He was dressed in his usual green muscle shirt and loose black pants; he’d obviously warmed up. 

Cory was amazed at the fluid movements of Zack’s body as he flowed through his positions, from fighting stance to defending stance to another entirely different fighting stance.

How many different fighting styles had he mastered? No one at the company had ever beat Zack and watching him now; Cory doubted anyone had ever challenged him sufficiently to have even seen his full potential. Zack was inspiring to watch and had he not stopped, shifting effortlessly to face her, she’d have gladly watched him for as long as he continued. 

Zack tilted his head, his gaze traveling the length of Cory’s body in appreciation, as intimate as if he’d touched her… her was skin aflame, it tingled like it had been stroked. 

As Zack’s eyes came up and met Cory’s, he quirked an eyebrow at her shameless taunt. Zack eyed her, his gaze speculative, he watched the gentle sway of her hips as she took the mat then Zack’s eyes took on a predatory gleam as he took his fight stance. Without his usual sarcastic smile, Zack took on a dangerous sensuality, a savage predatory quality that both frightened and aroused Cory.

Zack stalked her, his agile body anticipating her moves and blocking them instinctively, this match was like no other she’d ever had with him. Zack’s ravenous gaze made Cory shiver but she couldn’t say if it was in anticipation or fear. His moves were skilled, toying with her, leaving her backing away on the defensive, his prey. 

Cory’s skin grew damp from the unfamiliar effort of consistently defending herself. Zack moved in, baiting her and testing her until she slipped up misjudging a block, his hand caught her wrist. Zack brought Cory’s wrist up behind her back as he dealt with her artful attempt at manipulation… grabbing the scanty coverage of the old t-shit and tearing it from her body before drawing his finger lightly over her cunt enticing her. 

Cory spun in to Zack’s left, freeing her arm and struck. Zack’s limber body easily dodged her blow and she went on the offensive, his skillful blocks mocking her, taunting her with the ineffectiveness of her attacks. 

Cory’s scent stimulated him, the sweet aroma of her desire made her arousal apparent, her lips parted as she panted. Her skin was silken with sweat and Zack he could remember the taste of her skin, he could see her control was beginning to waver. 

Zack easily slid inside Cory’s defenses once more, capturing her and cupping her sensuously to his body. His fingers dipped inside her bra, he gave Cory’s nipple a gentle tug causing her to gasp and her body to shiver as the waves of ecstasy raced to her pussy.

Cory tried to repress her desire as Zack released her and went on the offensive once more. Zack easily evaded her attack and his hands brushed the voluptuous curves of her hips. His erotic attacks were shredding Cory’s concentration; she longed to feel him, to stroke Zack’s lean hard body, to feel it press down on her.

Zack’s eyes contemplated her, roaming her body and reading her lust with cunning accuracy. Then using his touch brazenly to shred her restraint, antagonizing and arousing her until her moves were disorganized, impulsive. Zack paused and gave Cory an arrogant taunting look; she knew she could not escape under his wary gaze. 

When Zack did move it was with such swift fluid speed that Cory couldn’t get her lust fogged brain to respond and she failed to block the sweep of his feet taking her down. Zack lay on top of her pinning Cory effortlessly, her arms locked above her head. 

Flaunting his control over her body, Zack rolled his hips rubbing his hard cock against her pussy, a look of wicked satisfaction on his face as Cory’s body quivered with desire. 

Cory’s eyes met Zack’s, her look defiant; she refused to submit to him. Cory freed a hand, she reached between their bodies and with a coy look she ran her fingers over Zack’s cock, teasing him.

Zack’s eyes glittered dangerously as he recaptured her hand and pinned it once more above her head, then nuzzled her neck. Cory felt a warm wet tongue glide over her jugular, her arms and legs weakened as her body surrendered unwilling to fight it anymore. Cory moaned softly as Zack’s lips razed her collarbone down to her breasts. 

Satisfied with Cory’s surrender, Zack released her arm to slide the strap down, before pinning it firmly once more. Then he released the other arm from the strap, before trapping it once more. Zack’s lips ravaged her breasts mercilessly Cory thrashed and moaned, she could feel the moisture pooling between her legs and the swell of his hard cock against her. She squirmed against it and Zack drew back, the look in his eyes dominant, aggressive... It thrilled and excited Cory. 

Zack demanded total surrender; Cory laid still once more and his lips returned to torture her erect nipples. Then, releasing her hands, Zack drew her to her feet; stripped the clothes from Cory’s compliant body and led her over to the weight bench facing the mirror.

Zack bent Cory over the bench, his hands stroking her hips tracing the soft cleft of her pussy before dipping in between the folds stroking and teasing with feather light touches over her clit. Cory’s body trembled she wanted Zack so much, she wanted his cock buried inside her. Zack stripped his shirt off and pulled the drawstring of his pants, they dropped at his feet and he stepped out of them. 

Zack watched her, his gaze commanding, as he stroked her pussy with the head of his cock. He teased Cory, staying just on the edge of entering her, she panted desperately and tried to grind into him. Zack moved back, preventing her from pressing into him, with a light swat on her ass and then placed himself at her entrance again. 

Zack bent over Cory cupping her body with his, he whispered to her. “Look at me.” He tilted Cory’s face up to gaze into the mirror before her, then he straightened and thrust into Cory sheathing himself in her snug pussy in a swift smooth thrust. Cory cried out at the excruciating pleasure, she could see him dominating her, controlling her and it made her feel wanton. Zack’s hands grasped her hips holding Cory still as he stroked his cock in and out of her tight pussy. 

The idea that someone could walk in and find them like this only turned Cory on more. Zack studied her knowingly, his lips curved in a sensual, satisfied smirk as she moaned. Then Zack rotated his hips smoothly as he stroked hitting every nerve in her hyper sensitized pussy causing Cory’s body to shake as her moans became deep and lusty.

Zack played with her, confident in his complete mastery over her, stroking Cory’s pussy with light strokes of his fingers as his cock stroked her inside. Cory’s breath came in short pants between her moans. 

Cory could see Zack towering over her supine body, domineering, masterful, his cock stirring her lust to new heights of passion. Cory cried out loudly as her orgasm hit her in hard ripples, the contractions of her pussy milking at Zack’s cock, drawing on it powerfully.

Zack grasped Cory’s hips firmly, fucking her hard through her orgasm and sending her soaring higher in her passion. Cory trembled and cried out again, her pussy spasming wildly around his cock as he drove it into her until Zack thrust hard into her a last time and shot his cum deep inside her. 

Cory panted as her body calmed, Zack rocked his hips gently against her pussy, his soft pubic hair brushing at her clit and she shook once more her pussy clenching his cock. Zack slid himself from Cory’s body, then leaned down over her, his eyes gentle and whispered. “Kitten you’re amazing.” 

Zack helped Cory to her admittedly wobbly feet and his eyes looked down at her slyly, his lips curved in a little smile. “I think this work out went well.”

Cory looked at Zack in amazement and then laughed. “I think I like working out with you!”

Zack raised his eyebrows, his sarcastic smile in place. “Ah, Kitten you flatter me.”

Cory took a shaky breath. “Not at all.” She replied with a little satisfied smile.

Zack slid his pants on, tying the drawstring. Cory would never be able to see him in those pants again without wondering if he was commando. Zack’s eyes twinkled in amusement as if he knew her thoughts; grabbing his shirt he strolled over picking up Cory’s bra and pants, then tossed the remains of her t-shirt at the trash.

Strolling lithely back to Cory he handed her the bra and pants. She put them on and Zack grinned, “I think I owe you a shirt.” He handed her his shirt, Cory laughed and put it on, it smelled deliciously like Zack.

They walked out of the gym and, in comfortable silence, got on the elevator. Zack glanced over at Cory, his usual mocking smile in place. “Feeling less stressed Kitten, or do we need to go out and buy you some golf clubs?”

Cory gave him a mock glare, “Why do you call me Kitten?”

Zack’s smile turned taunting, “You want the answer you’ll have to beat me in a match.”

Cory shook her head in amusement. “You don’t make any thing easy.”

“Where would be the fun in that?” Zack replied, his gaze turning bold. “Kitten some of the best things in life have to be fought for.”

Perplexed, Cory studied Zack a moment. His eyes were inscrutable, but his smile was serious.

The elevator stopped at Cory’s floor, opening to let her out. She gave Zack one more puzzled look then, shrugged dismissing it. “Meet you downstairs in the diner in 20?”

Zack nodded calmly, then flashed her a wicked smile, “I think greens your color Kitten.”

Cory looked puzzled for a moment then realized, his t-shirt was green, just like her vest that she had worn the day Brent and she…

The elevator door closed and Cory stared at it a moment. She smirked nothing ever changed Zack was just as much an enigma as the day she’d met him… and just as big a tease!

Cory continued into her room closing and chaining the door, hotel electronic locks were incredibly easy to trick… the right equipment and abracadabra a ‘skeleton key’ to any room. She didn’t have anything a thief would want but she wasn’t in the mood to have to kick someone’s butt in the nude. 

Cory stripped down, a naughty smile lighting her face as she remembered the night’s activities. Damn that man was good! Both on the mat and in the bedroom department… her cheeks flushed as she remembered him dominating her... if she kept this up she was going to need that shower to be cold!

All this time she’d been alone, frustrated… now she’d found two guys that she had high hopes of getting repeat performances from! Cory grinned… then her grin faded, she just hoped it didn’t come back and bite her in the butt. 

Neither Brent nor Zack seemed likely to tell anyone about their time together… at least she’d picked two that could keep their mouth shut… well not shut, a sly smile formed on Cory’s face. She turned on the shower, adjusting it to just short of scalding. Cory always did love the sting and heat of a good shower, the spray made her skin tingle. She brushed her nipples, remembering Zack’s lips sucking and nibbling them…. No, Zack definitely did not keep his mouth shut. Cory couldn’t help it, in the bedroom she was turned on by strong alpha males. 

Cory sighed, this was not going to be a short shower if she kept this up… she turned the shower cold. “Ah, damn I hate the cold!” She washed quickly getting out and toweling herself vigorously to restore feeling to her frozen limbs.

Cory glanced at the clock, good she still had 10 minutes… she dug through her duffle bag. She’d only brought work clothes… except her work out clothes and the old t-shirt. She grinned; she was going to need a new sleep shirt.

Cory finally settled on a pair of black slacks and a tan camisole, she usually wore her blazer over it… but she thought it looked good paired with the slacks without the blazer. Gathering her hair in a clip, she grabbed her room key and left. Everything at the hotel was put on tab and paid by ProTech; she hoped they had decent food here.

When Cory entered the hotel restaurant the hostess eyed her uncomfortably and timidly said, “I’m sorry we don’t have any tables available.” The young hostess looked cowed as if afraid Cory would become violent. Cory smiled, this was the reason she covered her arms… the looks, the attitude, the fear. 

“It’s fine, I’m with the gentleman over there.” Cory pointed to Zack who was watching in amusement. He was dressed in a soft black form fitting shirt and deep black dress pants, he looked too yummy… but then when didn’t he? Cory weaved through the tables ignoring the odd looks and sat across from Zack.

“I’m glad I amuse you.” Cory said sarcastically, but she softened it with a smile.

“Hey Kitten what can I say… you’re a endless amusement park of fun… need a golf club?” Zack grinned.

Cory hit him lightly on the arm, “Stop or I’ll kick your butt.”

Zack looked like he was debating it for a moment, and then replied, “I’m pretty sure that if we spared here we’d both be arrested… for indecent exposure.” His eyes twinkled mischievously like the thought was tempting.

Cory grinned, “Oh yes, that would be fun to explain to Boss.” Then shot him a dirty look, “Oh and thanks for cueing him in to the security tape, when I came in his face turned so red I thought I’d have to call him a medic.”

“Who me?” Zack said feigning innocence, but the look in his eye was of satisfaction. “Oh Kitten you got me all wrong.”

“Some how I doubt that… it seemed like I got you all right…” Cory retorted dryly.

“Whom got whom?” Zack smirked his eyes flashing.

“Touché…” Cory replied, “until next time…”

Zack’s eyes lit with interest, his smirk growing. “Anytime Kitten.”

Cory laughed, and waved the waitress over. The petite raven-haired woman approached the table, immediately stopping next to Zack. “Hi my name is Nancy, can I get you anything?” 

Cory watched amused as the woman fawned over Zack, it was the same no matter where he went. Zack flashed the waitress a slow lazy smile. “Hmm… Nancy. Yes, I’m sure there’s many things you could do for me.”

Nancy giggled and laid a hand on his arm coyly. As Zack charmed her, Nancy would occasionally steal a nervous glance at Cory as if she was afraid she’d get pounded if she went too far. 

Cory smirked at Zack, his eyes glittered, he knew what she was going to do. Zack quickly placed his order getting a few more giggles from Nancy.

“Nancy…” Cory batted her eyelashes and laid it on thick, “Oh what a pretty little thing you are,” Cory’s eyes traveled the length of the woman’s body, “Yes, very nice. I have many things you can do for me… What are you doing after work sweetie?”

Nancy blanched, her hand shook as she took Cory’s order, and then she escaped swiftly. 

Zack was attempting to hold in his laughter, his lips curled in an amused smirk. “Now Kitten why did you go and do a thing like that… she was so flustered she’ll probably mess up our order.”

“Well, she won’t be worried about me hurting her for flirting with you anymore…” Cory grinned. “I think you’re a bad influence… you’re rubbing off on me.”

Zack shook his head in disbelief at her antics. His eyes glittered in humor, his tone teasing he replied, “Off, on, Kitten I’ll rub you anyway you like.”

Cory’s grin grew wicked; “I may hold you to that…”

Zack raised his eyebrow at her taunt; he recognized his words from earlier being used against him.

“Comody and tragity?” Zack inquired.

For a moment Cory looked at him in confusion, then smiled a bit sadly. “Yes, my mom brought me to get that tattoo on my 18th birthday. It reads ‘Carpe Diam’.”

Zack’s gaze was serious intent like he could look inside her and read what was on her mind. “Seize the day.”

Cory nodded. Luckily Cory was saved from any further inquiry by the arrival of the food.

In spite of Zack’s words the order was perfect when it came, Nancy was cautious to avoid eye contact with Cory, but as she left she flashed a coy little smile at Zack. 

When Cory finished her meal she pushed out her chair and stood. “I should be going… have fun with Nancy.” She grinned.

Zack’s eyes studied her, his eyes mysterious. “Sit Kitten.” Cory shrugged, sat back down and relaxed. “You don’t have to do that.” Zack said, his eyes still studying her. Then he flashed a wicked grin. “Kitten, what would you have done if she’d taken you up on your offer?”

Cory laughed hollowly, “No one ever has… they’re afraid of me.”

“They’re idiots.” Zack watched Cory his gaze keen

“Zack, is that a complement?” Cory said lightly in amusement.

“Yes” Zack replied his voice sincere.

“Thank you… are you sure you’re Zack, not his twin brother or clone…” Cory teased

Zack smirked playfully. “Do you want me to be?” 

For a moment Cory pretended to be deep in thought, then replied, “Depends…” Cory bit her lip mischievously, “is he hung like you?”

Zack’s smirk grew, “Hung? Hmmm… Kitten, the world couldn’t handle two of me.” He replied with a mocking lilt to his voice.

“You’re probably right… there wouldn’t be room for both your ego’s” Cory snipped, a sassy grin on her face.

“Ego? Ah Kitten, I thought I earned the right to be confident… guess I’ll just have to try harder to prove it to you.” Zack’s eyes were piercing, his lips curved into a sensual smile.

Cory smiled provocatively, “Yes, I think I’ll need further proof.”

 

Chapter 10: Cory

Much to Nancy’s dismay, Zack and Cory left together. As they strolled through the lobby Zack’s eyes lit, he led her into the hotel gift shop… Looking around, Zack spotted some silk neck ties, massage oil, sleep mask, candles... gathering a small basket of things. Zack’s eyes met Cory’s, they challenged her to back down, to leave without finding out what he was going to do with the items he selected. Undaunted, Cory gazed back defiantly at him.

Zack guided Cory to his room, before opening the door he turned to Cory. “Last chance Kitten.” Zack’s smile was cocky, his tone taunting, but she could see a fierce light in his eyes that she was fast coming to know as arousal.

Cory’s heartbeat sped up, racing with adrenaline. Zack’s look was so enticing she knew she had to take him up on this, who knew when she’d ever get another chance. “Oh, no I’m not going anywhere. Lead on tall, mysterious stranger.”

Zack gave her a truly wicked smirk, pulling the sleep mask from the bag.

When Zack covered her eyes with the mask Cory felt a moment of panic, then she relaxed Zack would not hurt her. Then Zack took her hands and led Cory into his room, he released her hands and she stood rock still. Cory felt Zack’s breath brush her ear, his voice was soft as he whispered in her ear, “Do you trust me?”

Cory felt a little shiver of fear, she wondered the same thing. “Yes.” She replied. Cory didn’t know what he was going to do to her but she had reached a point where she didn’t care as long as he touched her.

Cory felt Zack stroke her neck feather light with the tip of his finger, and then he whispered, “Yes what, Kitten?” 

Zack’s voice came from her other side like he was circling her, stalking her. Cory’s breathing quickened. “Yes I trust you.” She said her voice came out barely above a whisper, but he must have heard her.

Cory felt Zack’s hands brush her breasts through the camisole and then he stroked her arm before sliding one strap of her camisole slowly down. His hand brushed her cheek, and then he slid the other strap down. Cory felt Zack’s breath on her neck then his fingers unclasped her bra, he drew it off slowly and her nipples tightened from the cooler air of the room. His fingertip brushed her spine. Then she felt his hands unzip her pants drawing them down to lay puddled at her feet. His breath brushed her left ear. 

The sensations of his constantly touching her some place new and unexpected made her quiver. It was like there were more men touching her than just him. He drew the camisole off over her head, and then she felt his finger trace the sensitive skin at the back of her neck. When his breath brushed her exposed nipples, she couldn’t hold back the moan that escaped her. His hand slid down her hip hooking her panties and drawing the last piece of clothing from her leaving her feeling exposed, vulnerable.

She felt him pick her up and she was lain on something soft, velvety. Her fingertips felt the brush of the soft fabric before his hand captured hers. She felt the brush of something cool and soft slide slowly up her hip across her stomach between her breasts before circling her wrist, it tightened softly. Then he captured her other wrist the soft cloth slid up her side, over the top of her breast, between her breasts then circled her wrist. She felt it tighten. She’d guessed what he was going to do with the ties but the feeling of helplessness was unexpected. She shivered. She tugged gingerly causing the ties to tighten slightly, not painfully but if she struggled they would tighten.

She heard Zack moving around her, still circling her like a hungry predator. 

He brushed her skin lightly, randomly, as he circled her with something so soft it felt like the barest whisper of sensation. The feeling was heightened by not knowing where he’d touch next. Her skin felt like one big erogenous zone, tingling waiting for that next unexpected touch. So many places she would have never known would feel so good, her body arched up off the blanket desperate to feel his touch. Hollow of her hip, under side of her breasts, hollow behind the ear, the exquisite torture was driving her wild, her breath came in short little pants between her moans as the brush of his instrument of torture found ever new places she’d never thought sensitive before.

Then she felt his body brush hers, she gasped as his cock brushed her cleft, just a barest brush and it was gone. Her hands struggle with the restraint “Please.” She panted. 

Then she felt his lips on her neck, nipping gently along her jugular. He drew her earlobe into his mouth raking his teeth lightly over it, his breath brushing the shell of her ear like a warm gentle touch, she moaned. “Please…” His voice soft in her ear she heard him growl softly, “Don’t make me gag you… it would be a shame to not have access to those delicious lips” his tongue traced her lips. A stab of fear went through her, before the sensation of her nipple being drawn in to his warm moist mouth wiped all thoughts from her mind except for the feel of his lips. Drawing back he racked his teeth lightly over her taught nipple drawing another lusty moan from her lips. 

She felt his tongue trace the hollow of her hip, then stroke up her cleft of her pussy brushing her clit her body jumped, his tongue flicked it, then she felt the warm enclosure of his mouth as he drew it in applying slow, potent suction. She cried out in passion. Then his lips released her swollen clit, she whimpered. She wanted to beg, beg him to fuck her, to let her touch him.

She felt him untie her from whatever she’d been tied to, she gave a sigh of relief he was freeing her. Zack turned her over and retied her, her heart clenched. She felt the soft velvety cloth under her cheek; it smelled faintly like Zack and for some reason that soothed her. She felt the slither of cool cloth glide up her side across her lower back, down her ass along the inside of her thigh then encircling her ankle. She felt another stab of fear, her body trembled. She felt his lips nibble on her side. Then a brush of something soft across the backs of her knees, her breath caught in her throat.

Then the slide of cold soft cloth slid up over her shoulder, trailing slowly down her back, across the crack of her ass and down the inside of her thigh across the back of her knee and encircle the other ankle. She froze, her heart clenching as she felt the cloth tighten spreading and securing first one leg then the other. 

Then she felt the liquid warmth of oil trickled down her back, his hands rubbed the oil in to her skin, stroking her and tracing the ridges of her muscles. She turned to mush, the tension in her body loosened and evaporated. His hands stroked down her back, caressing the cheeks of her ass. He straddled her hips, leaning down over her his breath brushing the hairs along the side of her neck. She could feel him poised over her, like a predator over its kill. Then the silken sensation as he drew his cock along the cheeks of her ass, he paused his cock lying at the rise of her ass as he nuzzled her ear, running his tongue along the hollow behind it. He felt her body tremble, his hands gliding smoothly over her taught muscles he drew back, his hands gliding fluidly over her ass and down her thighs. Her skin was silken with oil his feather light touch left her skin feeling like she was tingling all the way down her body, her whole body shook softly. He stroked the inside of her thighs circling but never touching her pussy. She was so wet; he could smell her delicious juices. He trailed a finger along her pussy, brushing the lips gently, she quivered twice she made low moaning sounds, half plaintive, half eager. 

Straddling her once more, his cock lying hard against her ass. She felt him reach up and untie first one hand then the other. He slid from her body, and then she felt his hands untie her feet. She lay compliant, waiting for his will. He turned her over and his hands stroked up her hips over her stomach, cupping her breasts his fingers gently pinched the nipples and she gasped. Then slowly up to cup her face, his tongue traced her lips.  
His hand pushed the mask up, his eyes studying hers boldly.

Sometime during the night he’d lit a candle, the flame flickered in his eyes. The candlelight turning their skin golden. They lay on a plush velvet blanket on the bed.

“Kitten look at me.” Zack growled softly. “Tell you want me… beg for me to take you.”

“Yes, yes please.” Cory panted.

“Please what, what do you want me to do to you…”

“Please Zack, please fuck me.” She pleaded.

He nodded satisfied; thrusting his cock into her depths so deep she felt his balls brush her ass. 

Looking up into his feral gaze, Cory reveled his power. He fucked her slow deep and hard, until she was moaning deeply, nearing her climax. Her eyes closed with the intense feeling. He lifted her legs over his arms, rising to his knees, he paused. He slapped her ass, his gaze commanding. “Look at me…”

Cory opened her eyes looking submissively into his fierce eyes. 

Come for me Kitten, scream out my name.” He fucked her hard and fast sending her screaming over the edge. “Ah, Zack!” her body shook as the orgasm hit her, her pussy contracting and drawing at his cock. Zack rotated his hips brushing against her g-spot and her body bucked “Ah! Zack! God Zack!” She’d never felt an orgasm so intense in all of her life.

Unable to resist the draw of her pussy clenching him, sucking at his cock, Zack shot his cum deep inside her. As their bodies calmed, he withdrew from her body, lowering her legs to rest on the bed. 

Gazing down at her, her face flushed with passion, her breasts heaving, and body glistening with sweat. He felt an affection he’d never felt before; unfamiliar with this odd feeling he leaned over her kissing her softly on the mouth.

Then he rose from the bed, went to the bathroom and turned on the shower. Collecting himself, he returned looked down at her and smirked, “I’m not god, but thanks for the comparison.”

Cory looked at him in disbelief, how could he be so… spirited, she felt like she’d just run a marathon! She grinned, that was Zack, never serious… well, almost never. Cory remembered his fierce gaze both in a match and in sex; there he was very serious.

Zack raised his eyebrows, his grin turning wicked. “Hey Kitten, want to fight for first shot at the shower?”

Cory laughed, “Fight?! I don’t think I can stand!”

Zack attempted an innocent look, failing miserably, since his lips curved in a taunting smile. “Why?”

Cory narrowed her eyes at him.

“Still think there should be two of me?” he asked with a satisfied, faintly mocking smile.

Cory shook her head. “I’m not sure the worlds ready for one of you.”

Zack smiled an arrogant, pleased smile. Reaching a hand down to help her to her feet. 

Cory took his hand and slid from the soft blanket, to her feet. Zack slid his hand from hers. “Ok, no fight… perhaps later.” His eyes flashed wickedly.

Cory grinned, and then went in to the shower; she stood facing the water, her face angled up into the spray. She loved the feel of the warm water running over her face. 

Then she felt Zack behind her, he ran soapy hands gently over her back, down her arms, then over her hips and down her legs. It was such a caring loving gesture, Cory was afraid to turn, she was afraid to look in his eyes, this was different… it would change everything and she wasn’t sure she was ready for that, she didn’t think Zack was ready for that. So she kept her gaze down cast refusing to acknowledge this was becoming more than sex.

Zack turned her rinsing the soap from her body, and then cupped her face tilting her head up he brushed his lips over hers. She looked into his eyes but they were reserved, his face blank of emotion. He then stepped back, the Zack she knew smiled his mocking smile,  
“Need a towel Kitten?”

Zack handed her a towel from the rack, Cory stepped out of the shower drying her body, then her hair, she was braiding it when Zack stepped from the shower. He ran the towel over his body before wrapping it absently around his hips. He stood silently watching her as she braided her hair. When she finished she turned smiling, “if I don’t get some sleep I’m liable to miss our flight tomorrow. I don’t have your talent for sleeping anywhere.”

Zack shrugged with a grin “It’s a guy thing.”

Cory walked out into the room her clothes were laid out on the end of the bed.

She brushed the ebony velvet of the blanket once more. “Even at a hotel you’re treated like royalty, what’s it like having women falling all over you all the time.” Cory taunted.

“Tiring.” Zack replied his face deadpan, his eyes enigmatic. 

Then he shrugged, “I hate hotel sheets and blankets, I strip the bed when I check in and use new ones I’ve brought. 

Cory dressed, and Zack walked her to the door. “At least this time I get to keep my own shirt.” She teased.

“Tsk, Kitten you know you like my shirt.” Zack scolded, with a sly smile.

Cory paused in the doorway. “Maybe.” She replied coyly. Zack smacked her lightly on the ass, and she grinned. “See you in the morning!”

Cory heard the door close behind her as she walked down the hall. The longer she knew Zack the more he puzzled her.

 

Zack

Zack closed the door walking over to the bed he laid back on it deep in thought. He was confused never before had he stroked a woman in a non-sexual affectionate manner as he’d done when he’d washed Cory. 

He didn’t know what it was that drew him to her, why he’d kissed her. Kisses denoted affection deeper than sexual attraction… he did not kiss the women he bedded. 

She had an amazing zest for life, a bold way of dealing with anything that came her way. The memory of Cory strong, sexy, defiant, Cory; bowing to his will, subservient to him… hell, it was making him hot again. He couldn’t get enough of her.

But there was something more… something he wasn’t sure he liked, this feeling of attachment… affection. The feelings were unfamiliar, uncomfortable.

Once back at base he needed to back away, if he could distance himself from these feelings he’d feel secure again… 

 

Brent

Cory was already gone on assignment when Brent returned from a quick security check for a local business. He didn’t want her to feel like he was pressuring her, but he really wanted to see her. The way she’d behaved when they parted that night… he just wanted to make sure she was all right… that she didn’t hate him. 

The guilt for treating her so rough had kept him up most of the night; he hadn’t meant to hurt her. He felt disgusted with himself, he just hoped she could forgive him; it would tear him up inside if she couldn’t. 

He stopped in Boss’s office after dropping off the report with Gretchen. Boss had seemed distracted, when Brent had asked him about Cory’s current assignment he had become guarded. Brent had a uneasy feeling that he was holding something back and his suspicions were confirmed when he heard it was a two man job. 

Brent didn’t need anyone to tell him who she had been partnered with. He hadn’t seen Zack all day; it also explained Boss’s discomfort.

Brent fell back on his military training, displaying no emotion about the situation and not inquiring any further. Boss seemed relieved, no doubt he was anticipating this to disrupt his operations. Brent knew if would upset Cory to know that she was the cause of conflict in the organization.

Like it or not he could not actively pursue Cory, he had to remain professional and hope she'd willingly choose him… and that his rival Zack could accept her decision. The question remained though in the back of his mind, could HE accept it if Cory choose Zack… he wasn’t so sure, and if he couldn’t he would have to leave the town and company he was fast coming to call home.

Still for the next three days Brent thought of little besides Cory whenever he wasn’t on a job. He wondered if he was a fool to have fallen in love with Cory so quickly. He couldn’t deny it, he loved her. How could he feel so strongly about a woman he had barely spent time with? There was something about Cory that made him want to protect her, to be by her side, to have only her… it didn’t make sense but he couldn’t stop feeling he needed her.

Brent felt Summer’s gaze on him once more; they’d been partnered for a personal protection job today. Today Cory would return, then she’d be on RR. He would be gone with Summer before she returned. He could only hope he’d see her before she went out on another job. 

Brent kept his impassive façade in place; he couldn’t allow anyone to see how desperately he desired to see her… how strongly he felt for her. He didn’t even know if she cared for him… she might even hate him for hurting her.

Summer studied him. “Brent? Does it bother you that Cory is gone on a assignment with Zack?”

Brent firmly put a lid on his feelings. “No Summer.” His voice was indifferent and unemotional. He looked down at her, his eyes kind. “Are you ok Summer?” He’d been so wrapped up in his feelings he’d forgotten how she felt about Zack.

“Yes… I’m ok. He goes out on assignments all the time…” she said gamely her voice light with false cheer. “But… not with Cory.”

Brent reached down and stroked her cheek, “You’re too good for him.”

Summer smiled wryly, “Yes, I know…” her smile faded and she looked in Brent’s eyes. “But it doesn’t change the way I feel.”

Brent nodded. He understood better than Summer knew, emotions were not subject to right or wrong.

They started out the door, Brent stopped looking down once more at her, she looked so fragile next to him.

“Summer?”

“Hmmm?”

“What will you do if he never…” Brent couldn’t say it; the pain in her eyes tore at his heart.

Summer lifted her chin, stubbornly in spite of the sadness in her eyes. “I will be fine, some day someone will love me… even if it’s not him.”

Brent smiled at her sadly, cupped her face and kissed her lightly on the lips. When he stood up he saw Cory and Zack. They had been coming in the doorway and had almost walked into Brent and Summer, the two sets of partners looked at each other wordlessly for a moment.

Then Zack’s mocking smile appeared. He looked at Summer, amusement in his eyes, “I do hope we didn’t interrupt.”

Summer’s eyes were wide; she almost looked frightened when she glanced at Cory. Then her eyes came to rest on Zack her face guilty.

Brent ignored him his eyes only on Cory. Her face was now set in her placid professional smile, but when he first stood he could’ve sworn he saw a flash of anger light her face briefly.

“Cory.” There were so many things he wanted to say, so many questions he wanted to ask… but this wasn’t the place.

“Hello Brent, going out on a job?” Her voice was without inflection, her face reflecting polite interest.

“Yes, Summer and I have a two day personal protection assignment.” His eyes studied her face.

Zack lifted his eyebrows, an amused smile on his face. “Have fun.” Then he slid by heading to Boss’s office, report in hand. This had made his day, he found it very entertaining watching conflicted feelings flow over peoples faces, it told him things about them that he could use… often things they didn’t want others to know.

“Please excuse me, I need to check in.” Cory replied her voice deadpan. She turned to Summer a kind smile on her face. “I’ll see you when you get back.” Then she brushed by as well headed towards Boss’s office.

Summer watched her go a small confused smile on her face. Then turned and looked up silently at Brent.

Brent watched her go; he couldn’t hide the pain in his eyes. When he turned to look down at Summer he’d regained control, his eyes face reserved. “Summer we need to go.”

Summer nodded quietly and followed Brent out to the car. 

The look on Cory’s face… had he seen anger? If she was angry… why was she angry? Did she hate him for hurting her, or was she upset she’d seen him kissing Summer? Brent sighed, he didn’t even know if it was anger he saw on her face for that brief moment.

Brent glanced over at Summer; she’d been quiet since the kiss… “Summer?”

“Yes.”

Suddenly Brent didn’t know what to say, he paused studying her face. Her face was stiff; she sat rigidly beside him looking out the windshield. He wanted to reach out and hold her hand… but then his last affectionate gesture was the cause of her current distress. 

Brent looked out the passenger window, he wasn’t good at these male/female things… he always managed to screw it all up somehow… He’d always thought he hadn’t been to blame for Sara leaving him, twice… but maybe he’d somehow drove her away. 

“Summer, I’m sorry… this is all my fault.”

Summer glanced over at him a puzzled look on her face, her posture relaxed. “I don’t know why you think my issues with Zack are you’re fault.”

“I shouldn’t have kissed you.”

Summer grinned a bit of her usual spark coming through “Don’t apologize for kissing me… you are so silly, you kissing me was sweet… don’t I deserve to be kissed once in a while?”

Her grin faded. “It just bothers me that Zack really didn’t seem to care… I think you’re right. I’ve waited long enough… I need to move on. He really doesn’t care for me at all.”

When Brent looked over, tears had left a trail down her cheek, he gently brushed them away.

“I can’t say it doesn’t hurt…” Summer set her jaw stubbornly. “but I’m done waiting.”

Brent smiled sadly, Summer was a strong woman. He hoped she’d find someone who adored her and forget Zack ever held her heart.

Brent wondered what he was going to do about Cory, was his love doomed to fail like Summer’s for Zack?

 

Chapter 11: Cory

Cory was fuming, the sight of Brent kissing Summer hurt… she went to the weight room to try to burn off her anger and work out her feelings. She was so confused… 20 minutes into her sets her mind was clearing… she actually was a bit embarrassed. What right did she have to judge him… what right did she have to judge anybody?

Yes, it hurt a bit to see him kiss Summer… but why shouldn’t he kiss Summer? Summer was a sweet beautiful woman. 

The time she and Brent had was just for fun, casual sex, like what she had with Zack… it was great, she had loved it but it didn’t mean anything besides that… if she meant any thing to Brent and Zack it was as a friend… she was behaving like a silly jealous girlfriend, immature and foolish. 

She wasn’t his girlfriend, she wasn’t even his lover, it only happened one time… an enjoyable experience between two adults.

Why was she behaving like this? She really was ashamed of her behavior, it wasn’t as if she’d been ‘faithful’ to him or thought they were in love… it must be possessiveness. She’d hated when guys behaved like that and now she was behaving the same way. Brent was a person, not an object; she did not have any right to try to control him or anyone around him.

Cory frowned, she hoped she hadn’t upset Summer and she needed to apologize to Brent. Cory sighed, things had become a bit more complicated since she’d lost her morals and started this whole thing. 

Still, Cory’s face split into a grin, things had also got a lot more exciting. She didn’t regret her time with Zack or Brent, but she was actually glad they were the only ones that interested her… she didn’t know how Brent, Zack and all the guys did it, juggling a sex life was complicated!

Cory hit the showers, and then drove home. As she was walking up the stairs Mrs. Ashley, the superintendent, poked her head out. “Cory! So good to see you… how’s that handsome boyfriend of yours? You know you really should let him know when you’re going out of town. Donna and Joe said he’d made quite a racket pounding on your door… seemed upset. You really shouldn’t scare him like that… told him you went to your farm… seemed like a nice one but so impatient…” She rambled on and on, Cory stared at her confused. Boyfriend?

“Ms. Ashley, what did he look like?”

“Why girl… you got more than one of them?” she scolded. “He was a big one… black hair, seemed nice, but so impatient… you know, Cory, you really should let him know…”

Cory smiled patiently, “Yes, Mrs. Ashley I’ll tell him next time I’m sorry he disturbed you.” Then she turned and ran up the stairs before she could start again, Mrs. Ashley could talk your ear off if you let her, she could still hear her as she neared the top of the stairs. 

“… So impatient… seemed like a nice one…”

Cory shook her head with a grin; she really was a sweet old lady. Cory sat on her couch scooping Bug up onto her lap and rubbing his ears. When had Brent been here? Mrs. Ashley often lost track of time… how long ago did he come here… and why? 

Cory shook her head confused, the farm? She’d only been to the farm twice this year, once after she and Brent’s first assignment and again after… oh! 

Cory sat back, her mind spinning. Bug bumped her hand and protested that she’d stopped scratching his ears, then with a flick of his tail jumped down and trotted away to check his food dish for scraps. 

Brent had come looking for her… he’d seemed upset. Worried about her? Cory smiled softly; he really was a ‘nice man’ as Mrs. Ashley had put it.

The next two days Cory thought on Brent’s behavior since her last trip to the farm, he’d been very protective of her… but he’d been that way since the “Little Products, Big Ideas” assignment… it had bothered him and Zack that she’d gotten hurt. He must still be feeling protective of her from that…

She needed to spar him, Cory decided abruptly. She need to show him she wasn’t going to fall apart every time she got hurt… her behavior after that assignment was… embarrassing. She’d only confirmed his belief that she was a ‘delicate flower’ that needed his protection. It was time to correct that Cory decided firmly, this was her last day of RR; Brent would be back from assignment sometime today. No time like the present, she thought and smirked, she was going to enjoy this.

Cory grabbed her workout clothes and duffle, then looked over at Zack’s t-shirt… she really shouldn’t… but she couldn’t resist a little jab, that he wasn’t the only one who enjoyed good casual sex. She was not Summer and he wasn’t Zack, she wouldn’t sit on the sidelines waiting for him to grace her with his presence… although judging by the fact Brent was kissing Summer, perhaps Summer wasn’t waiting anymore either.

Cory grinned and grabbed Zack’s shirt, Zack was right… she did like it.

Cory was on the mat warming up when Brent came in. He stopped, mesmerized, watching her, while Summer continued into Boss’s office. 

Cory was stunning, her auburn hair plaited in a single braid that hung down her back, the sun glinted off strands highlighting them in shades of copper. She wasn’t wearing her usual loose work out t-shirt, her body was outlined by the form fitting green muscle t-shirt she wore, it hugged her large breasts and clung to her tight abs. Hinting at the taught body under her loose black workout pants.

Brent found himself drawn to her. He crossed the gym his eyes glued to her, she looked up and her gaze pinned his. A light of challenge came to her eyes; the sight aroused him, baiting him. Brent was glad he’d planned on working out when he got back to ProTech; he’d already changed after the assignment in preparation.

Brent tossed his duffle against the wall kicking off his shoes, his eyes never left her. He took the mat, her eyes took on the fierce look that she had during matches. Brent was amazed how much this amplified his desire. The sight of her body displayed before him, made concentration difficult. The light in her eyes told him she’d cut him no slack.

Cory took her fighting stance. Brent circled her, and then struck. Cory blocked his strike and aimed a blow to the side of his chest. From the force Cory was putting into the blows Brent knew she was serious, she wasn’t going for lethal strikes but she wasn’t pulling her strikes. Brent’s mind cleared, focusing on her as an opponent. They circled, struck and blocked sparing until they both were getting winded. They both had landed hard blows and strangely Cory’s lip had curled into a little mocking smile, the effect was unnerving and Brent stilled as he realized that it reminded him of Zack… and she was wearing Zack’s shirt. Brent’s eyes studied hers; he was so distracted that Cory struck sweeping his feet from under him and pouncing on top of him. For a moment Brent lay looking up into her enigmatic eyes she had to have known she couldn’t pin him… at least not without wearing him down to exhaustion.

Brent flipped her his body pinning hers, She squirmed provocatively the mocking smile still on her lips. Her pussy grinding against his cock, Brent felt his cock stir restlessly. Releasing her hands he rolled to his feet. Cory’s eyes glittered in mirth, her lips took on a mocking grin and she cocked an eyebrow at him inquisitively before rolling to her feet.

Brent walked over and stood looking down at her, he realized that if she struck he’d take the full force of the blow… but he gambled on her having ended their sparring match at his withdrawal. His eyes studied her face, confused. Something had changed, they needed to talk. 

“Cory”

Her gaze was defiant; she looked like she was debating striking… Her gaze held no malice, but it was speculative, impersonal. Then she shrugged and walked off the mat grabbing the towels and tossing one to him. She looked at him inquisitively.

“Cory, we need to talk.”

She smirked. “I believe those are the very same words I said to you… which ended with delicious sex.” Her eyes turned seductive. “Will this end in delicious sex?” 

Brent looked away, so many emotions, so many thoughts, were going through his head. She didn’t hate him. She wanted him. She was… trying to SEDUCE HIM!

Cory had stepped inside his arms and was stroking his chest her hands moving lower across his stomach drawing a hiss from him as he took a sharp intake of breath, his cock jumping. He grabbed her hands but not before she brushed his swollen cock.

“Oh, we’re back to this?” Cory inquired, as she rubbed her body against him her breasts stroking his body.

Brent tensed his body stiffened, almost as much as his cock which was now throbbing with his need. He turned her away from him pinning her… but even that was doomed to fail as she rubbed her ass gently against his cock. 

“Cory” he growled. His body trembled as he held himself still trying to resist her. He released her hands and stepped back.

She stalked him a little smile on her lips. It took him a moment to realize she was maneuvering him, trapping him against a wall.

Brent froze unwilling to withdraw any further. Cory sauntered over, to stand before him once more. She laid her hand on his stomach.

“You don’t want hot…”, Her fingertips were grazing, tracing the taught ridges of muscle there. “Sweaty…” All the air rushed out of his lungs, his abs rippling. “Sex with me?” She inquired her voice sultry.

“Cory, please… stop.” He looked away, “I won’t hurt you.”

“Damn you Brent! YOU DID NOT HURT ME!” Cory yelled, her eyes blazed in fury. She had tried telling him again and again, he just wouldn’t believe her. “But I’m tempted to hurt you!”

Cory turned and strode into the locker room.

Moments later Zack came strutting out a big grin on his face. “I don’t know what you did to Kitten, she’s on fire…” Zack looked at Brent in amusement. “Think I may have to go buy her a golf club… maybe two.”

Brent sighed in frustration then grabbed his bag and walked out the door. Zack laughed, this was better than the circus. Then glanced back at the locker room, a sly expression on his face. He could take care of Kitten’s little problem…

Then the memory of the shower came to mind. Zack shook his head, “No, I’ve got to put some distance between us for a while… she’s so hot she’s addictive.” He shrugged and headed for the door, time to hit the bar… maybe he’d tell Summer he was going…

I don’t want to hurt you; I don’t want to hurt you… Cory was seriously considering hurting him! How dare he decide it was up to him to protect her from herself! She seriously wished she had the strength to restrain him then she’d show him pain! She’d tease him until he begged her to let him fuck her! Cory growled to herself as she took her clothes off and strode into the showers.

She was furious, and didn’t see Summer until she spoke. “Cory?”

Cory turned, her anger melting from her. She took a deep breath and eased the tension from her muscles. “Yes, Summer?”

“Are you upset about Brent and me?” she asked cautiously.

Cory smiled gently “No Summer. I’m not angry with you… He and I are not involved with each other. I don’t know why he makes me so crazy…”

Summer smiled. “Cory… would you go out to the sports bar with me? A few of the guys usually meet down there after work when they are on RR.”

“I...” Cory really wanted to say no, she was in a foul mood and couldn’t even have a drink since she was off RR tomorrow, but Summer looked so hopeful. “Yes… can I meet you down there about 20:00?”

Summer nodded, she was delighted.

Cory slowly grinned, her cheer was contagious… she would’ve made a good match for Jack; too bad they hadn’t sent her instead of Brent. Cory’s smile faded when she thought of Brent. She turned finished with her shower and went to get dressed. She had to run home if she was going out tonight, Bug would make her crazy if she forgot his evening meal.

Cory spotted Summer as she entered the bar, then as if he could feel her Zack turned from the pool table and looked at Cory. He lifted his eyebrows his trademark smile firmly in place.

Cory grinned. She’d worn the blue altered vest that she’d worn for Jack when they went to the Music Festival. Summer had said some of the guys; she hadn’t mentioned Zack would be there. Cory smiled softly to herself, guess she should’ve guessed since Summer had wanted to come here… a sports bar, neither Summer nor her had any actual interest in sports.

Cory wound her way through the tables, many guys flirting and watching with avid interest as she did. Cory grinned, all those years she’d covered her arms up, here they only got a passing look… she didn’t take too much pride in it, since she knew their eyes were glued to her breasts.

Cory sat next to Summer. She was surprised to see Summer had her back to Zack and had selected a table a good distance from the pool tables. 

Summer grinned, “I’m so glad you came!”

Cory smiled, Summer was such a nice person… why hadn’t she ever taken the time to get to know her better? “Thank you Summer. So how did the job go?”

Summer sighed disgustedly, “I don’t know why they ever put me on personal protection assignments… no one ever takes me seriously. I’ll bet you don’t have that problem.”

Cory laughed, “Actually I do. On the Bethany Vander assignment Brent had to correct Mr. Vander… he thought I was Brent’s secretary!”

Summer laughed. “Brent’s so sweet.”

Cory looked uncomfortable. “I’m sorry.” Summer said quickly

“It’s ok… I don’t know what’s our problem but I’m beginning to be concerned that it would affect assignments if I get partnered with him… I don’t want to cause waves at the agency just because I’m a woman… do you know what I mean?”

Summer nodded somberly, “I haven’t been partnered with Zack in a long time… he doesn’t want me anywhere around… did you know I was supposed to go on the courier mission with Zack. He had it changed, I wasn’t supposed to know but Gretchen and I are friends and she saw my name on the plane tickets.”

Cory frowned, “I’m sorry. I know you like Zack… but…”

Summer shook her head, “No, I’m done with him… I’m tired of being a joke at work; I’m tired of him slowly eating away at my self worth by leading me on. Heck, I’m just tired…”

Cory stared at her a moment, speechless. “Summer you are a good person.”

Summer grinned, “That’s what Brent keeps telling me.” She clapped a hand over her mouth, her eyes apologetic. “Sorry.”

Cory sighed, “It’s ok Summer. Are you and he…”

Summer blushed, “No… I mean once… um, we aren’t lovers if that’s what you’re asking.”

Cory laughed, “TMI!”

At Summer's puzzled look Cory replied, “Too much information” She grinned at Summer's blush. “I was just inquiring if you two had a relationship. I like to know these things so I don’t step on anybodies toes.”

Summer smiled, her cheeks still tinted with pink. “No, no relationship… he’s like a brother.” Then her face flushed deeper than before “I mean… well I don’t actually ‘do it’ with my brother… but you get the idea… I mean I barely knew him when we…” Summer groaned and covered her face it was livid red at this point. “I just keep burying myself deeper and deeper.”

Cory laughed and patted her on the back. “It’s ok, I understand.”

Summer uncovered her face, and gave an embarrassed smile. “I don’t usually… well, Brent was different. I haven’t ‘been with’ anyone else here… It seems like I’ve spent way too long waiting, I’m not waiting any more.” 

Cory grinned and quirked an eyebrow at Summer.

Summer colored slightly “No, No not that… not, you know sex” she nearly whispered the word causing Cory to grin widely. “No I mean I’ve waited too long for love.”

Cory’s smile disappeared. Love, this poor woman had thought Zack could love her. Some people like Zack… and her, just were never meant to love, to live a fairy tale happily ever after.

Summer looked worried “Are you ok Cory?”

Cory forced a smile, “Yes, I’m fine.”

Summer smiled sweetly, “Cory I’m so glad you came… I’d always wanted to talk to you… but I thought you probably thought I was a fool like the rest of the people, laughing behind my back as Zack led me in circles.”

“If it wasn’t for Brent I think I’d still be there”, Summer absently waved at the tables near the pool table “waiting for Zack’s love.”

Summer looked down thoughtfully, “I know you don’t like me talking about him… I really hope you can fix your problems with him… he’s a great guy.”

Cory looked around the bar, she needed an excuse. She needed to get out of here without hurting Summer’s feelings. She just wanted to be alone… she needed to think.

“Cory?”

Cory smiled absently, “Yes?”

“Did you ever… did you and Zack…”

Cory’s eyes widened in alarm, oh this night just keeps getting better and better, Cory thought sarcastically. She looked away uncomfortably, this woman loved him… what was she supposed to say.

Summer nodded, “I thought so… it’s ok Cory, really. I just… wanted to know.”

Summer got a small-embarrassed smile on her face and she whispered, “Brent is REALLY big!”

Cory laughed; Summer was too funny… she was so innocent. She really should find some way to have her and Jack met.

Summer blushed, “Well he is!” she insisted. Then giggled.

“Summer… TMI.” Cory said with a grin.

Summer giggled again.

“Summer, I’ve really got to get home… I’ve got an assignment tomorrow. I’ve really enjoyed talking with you… and Summer?”

“Yes.” 

“Don’t worry about Brent and I, everything will work out.” Cory turned and went out of the bar. 

She’d assured Summer she and Brent would work out their issues… but she really wasn’t so sure they could. There was just something about him… he just threw her sex drive into over drive and if he couldn’t get over his issues about hurting her… She was just better off staying away from him. 

Cory shook her head. All this could be solved with a good pair of handcuffs… she grinned evilly. Maybe she should ask Zack if he had a pair she could borrow.

Then she thought about Summer, Zack would’ve damaged her for life… his kind of fun was… not for the timid. Zack really was a good person somewhere inside… deep inside, she grinned.

Once home Cory stretched out on the couch Bug’s 20lbs. Perched on her chest… she really should put him on a diet, it was a miracle he could walk!

She thought about Summer… and Brent. She was beginning to understand his issues with hurting females… he must have a habit of picking poorly. 

Tiny little Summer and Brent… it was pretty hard to picture and she was pretty sure it had been… um, difficult for Summer. Still she wasn’t Summer… he couldn’t really believe she’d pursue him for sex if he’d really hurt her. 

I mean pain is subjective, what is one persons pain is another’s pleasure. She enjoyed passion; she enjoyed alpha males being driven to wild heights of desire by her body. She liked it rough! 

Cory frowned, she really needed to leave him alone… she was doing exactly what she’d swore she wouldn’t… pursuing him. Maybe she wasn’t his type, it may only have been a one time thing… well after Summer, she was pretty sure he wasn’t gay… but then, he wouldn’t be the first guy to try to live straight even if they were attracted to men… could he be gay?

Cory sighed; this wasn’t an issue for tonight. Time for bed.

 

Brent

Brent stormed out of the building. He was so angry he was shaking… no, his anger drained; the shaking was definitely not from anger… Cory was so sexy, he still couldn’t believe he walked away from that, from her. He was so confused, he wanted her… she wanted him… why was this so difficult?

Brent decided to leave his car… he could use the walk to clear his head. Cory scared him, and not because she had the ability to knock his head off! Brent grinned, actually, that was kind of sexy.

No, she scared him because when he was with her he felt so out of control, she was so damn sexy… he just… he just couldn’t stop… he’d never met anyone who could shatter his control… and she did it so easily. 

He cared about her… how could he take the chance of hurting her? She drove him wild with lust, and there was nothing he could do to prevent it.

And then there’s the issue of Zack… she’d been with him, possibly many times… could she want him just for sex? Is that what the seduction in the gym was about? She’d been so different… she’d always been bold but… was she just trying to tell him it was all just sex? Could he accept that? Knowing she simply thought of him as a sex toy?

The thought left him seriously uncomfortable… he’d been treated like a toy and disposed of by Sara… he couldn’t do it again… but if it was the only way Cory would accept him… how badly did he want her, want her near him, want to hold her, want to kiss her lips and look into her eyes… 

He thought about it and his conclusion was… this was not good… he was desperate enough to let himself be used again. If this were the only way he could be near her, he’d let her use him. He’d just have to take the chance he’d hurt her… and the certainty she was going to hurt him.

 

Chapter 12: Cory

The next two days Cory pulled security consultant assignments… not one of her favorite types of assignments but one of the more common types. Simple, easy and fast… they were one person, one-day assignments. So she had a lot of down time to think.

Cory came to the decision she wouldn’t chase after Brent, she would maintain a purely professional relationship. She knew it would be easier said than done, that man tempted her more than a glass of water in the desert… but she was going to try. Heck she’d worked with Zack for years without jumping him… how hard could it be? There was just something about Brent…

Summer and Brent would be back from RR today and Cory was determined not to be there… avoidance is a form of resistance, she reasoned with herself, but she knew it was a lie. In truth she didn’t want to have to put her latest vow to the test.

She needed something to distract her… maybe she could train Summer. A few weights, some martial arts… ah, who was she kidding, she just wanted to stick around to watch Brent… and Zack when he returned.

Zack had been gone for the past two days and wouldn’t be back until the end of the week, he and one of the young muscle heads had a one-week Personal Security assignment. Cory hoped Zack hadn’t kicked the snot out of his partner; he had a low tolerance for idiots and wasn’t above roughing them up a little to make a point. 

Cory had to admit it was pretty calm around ProTech without Zack agitating and taunting people… and she kind of missed his sarcastic wit, not that she’d ever admit it to him, his ego was big enough without adding to it. And she definitely missed their sparing both on the mat and off… she was dieing to see what he had in store for her next time, but she was pretty sure he had his regulars here and she’d have to wait in line… she wasn’t good at waiting or lines… so unless he give her some indication he wanted more than a match, she’d have to be content with just sparing.

Cory hit the weight room, she didn’t spar with the muscle heads anymore… not since she kicked the sense out of one of them after the “Little Products, Big Ideas” assignment… if Zack hadn’t stopped her… well lets just say it was a good thing he showed up… since then very few wanted to spar with her and the sneak attacks had virtually stopped. She missed it; they were good practice on staying on her toes. In time the company would get new muscle heads and it would start up again… they just couldn’t believe a woman could wipe the floor with them and she didn’t mind proving it to them.

Brent came striding past the weight room towards Boss’s office, probably checking in, he looked yummy in black dress pants and a cream button up shirt… but then when didn’t he look yummy? Five minutes later Summer came walking up the hall, she waved and continued to Boss’s office.

Cory hoped Summer pulled a Security Consult so she’d be back later. All this inaction was wearing on Cory’s nerves… and strangely she felt a little lonely. Since she’d started forming bonds and thinking of her team mates as a kind of family she’d found she missed certain ones of them when they were gone… especially Zack, besides with him around resisting Brent was easier. 

Summer walked down the hall and entered the weight room, she looked a little uncomfortable. Cory set down the weights… she had a feeling that she wasn’t going to like whatever Summer was going to say. Brent hadn’t left Boss’s office, so Cory had a pretty good feeling what it was she was trying to draw courage to say.

“Boss wants me.”

Summer nodded.

“Brent and I are partners.” Cory didn’t bother to phrase it as a question; she already knew the answer from Summer's face.

Summer nodded stiffly.

Cory gave her a grin, “Summer, don’t worry about it. It will be fine, we’re both professionals… if I can get along with Zack I can get along with any body.” She jested lightly. But inside Cory felt like she’d swallowed a boulder, talk about testing her oath.

Cory walked by Summer, giving her a grin, and down the hall to Boss’s office. Gretchen gave her a friendly wave, Cory smiled and waved back. At least Summer seemed to be the only one who knew there was tension between Brent and her… oh, and of course Zack, the local trouble maker.

“Hey Boss!” Cory walked in and sat on the corner of his desk, he looked up from his papers and gave her a frown. Cory slid off the desk with a grin. “What you got?”

Boss looked her over, noting her work out clothes, Zack's t-shirt was now the main top she used. Cory shrugged, “was getting in a few lifts. I can shower and be out the door in 10.”

Boss nodded and tossed the file at her. Boss was too quiet, something was wrong. Cory’s eyes scanned his face. Then flipped open the file, she swallowed hard. Damn, they’d lost a guy, that hadn’t happened in a long time. 

The young man who was partnered with Zack had been shot, he didn’t survive surgery. Cory looked up at Boss, she wanted to hug him. He had tears in his eyes; he hadn’t spoken because he was trying to maintain his calm front. His voice was thick with emotion when he said, “I need you two to go help Zack.”

Cory nodded, she turned and walked out. It wasn’t until she heard him following her that she realized Brent had been in the room also, but at this point she really didn’t care. Her heart was pounding so hard; she felt it could break through her chest. She entered the locker room stripping her clothes and walked in the shower rinsing the sweat from her self, toweled as she walked back to her locker and redressed. Brent stood waiting at the door plane tickets in hand.

Cory’s hand shook slightly as she took her ticket. Brent drove leaving Cory nothing to do but worry… Was Zack ok, what happened, how in the hell had this happened? Zack… she couldn’t loose Zack, please be ok.

 

Brent

Brent watched Cory’s face when she got the file. She looked at Boss tears in her eyes then, blinked them away and scanned the report… he could see the moment she realized it was Zack’s assignment. Her face went pale, her hands trembled and she turned almost running out the door. Brent didn’t even think she knew he was there. Now in the car she sat trembling slightly. The ticket grasped in her fist, clenched so tight her knuckles were white.

Brent knew at that moment Cory loved Zack, his heart felt like it shattered into a million sharp shards piercing his chest. Brent couldn’t stand to see her this upset, it didn’t matter at this point that he had lost her. He had to do everything he could to ease her pain.

“Cory”

Cory continued staring out the windshield her body ridged, her eyes hollow. Brent didn’t even know if she could hear him.

“Cory Zack’s ok, trust me. He’s the best there is, he’s ok.”

Cory gave a stiff little nod.

Cory remained still and emotionless throughout their flight. 

Once they landed in Florida, Brent once again drove… he didn’t trust Cory not to break more than a few laws to hurry them along in their progress to Zack.

Brent pulled up in front of a posh hotel, he popped the trunk pulled out and unlocked the gun case he’d carried along from ProTech, handing Cory her shoulder holster and gun. Cory put it on, silently checking the rounds and sheathing it. 

Cory hadn’t said more than a few words the whole trip. She had stopped trembling and her eyes had taken on a positively feral wrath, her face coldly aloof. It was an eerie sight, one that few people had probably lived to see. 

Zack and the client were in a suite on a top floor. This assignment supposed to be no big deal, simple security for one week… Brent wondered what had gone wrong?

Cory and Brent entered the hotel, people cleared their path, scattering before her like animals before a fire. 

 

They walked directly to the elevator. The people who’d gotten on edged by, their instincts for self preservation telling them they didn’t want to be near Cory or Brent, leaving them alone in the elevator.

“Cory”

Cory looked at him restrained cold fury in her eyes.

Brent frowned. “I’ll cover you.”

Cory nodded stiffly. When the door opened, Brent scanned the hallway… single door no alcoves. He waved Cory forward “Clear”.

They approached the door, knocking and standing slightly to the left of the door, waited. Until Zack had cleared them and opened the door.

Cory strode in, anger rolling off her in waves. She pinned the client with her eyes, he shifted slightly towards Zack, fear in his eyes.

Cory turned, her face softening as she studied Zack for a moment. “Zack. We’ll need a brief.” her voice was professional, without emotion.

Brent could see Cory’s body relax slightly; he could see her relief and affection for Zack in her eyes. Brent felt a stab of sadness, he’d lost her. Taking a deep breath, he put those thoughts away, no time for them on an assignment.

Brent looked at Zack, he looked a bit rough but steady and in full control, just as Brent knew he’d be… the only sign of his turbulent emotions was his lack of his usual sarcasm, not even a mocking smile. He was taking this hard.

Brent studied the client as Zack briefed them.

“Mr. Cantos hired personal protection for the week he’d be in Miami”, Brent could see Zack’s jaw tighten. “He neglected to inform us that he’d received death threats. At 04:00 this morning, Dan…” Brent knew that was the name of Zack’s now deceased partner. “Heard someone at the door, lacking proper training and forewarning of the seriousness of this mission…” Zack’s cold gaze landed briefly on the client. “He carelessly opened the door. Mr. Cantos and I were in the bedroom section of the suite, hearing the gunshots I secured the client in the Safe Room, until police arrived. The assailants had fled.”

Brent nodded, standard policy when gun shots were heard, secure the client in a safe area … they’d been wise to get a suite with a Safe Room, Zack probably insisted as part of his personal standard policy. 

It also explained why they had not switched locations, not every hotel had Safe Rooms… a room specially designed to withstand gunshots and small explosives, and only hotels that catered to diplomats and government officials usually had them.

Zack’s jaw clenched once more. “When police arrived, I was able to release Mr. Cantos from the Safe Room and check on Dan. The medics were working on him; the police interviewed me. Mr. Cantos revealed that he had key information in a current gang related case and had been receiving death threats. Dan was removed to the hospital. 07:00 I made an inquiry on his status and was informed he was deceased. 07:10 I made my report to Boss. Requested assistance from the FBI… waiting on reply.”

Brent shook his head, the world had gone to shit in only 3 hours… his time in the military had taught him long ago some of the biggest life changing events happened quickly, often in less than a hour. 

“Zack, with your permission, Cory and I will stay with Mr. Cantos. Take a break, follow up on the police reports… you know it’s just a waiting game now.”

Zack shook his head in denial; “Mr. Cantos has breakfast on the way. Too many things could go wrong…”

Brent looked at Cory, she got the unspoken cue. “Zack I think we should talk with the management about setting up a key lock on the elevator, if we can prevent unauthorized personal on the floor…”

Zack nodded, “Cory would you go take care of it?”

Cory shot a look at Brent, in silent agreement. It wasn’t like Zack to have not thought of it. Someone needed to talk to Zack, to evaluate his mental state and judge if he was able to complete the assignment. They both agreed Cory had the best shot.

“I’ll take care of it.” Brent said, going to the door. Cory roughly grabbed Mr. Cantos pulling him out of the doorways line of sight and behind her. Brent looked out the peephole, then drew his gun cracking open the door, and checked the hall. He lid out firmly closing the door. The locks clicked home.

Cory turned but Mr. Cantos had retreated to the bedroom closing the door. “Zack.”

Zack turned.

“Are the bedroom windows secured?” 

Zack nodded, the facing building has no windows, the roof height is too low and the wrong angle for a sniper to make the shot. I’ve informed him the curtains must remain shut, as long as he does not open the curtains, he is secure.”

Cory nodded, some of the tension easing from her shoulders. “Zack, we need to talk.”

He nodded he was familiar with the protocol that ProTech had for loss of life on an assignment.

Zack sat in a chair near the bedroom door. Cory pulled another chair over and perched on the arm, waiting.

“I’m ok Cory. Yes, I feel like I failed Dan… the stupid kid didn’t have a chance.” Zack shrugged trying to distance himself from his feelings. “I know I did what I was supposed to do, grab and secure the client… but I’d be lying if I said I didn’t feel responsible for his death… that maybe if I had rendered aid he would still be alive.”

Cory shook her head sadly, “No, not really alive… you may have been able to keep him breathing but at as close range as he was shot to the head… he was already dead.”

Zack nodded, but it was as if he didn’t believe her. “Cory…” he looked into her eyes, his eyes projected his guilt. “I was the senior partner, it was my job to keep everyone alive.”

Cory took his hand, her eyes earnest “Zack you can’t plan for everything… sometimes things just happen.”

Zack nodded. His eyes studied her face. Cory waited; if he pulled away she would have to request he be removed for the assignment. It was too big a risk to everyone; people who withdrew after major traumatic events were unstable.

Zack did something totally unexpected; he slowly leaned over and kissed Cory. Cory sat still for a moment shocked. Then kissed him gently back. Zack was going to be ok… reaching out for comfort was one of the most normal things he’d ever done since she met him.

Zack whispered, “I’m so happy you weren’t here… if it was you…”

Cory smiled softly. “Zack… I wouldn’t have opened the door. It’s not your fault, it’s not his, it just happened… things would’ve been different if we had known the danger. Had you not been sent, the client and two of our men would’ve been dead…”

Cory’s lips curved in humor “which is not to say I’m glad it was you… damn, you scared me.”

Zack smiled a faintly mocking smile; a flash of the old Zack peaked through. “Ah, Kitten… I didn’t know you cared.”

Cory smirked, “Without you who would I spar with?”

Zack sat back, his hand slid from hers, his smile grew mischievous. “Spar? Is that what you call it Kitten?”

There was a knock at the door; they both stood their eyes serious once more. Zack looked at Cory, she nodded, drew her gun and took up position in front of the bedroom door. 

Zack looked out the peephole, then seeing Brent unlatched the door and stepped back and to the side his gun trained on the door. Brent entered unphased by the weapons and closed and latched the door. Cory and Zack sheathed their weapons.

“Key lock has been set, stairwell has been secured from topside. The only one’s who should have access is us and staff.” Brent reported.

But they all knew that if the gunmen wanted Mr. Cantos bad enough they’d find a way, probably by impersonating a staff member of the hotel.

Every knock at the door was a tense event, four hours later the issue was resolved, the FBI swept in and took over the client.

 

Cory

Cory had never been so relieved to have an assignment over, after the Feds left with Mr. Cantos, they all had breathed a collective sigh of relief. Mr. Cantos had been very quiet the whole time, then as he left he simply said, “I’m sorry…”

Cory watched him coldly as he left… I’m sorry didn’t change what happened. When Cory glanced at Zack his eyes were unreadable, distant. Cory placed a hand on his shoulder. 

In the end it all felt odd… hollow, there was no sense of accomplishment here, no pride in a successful mission. They called Boss and went to the airport hotel; their flight was in the morning.

Cory once again vetoed the idea of sharing a room. With Zack AND Brent? Oh, no, that was so not going to happen! Cory was disappointed to discover the hotel didn’t have a gym, not even a weight room! Cory paced her room, she need to do something… she had to move, she was still stressed from the assignment and was going stir crazy.

Finally she decided, like it or not, the pool was the only option… she hated going to pools. It wasn’t that she didn’t like to swim but her body didn’t quite fit the bikini image… she looked like she was lost on the way to a body building competition! No soft sweet curves, unless you counted her breasts, it was awkward and everyone… EVERYONE stared, especially the children. 

Still she couldn’t stay here pacing her room, Cory went down to the hotel gift shop, it brought back naughty memories of the last time she’d been in a hotel gift shop… with Zack, and what he’d done with those things. Cory grinned.

Finally she selected a swimsuit, she wished she could wear a one piece but at 5’7 and a D cup it was highly unlikely she’d ever fit one. The shop had a limited selection and Cory took the only one in her size… it was embarrassing, a target?! It looked like a rifle range target; it even assigned points for each ring! Who thought of these designs? Why would anyone think a woman would want a target on each breast and on her pelvis? Cory shook her head disgusted, at least she planned to go after 21:00 so no one would be around to witness her humiliation.

Several hours later, Cory had screwed up the courage to venture out in her ridiculous suit; she hadn’t even packed a shirt she could wear over it. She wrapped the tiny towel around her hips and prayed she wouldn’t run into anyone in the hall. 

She made it to the pool without attracting notice, Cory was glad this wasn’t a busy hotel, mostly business men and they were all in their rooms doing whatever business men do when they were away from home… then again they were all probably out at the strip clubs.

Cory tossed her towel on the plastic pool chair and dove in. Brrr… damn, the water was cold… would it hurt them to heat these things?! She started her laps, glad that the pool was a good size.

As she completed her 3rd lap she realized she was being watched, she stopped kicking her legs and bobbing in the deep end. Her eyes spotting two familiar men reclining in the beach chairs their eyes glued to her, her face flushed. Great… can it get any better?!

Cory swam to the side and hopped out of the pool. As she walked towards them she was puzzled the closer she came the wider Zack’s grin got, Brent well he looked decidedly uncomfortable… 

Ah, come on she knew the suit was hideous but… Cory stopped in front of them a puzzled frown on her face. Brent was averting his eyes uneasily, and Zack looked like he was about to fall off his chair laughing. “Ah, Kitten you don’t need to draw me a target… I’m pretty sure I’ve found the right spots.”

Cory gave him a sarcastic look, “Funny Zack, I know it’s hideous but this was the only suit they had in my size.”

Brent was breathing deeply his eyes glued to hers like he was trying not to stare at her chest; Cory gave him an odd look.

“Tsk, no Kitten… I’d say I really like your suit and from the way Brent’s filling out his shorts I’d say he likes it too.” 

Cory looked down at her suit confused, her cheeks flamed deep red, it was see through! The damn thing became see through when it got wet! She may as well be standing here naked with painted targets on her body! 

Cory looked at Zack with a glare… and grabbed her tiny towel, damn why didn’t hotels ever give you full size towels. Cory debated a moment then attempted to wrap the towel around her hips.

Zack was watching her with great amusement. Cory cracked into a sheepish smile, and gave up the attempt. Heck they’d both seen it before. “Guess we know why this one was still on the rack… “ She said in a self mocking tone.

She went over and pulled a lounge chair to between them, laying back on it she tossed the towel over her lower half. Feeling better about her state on undress she laughed, “Guess I can’t walk back up to my room until this thing dries… wouldn’t want to give some young boy a early education.”

Zack grinned, “I don’t know Kitten… could be fuel for many fantasies as he grew up”

Cory laughed, “Or nightmares…”

Cory glanced over at Brent he hadn’t said a word, although he rarely had lots to say… he usually wasn’t this silent. 

“Brent? I’m not making you uncomfortable am I?”

“Kitten, I don’t know about his comfort but…”

Brent glared at him and Zack broke into a huge grin… he looked like a kid in the candy store.

Cory sighed a grin on her face, “Down Cujo, Zack stop teasing him.”

“Teasing? Aw Kitten, you know I love teasing.” Zack’s eyes glittered as he looked at Brent.

Cory could see this was getting out of hand fast. “Stop both of you… or I’ll be forced to kick both your asses.”

“Mmm… Kitten that is a quite tempting offer.” Zack taunted his voice a seductive growl.

Cory stared at first one then the other, they were like two dogs fighting over one bone… and she was the bone.

“Ok well I’m done here, have fun and don’t get arrested, I don’t want to have to explain to Boss that I had to leave you both behind because you two were in jail.” Cory got up and walked out towel in hand. It would serve the hotel right if someone saw her and was upset… see through bikinis! Cory rolled her eyes, why?

Back at her room she stripped off the ridiculous bikini and pitched it in the trash… well, at least she’d gotten a few laps in before the boys showed up. 

She wondered if she’d done the right thing by leaving them. They could really hurt each other… but it wasn’t like she could stop them. She’d never successfully pinned either one of them and subduing both of them together, impossible. 

Yes, she’d done the right thing… even if she could’ve kicked some sense into them, which was highly unlikely, it wouldn’t have ended well. 

Now with her out of the picture maybe they could work it out… since when did this become so complicated? She was under the distinct impression that Brent didn’t want her… heck he practically ran away last time. Guess it’s just testosterone and opportunity, she waved her ‘targets’ in front of their face and this is what happens…the two boys should’ve hit a titty bar and left her to swim in peace.

Cory dried her hair deep in thought; guess it was too much to expect them to behave like adults at the end of a stressful assignment… Cory frowned; she hated being the source of conflict.

She was the source of conflict between her father and mother for years, mother insisting he wasn’t around enough, he was missing Cory growing up. Father yelling at mother that just because they have a child doesn’t mean he should give up his career.

Cory had tried so hard to make them both happy, proudly talking about how important her dad’s job was, and that it was ok that he wasn’t around much, he was doing something important… 

It was even the reason she’d originally gotten into weight lifting. She’d wanted her father to be proud, she remembered the day she’d shown him her tiny muscles on arms still round from childhood, she’d told him she was going to grow up and join the Marine Corp so she could do important things like him… he’d laughed at her and told her she was a girl, girls weren’t supposed to have muscles and that one day she’d find someone special and have children. 

It was a turning point in her life, she had discovered she liked having muscles and enjoyed martial arts… the more muscles she got the more he disapproved, it had been her way of telling him that she wasn’t going to spend her life trying to please him. 

Mom never understood but she supported her anyway. The last time she’d seen her dad was at her mother’s funeral… mom had surprised a drug addict that had been robbing their house, she didn’t survive the attack.

Cory frowned, she never wanted to cause conflict again… especially in her company which was the only family she had… maybe she would go back down there and kick both their asses!

 

Chapter 13: Brent

This had been a very stressful assignment, and not just because of Dan’s death. Spending time next to Cory and knowing she would never be his… now this, Zack taunting him about his desire for Cory.

And the way he treated Cory… he was just playing with her just like he had with Summer… it made him furious. How could these beautiful intelligent women love him? How could Cory love him? Zack didn’t hold her… or kiss her or tell her how precious she was to him. How could he treat her like she was a toy?!

Zack grinned, waiting… when Cory left he’d hardly noticed. Brent wanted to beat Zack until he realized how lucky he was to have Cory’s love.

“Why do you treat her like that?” Brent growled. “Why do you treat her like a toy?”

Zack’s smirk turned sarcastic. “Who are you to judge me? I’m not the one who fucked her then has treated her like she has the plague since.”

Brent’s eyes grew dark in fury, “You don’t know… you just taunt her and use her…”

“I’ve seen you reject her, while your body yearns for her… who’s the tease?” Zack provoked him, his eyes fierce and mocking.

“You don’t even care about her! You’ll only hurt her!” Brent’s body trembled with his rage.

“Kitten likes it rough.” Zack taunted his smile triumphant.

Brent straightened, a muscle twitched in his jaw.

 

Cory

As Cory walked back into the pool area she saw her two boys still squared off. Brent’s voice carried to her “You don’t even care about her! You’ll only hurt her!”

Cory’s eyes narrowed she knew which one she was going to boot up the ass first… Still protecting her! Damn these stubborn men! Cory stormed towards Brent and Zack, her brow drawn and a furious look on her face.

When she heard Zack reply “Kitten likes it rough.” She stopped short surprised, and looked at Brent’s face to see how he was taking that bit of news… not too well, judging from the rigid set of his body.

Once more she walked up, then between them, she knew it was stupid to get between them but in the end did it anyway. 

“Cory please stay back… I don’t want you to get hurt. I won’t let him hurt you.” Brent growled his eyes never leaving Zack. She looked back and forth between the two men her eyes cold and hard. 

“What exactly is the problem? Since it’s me we’re fighting about I think I deserve to know… then I’ll have just cause when I knock your heads from your shoulders.” She spoke with a frosty calm voice that hinted at the storm that was to come. Her voice left no doubt that when she struck bones would be broken.

Brent looked at her, the sound of her voice sending a chill through him. He had never seen Cory so angry, even when she tried to kill him after returning from Virginia. Then she was more hurt than angry, this was fury like he’d never seen from her before.

The mocking grin left Zack’s face, his eyes studied hers… Brent could swear he almost looked worried.

 

Zack

When Cory stepped between them her body was still, the kind of still that hinted that serious pain was to follow. She turned her cold eyes on him then Brent. 

Zack sobered, when she struck he was going to seriously defend himself, he could really hurt her… this wasn’t good and he wasn’t sure that love struck fool Brent knew how serious it was… 

This had just escalated from a brawl into a possible full scale battle, Zack thanked the gods that Cory wasn’t highly trained in guns like Summer… or none of them would have made the flight tomorrow.

Zack studied her face looking for anything he could say that would defuse the situation, at this point even to back away was a bad idea… it just might be the trigger that set her off.

“Kitten”

Cory turned her cold eyes on him once more, and then she looked down at the floor in front of her. “I WILL NOT BE THE SOURCE OF CONFLICT!” she said her voice booming off the walls.

Zack flinched; this wasn’t going to be easy. “Kitten.”

Cory’s eyes were dark, vicious when she looked up at him.

“Please Cory…” Brent said, he looked confused.

She struck Brent hard in the chest and Zack regretted ever showing her the move. Brent flew back from the blow. Cory stalked after him with slow deadly accuracy. Brent was down still catching his breath and Zack hoped Cory hadn’t cracked some of his ribs. 

Zack had to distract her before she reached Brent.

“Kitten, stop…” Zack’s voice was firm.

Cory continued toward Brent like she hadn’t heard him.

“You want to protect me Marine?” Cory said her voice flat. She stood over him and drew her hand back.

Zack didn’t have a choice even if he hurt her he had to stop her; she was going to seriously injure Brent. Zack struck trying to sweep her feet, she pivoted in place delivering a blow to the inside of his knee. 

Damn, when had she gotten so good… Zack jumped back, her blow had it hit solid would have broke his leg at the knee joint. Zack stilled, his training kicked in she wasn’t Cory, she was a person he had to subdue. 

Zack moved in fluidly sliding through her defenses and delivered a kick to the side of her head. She went down, Zack waited.

After a few seconds he dropped his stance and knelt beside her, he scooped her up in his arms his head bent over her murmuring things in her ear and tenderly brushing the hair from her face.

Brent sat up slowly, coughing, he winced even if she hadn’t broke anything it would be a while before breathing deeply didn’t hurt. 

He saw Zack cradling Cory whispering to her and brushing her face tenderly. He’d been such a fool, such a blind fool… Zack loved her. He caused Zack to hurt her to defend him… and he was the fool who started it all.

 

Cory

Cory could hear someone, they were talking in such a soothing voice, brushing her hair from her face just like her mother used to do… damn her head hurt. Cory opened her eyes; to see Zack his eyes were worried… hurt… what had happened? Oh shit! Brent!

She tried to leap up but her body was leaden she lacked the strength to get to her feet; Zack held her he kissed her tenderly on the lips. “Kitten, are you ok?” 

Cory nodded and immediately wished she hadn’t as a wave of nausea came over her. 

“Just rest a minute Kitten, it’ll get better… I promise.” Zack soothed.

Cory looked at his face her eyes frightened, “Brent?”

Zack smiled wryly, “You didn’t seriously injure him, he won’t be breathing too deeply for a while, you might of cracked a rib or two…” Zack gave her a small taunting smile, but it was tinged with sadness. “Didn’t I tell you that you couldn’t do that move…”

Cory struggled and Zack helped her to her feet, she stood a bit unsteady for a moment then walked slowly to Brent. “I’m sorry… I’m so very sorry.” Tears came to Cory’s eyes and spilled down her cheeks. Zack watched her from where she’d left him.

Brent struggled to his feet, standing a moment before crushing her to his chest; he winced but continued to hold her. “I couldn’t let you… I couldn’t break up my family.” Cory said. 

Brent looked over at Zack his eyes questioning as he cradled her to his chest. But Zack seemed as confused as he was. 

Cory wiped at her eyes, “I couldn’t loose the only family I have, I’ve been alone for so long… now I have you, all of the people at ProTech. I have a family again some place I belong… but it was falling apart, because of me.” 

“I was tearing my family I needed so much apart, once again I was the person tearing my family apart. I couldn’t allow that to happen… even if I had to beat it into you both. I would not let that happen again.”

Cory stepped back, “I’m sorry.”

“Cory… I didn’t mean to cause you such pain…”

Cory smiled a little. “No… I’m pretty sure I’ve got the causing pain part wrapped up…” her smile faded. “I never told you, but my father is a Marine… I think somewhere deep inside me I’ve always held the fact you were a Marine against you.”

Cory stepped another step back, she stood between Zack and Brent once more. “I can not change who I am, and I can not fix things.” 

She just looked at the two of them, then turned and walked out of the room.

 

Brent

The look Cory gave them before walking out was broken, like she’d given up. He watched her leave, his heart heavy with regret. Then looked over at Zack as watched Cory leave he looked confused and upset… it was disconcerting to see him who always was perfectly in control, confident, looking so lost.

“Zack you should go after her…” Bent said softly.

Zack slowly shook his head no, then walked out of the room as well.

Brent looked solemnly at the door then sighed, a move he regretted when his ribs jabbed painfully. Look what he’d done… look at the rift he’d made between them all. Cory wasn’t tearing up her new family… he was.

Brent walked back to the room, Zack wasn’t there. Brent hoped he’d gone to Cory. Opening his bag Brent pulled out the wide wrapping medical tape and began to tape his ribs, with every stabbing pain he thought of Cory’s broken look.

 

Zack

What had happened? Zack walked the streets in front of the hotel, he needed to think. Cory… he’d never felt such a confusion of feelings… when he’d realized she wasn’t getting up, he’d felt such pain… such fear clutch his heart. 

At that point he’d realized if he’d killed her, he wouldn’t want to go on living. Somewhere along the line, Cory had become essential to him… precious. Did he love her?

The thought confused him. He’d been alone and only had to worry about himself for so long… and he’d been happy, well happy enough, but now…He couldn’t imagine not seeing her, not hearing her laugh…

He was highly uncomfortable with this NEEDING somebody… to need someone was to leave them have a hold over you. This was unacceptable… how could this have happened? 

He’d watched her the past 3 years, admired her for her spirit, strength… and, yes, beauty… but when had it become more? He should’ve kept his distance like he had since he’d met her… somehow he knew she was dangerous, but he didn’t realize it was a danger to his heart. 

Then came that day, the first day she’d ever rubbed her sensuous body against him… he’d had her pinned and she had turned those beautiful eyes on him filled with desire and rubbed against him… he now realized that was the beginning of the end for him… he became aware of her body, her every move, where she was, how she felt… and even worse, he cared. Zack shook his head in disgust at himself.

As if that wasn’t bad enough… he’d been drawn into sex with her… then the trap had been sprung. His heart embraced her, came to need her… Zack stopped at a pub and sat heavily at an outdoor table. What was he going to do?

The waitress slid up, she was a pretty little thing. Blonde, but then this was Miami and all the females were blondes, and built like a swimsuit model.

“Hey sweetie”, her voice was velvet, “can I get you something to drink?”

Zack grinned, “Honey you can get me anything you like, as long as you’re the one bringing it to me.”

She smiled a faintly mocking smile, “Oh really?”

She must have got hit on 30 or 40 times a night, but this time her interest was perked.

Zack’s eyes traveled her body, “Oh yes… definitely.”

She smiled and swayed away through the crowd. This night was looking up, Zack grinned. His issues with Cory would still be there tomorrow… tonight, well tonight, he grinned smugly he was having blonde for dinner.

 

Cory

She’d been so angry when she saw them, fighting because of her… just like her dad and mom had, they’d been happy before her birth… traveling to exotic countries together… Europe, Japan… a fact dad often mentioned in their fights… 

She’d almost hurt Brent badly… but it wasn’t him she had pictured, but her dad… ripping up her family because of her. She just wanted to beat some sense into him… stop the fighting… have a family.

She’d felt so threatened when she thought Brent was going to destroy her new sense of family… Cory sighed. She really was screwed up, in the center of every conflict… maybe she was never meant to have a family, but if she wasn’t where did that leave her? Alone again?

Cory rubbed lightly at her head, it really hurt. Zack nearly took her head off, she grinned… and he wasn’t even trying to hurt her! Her smile faded, she was really going to hurt Brent… if Zack hadn’t stopped her she wasn’t sure she would’ve stopped until he was unconscious… damn, she had some major anger issues with her dad… and Brent nearly paid for it.

It may be time for her to move on. The thought tore at her heart, leave her family, the only ones who cared if she lived or died… but she couldn’t go on like this, in the end she’d destroy her family, just by staying. Hurricane Katrina on a personal scale, she destroyed everything around her.

Cory got up and looked in the mirror, opened her bag and took out several ibuprofens; at least it wouldn’t leave any bruises she’d have to explain. She shrugged, and then winced.

Maybe she should just stay here, she could send for Bug and her stuff later. The thought bothered her… it was too much like the running away she’d done from Jack… and she wasn’t sure she could take being alone again. 

She couldn’t leave; she needed them, the whole lot of them from Boss to ‘the boys’. Damn, how had she let it get to this point?

Why should Brent care if she got hurt… but he did. Guess he felt like a big brother and felt he had to protect her… if this was her family, then they were all in need of group counseling! Cory thought sarcastically, swallowing the ibuprofen.

Cory came to a decision; she had to talk to Brent. If he couldn’t stop obsessing about protecting her she would have to accept that she was, and would be a source of conflict, as much as she hated it. 

She would refuse to be partnered with him, she wouldn’t spar with him, she wouldn’t have any contact with him at all… she may be the reason there’s conflict but he was the source of the problems. Cory was done with the turmoil; she refused to take place in this soap opera any more. It had to end.

 

Brent

He couldn’t get Cory off his mind… why hadn’t he held her, kept her with him that day after they’d made love, he should’ve told her he was falling in love with her… he had to talk to her, explain why he’d been so foolish, why he’d caused this rift between them… but not tonight, tonight he’d leave her and Zack talk.

One of the things that angered him most was when Zack taunted him with the words Kitten likes it rough. It bothered him for many reasons, it brought images to his mind that he’d really rather not have, images of Cory under Zack… but it also bothered him because he knew it was true, Cory hadn’t avoided him even after he’d hurt her, she’d tried to bed him again… and he’d been too stupid to see it, she wasn’t afraid he’d hurt her, she liked it when he was rough.

Brent heard a knock at the door; he slid his shirt on hissing at the stab of pain in his ribs. When he opened it he was surprised to see Cory. She stood outside the door regarding him with a weary but belligerent expression, barefoot and wearing her workout clothes… seeing Zack’s t-shirt on her body felt like a slap in the face and Brent made a serious effort not to allow her to see his reaction.

Cory walked in and sat on his bed, totally at ease. “What are we going to do with you?!”

“Cory…” Brent looked down at her; sitting on the bed she looked so small.

“Ah” She put up her hand “I’m not even started yet, much less finished.” Her gaze was intense. “If you can not curb your hang-up and stop protecting me, I will have to take extreme measures to control it for you. You don’t need to defend ‘my honor’, I’m not a ‘lady’ I’m a woman… a woman with a healthy sex drive. If I need defending I am perfectly able to do it myself.” her tone was tinted with anger. 

“If you place me in the role of a source of conflict again I will refuse to be partnered on assignments with you, I will not spar or associate with you in any way. If you force me I will do my best to remove you from any and every aspect of my life.” Her eyes blazed with anger. “No more… have I made myself clear?”

“Cory, I love you…” Brent said his eyes pleading.

Cory’s face went blank, her eyes distant. She got up from the bed and walked to the door opening it and pausing in the door. She didn’t look back, but her voice lost its harsh edge. “I do like you… maybe it could be more but you’ve got to decide if you can accept me as I am first.”

She left, closing the door firmly behind her.

Brent sat on the bed. Could he accept her on her terms? Even harder could he resist his natural instinct to protect her? His mind knew she could protect herself, but his heart wanted her to never get hurt.

Knowing she was with Zack… enduring his taunts… could he do this? He loved her, but he was afraid this was going to take more control than he had.

 

Cory

Cory walked out of Brent’s room deep in thought. Could he do it? Could he give up control over her? His possessiveness was just that, a need to control. He claimed to love her… but she’d seen growing up that love is not enough. 

Everything had changed so much since she’d met him… she’d found acceptance, a family, and people who liked her for herself… she’d discovered her feminine side and was learning to embrace her curves and like herself… she’d learned that she didn’t have to fit society’s mold to be sexy, and to find a whole new level of enjoyment thanks to Zack.

She couldn’t deny she felt a strong attraction to Brent, maybe more, but she wasn’t sure they could ever over come the obstacles in their path. 

When he said he loved her… it had stirred such a confusing wave of feelings… hope, fear, sadness. Her father used that word often… Love. 

I’m only doing what’s best for you because I love you. You know I love you. I loved your mother.

Love… what is love? A feeling that you should protect someone, a need to possess another person, to keep them for yourself… she wasn’t sure they shared the same definition as what she did...

Love, the love of her mother was the only true love she’d ever known. She did not believe she’d ever find that kind of love… Acceptance, no matter if you understood or not. The desire to see the other person happy even if it tore your heart out. Cory traced the tattoo on her hip, her mom had bought the Comody & Tragidy but the ‘Carpe Diam’ she’d added after her mom’s death… a reminder to live for today, that tomorrow may not ever come … ‘seize the day’, Cory wiped away a tear, she really missed her mom. 

 

Chapter 14: Zack

Zack’s feet carried him swiftly back to the hotel, he’d decided not to stay… the blond waitress was hot but he keep thinking about Cory… hurt, lying on the floor because of him. Finally he just couldn’t hold the memory off any more… he had to go see if she was ok. There was always a blonde waiting somewhere; this one was like all the rest, interchangeable.

Zack drifted up the stairs and was passing the room he and Brent shared when he heard her voice… it sounded unhappy, possibly even a little angry. Zack paused, unwilling to enter… he’d started the last fight, no need to escalate this one into another.

He heard Cory’s soft footsteps walk up to the door and dropped back to the next room’s doorway alcove. Zack caught the end of their argument “…you’ve got to decide if you can accept me as I am first.”

He shook his head, the fool still hadn’t changed his ways, at this rate he’d never win her heart… but for some reason that thought filled him with satisfaction. The thought of her settling for Brent was… uncomfortable. Zack shook his head; those two were really screwing with his head… Well he came back to check on Cory and she was back at her room.

Zack walked down the hall still uncertain about why it mattered so much if she was ok… and decided it had to be responsibility. He’d hurt her, he had to make sure she was ok, but inside he knew that was a lie. He’d seen her in the hall leaving their room; she was fine… well as fine as someone can be after having their head rung like a bell.

He knocked softly; Cory swung the door open and cocked her head sideways in curiosity, then winced. Zack walked in and tilting her head up looked into her eyes.

“Zack?”

He did not answer as he studied her eyes.

“Zack… what are you doing? I’m fine… well my head feels like the inside of a drum but…”

He released her and stood watching her, deep in thought.

“Zack? I’m glad you’re being entertained here but… did you need any thing?”

Zack shook his head slowly, and then turned to go.

“Zack?”

He stopped and turned to look at her, his eyes were solemn and he seemed distant.

“Cory’s eye searched his face. “Are you ok Zack?” She asked softly.

Zack’s face cracked into his trademark mocking grin “Always Kitten.”

Cory nodded, with a small smile and closed the door.

 

Cory

The flight back to Colorado was quiet, Cory and Brent seemed deep in thought while Zack was his usual cocky self, flirting with the flight attendants and studying the other passengers from under the pretense of sleep.

When they arrived back at ProTech, the mood was somber. The usual bustle and noise muted, like people were afraid to make a noise. The news of Dan’s death was hitting them all hard, especially the newer guys who hadn’t ever really thought about the fact they could be killed on the job. They’d all thought themselves invincible and now one of their peers was dead.

Zack turned in his report, and Cory the follow up report from the time she and Brent arrived. Boss nodded gravely and sent them to their week RR. With few words exchanged Brent, Zack and Cory went their separate ways.

Cory was relieved to be free of the constant glances of Brent and Zack… it was getting on her nerves. Every time she would turn around she’d find one of them looking at her, it was enough to make a person paranoid. 

Cory sighed, popping a few ibuprofens, it would be a few more days before she worked the kinks out of her neck and the pain was gone from her head.

With a week free she decided to go up to the family farm… the last thing she wanted to have to deal with is the possibility Brent would show up at her apartment… she needed a break, some time to herself before she had to deal with that mess again.

Besides seeing him wince whenever he moved wrong and twinged his ribs was making her feel like crap.

The drive was hell, as usual but it was all worth while when she lay by the creek and listened to the water trickle over the rocks, she was glad she’d kept the farm after her mother died… her mom had talked about growing up here, playing in the fields, it was here she felt closest to her mother. Cory could lay back here and talk to her without anyone thinking she’d lost her mind. It always helped her think things through.

Cory thought about Brent, he claimed to love her… but he was uncomfortably reminiscent of her father… quiet, serious and smotheringly protective. She didn’t want the life of her mother, always placed second with a man that thought love was to pamper and protect… not to listen and understand.

Cory’s thoughts drifted to Zack, he’d been acting… strange lately, watching her intently when he didn’t think she’d notice, more serious. She guessed it was understandable, he’d just lost a partner, and he was entitled to some unusual behavior. 

She remembered how she’d felt when she thought he was in danger… like it or not he held a special place in her heart, she missed his wit and sarcasm… that was Zack. She hoped that Zack would be the one who returned after RR, the wild one that made her blood boil and her pussy damp… 

But she was going to skip sparring with him for a while, she grinned, that kick must have knocked some sense into her. She’d never seen anything move that fast. One minute he was standing looking at her from well out of strike range, the next she was flat on her back. The only flat on her back she wanted with Zack had nothing to do with the mat.

Although the memory of his gentle stroking of her face after was a sweet memory. She remembered his hurt expression; it had bothered him that he’d hurt her even though she’d been about to seriously injure Brent. 

She remembered back after Virginia when she’d been jumped by that young muscle head and was intent on breaking every bone in his body… Zack had stopped her, pinning her until his buddies took him away. 

Zack always respected her, even when he could easily subdue her; he had the confidence that she was able to stand on her own. That she was capable of defending herself, faith that she was able to stand beside the men… he’d never looked down on her or thought she was any less just because she was a woman.

She was beginning to realize she had strong feelings for him, she truly cared if he wasn’t happy or something was bothering him… she couldn’t imagine life without his sarcastic smile. He made her feel good about herself, gave her affection without strings attached, allowed her to be herself without judging her.

Cory smiled it was a good feeling… she really hoped he was back to his old self, a cocky, arrogant, player… with a truly sweet side hidden deep inside.

 

Brent

Dan’s funeral had been hard, in Brent’s life he had become all too familiar with death and the effects it had on the family’s life. He did his best to comfort Dan’s grieving widow, Sharon, and entertain his baby who grew bored and cranky as the day went on. 

Sharon was blessed to have the support of her family, and Brent couldn’t help but wonder if he’d ever be lucky enough to have a wife and children… now Dan’s little one, Ben, would grow up with no father. 

Brent promised himself he’d make sure to drop in and check on Sharon and Ben, he wouldn’t allow him to grow up without a man in his life. Brent couldn’t sleep, he sat on the couch and Cory’s words kept echoing in his head.

If you cannot curb your hang-up and stop protecting me, I will have to take extreme measures to control it for you… If you force me I will do my best to remove you from any and every aspect of my life… you’ve got to decide if you can accept me as I am first.

Could he accept her strong independence… he loved her. She had said maybe they could be more than friends, but even then would she leave Zack? He couldn’t share her; he couldn’t take the wondering if Zack was with her, the uncertainty of knowing that her heart may belong to Zack even while they made love. He didn’t ever want to feel the pain of being used again.

Brent had been thinking about it for days, he still hadn’t come up with an answer… tomorrow they would all be back off leave. The possibility that she’d be partnered with Zack on a mission hovered over him, like a weight about to fall. What would he do if she left with Zack for days? How could he bear the thought that Zack was with her?

He had no choice he had to try, try to win her love and hope that he’d have the time.

 

Zack

The flight back from Miami had been quiet, strained… Cory and Brent weren’t talking and Zack was pretty sure that Cory had said things later that night in their room that Brent was having difficulty adjusting to… he looked like a war was waging inside of him. It all would have been highly entertaining if Zack too hadn’t felt… uneasy about the way he felt about Cory.

Cory… she just looked worn out, and distant. He’d taunted her lightly about her not keeping the swimsuit, and although she grinned it was without the usual spark that was Cory. 

Zack leaned back and watched the other passengers, and occasionally flirted with a cute flight attendant… she wasn’t his type but it made the time pass quicker and he was sure put a smile in her otherwise drab day.

When they arrived back at ProTech the somber truth was impossible to ignore anymore… the employees were morning the loss of Dan and plans were being made for the wake, funeral and donations to the family… he been married and had a 9-month-old boy. That news was the final brick in the wall that came down on top of Zack, he hadn’t known… all this time he had been working at ProTech and he’d never cared to find out anything about the people he worked with… by the time the funeral was over he was drained… Zack had never needed to go on RR more.

Once safely out the door, Zack decided a real vacation was what he needed he packed a quick bag and drove down to Las Vegas… but everywhere he went he thought of Cory, and he was actually glad when it was time to go back. 

He told himself it was because he couldn’t stand the inactivity and needed the thrill of a assignment but he knew deep down it was because Cory was there… he missed her, missed teasing her and when she’d pretend to be angry, missed her sensuous smile… and most of all missed her silent support and understanding. 

Dan’s widow’s face at the funeral had been eating away at him, he knew he couldn’t have changed things but… in the end he had left unable to speak to her. He just wasn’t good with people, and he was thankful that Brent had stepped in. 

Brent seemed all too familiar with this, he knew what to say when Zack had not, what to do to comfort her… and he was even good with her son. In many ways Zack envied him for his people skills. 

Cory had watched Zack silently through the funeral, placing a hand on his shoulder in silent support and just understanding, she hadn’t asked him to talk or expected anything of him. She understood him in ways he’d never thought anyone could.

 

Cory

She couldn’t help it, she was glad to be back, the farm was nice but she was refreshed and she missed her ‘family’ at ProTech. 

Cory felt a strange nervousness as she walked in the door at ProTech, she was really happy to see everyone and everything had returned to normal… but things had changed between Zack, Brent and her… when she saw them today she wasn’t sure how they’d react.

Cory walked up and checked in with the office. Boss was sitting behind his desk fussing with paper like always. He looked up with a smile as she entered. “Cory! How was your RR?” 

“Just fine Boss.” Cory smiled back at him affectionately. “Anything new?”

Boss shook his head, “No, same as always. Here’s your assignment.” He flipped a file at her. Cory caught it and perched on the edge of his desk. Boss cleared his throat and Cory grinned and hopped down. She only did it because she knew he’d fuss.

Cory paged through, simple security consult… older building under new management, probably a two-day assignment, local so she could play it 9 to 5. “Thanks Boss, see ya!”

She didn’t meet with her client until 10:20… it was only 5:00 now. That left her quite a bit of time to waste… but at least she’d get a chance to catch up with everyone before she had to go.

Cory grinned happily, this was perfect, a great job for coming off RR nothing hard nothing urgent. Cory trotted into the locker room, tossing her bag into her locker and stripping to change into her workout clothes. She could hear Summer she was happily chatting to someone as they entered the locker room, Cory turned and waved. “Hey Summer.” Then realized that Brent was looking decidedly uncomfortable, Cory pulled on her shirt. Pinning him with an odd look, Summer grinned and waved oblivious to the odd exchange. Cory slid by the two of them and was about to go out the door to find a sparing partner, she glanced back. “Hey what did you two pull for assignments?” She couldn’t spar with Summer but Brent… he was a definite yes; she wanted to go one on one with him. It would give her a chance to feel him out and see how things stood between them before they got an assignment together.

Summer laughed, “I don’t go out for a while, 09:00, but you aren’t getting me on the mat!” 

Cory grinned, “Chicken.”

“Yup, and I like all my feathers to stay attached!” She pantomimed preening her feathers.

Cory looked up at Brent. “And how about you tall hard and handsome? You recovered from the Miami job?” She didn’t say it, but she looked pointedly at his ribs.

He shook his head with a small smile, “all better, thanks… and you?” 

Summer looked between the two of them confused then shrugged and continued to her locker.

“Brent… I’m really sorry…”  
Brent placed two fingers over her lips, and smiled tenderly down at her. “Let’s spar.”  
He turned tossing his bag by the lockers and followed Cory out to the mat.

Cory took her stance and Brent took his and they traded halfhearted blows, neither wishing to push it. The slow pace left them talk. “Cory… I missed you…” 

Cory raised her eyebrows, and then smirked. “I’ve missed you too… some parts more than others.”

“All this time I wasted pushing you away…”

“Unless you want this to turn into a serious battle I think it’s time for a change of subject.” Cory stated lightly, but beneath her words was a serious tone.

“Cory…”

Cory shook her head with an evil grin, “I warned you.” She sent a strike to the head that Brent barely blocked in time. Her eyes grew fierce, but her lips still curled lightly in a smirk. Brent focused and soon they were trading blows in earnest, testing and challenging each other until they were damp with sweat. Neither willing to give up. 

Brent watched Cory her skin slick with sweat, her breasts heaving under the tight muscle t-shirt… Cory seeing his momentary distraction swept his feet and he landed flat on his back, Cory perched on his hips, her arms pinning his to the mat… she knew he could break free but she was too tired to keep going. 

Brent looked up at her breasts moving with her deep breaths, her face flushed and eyes glittering down at him and pictured her damp with sweat, flushed and panting under him as they made love.

He slid slowly his hands free; cupping her hips he pressed her down on his erection as he rotated his hips. Her eye widened, as waves of lust spiked through her dampening her pussy, and she licked her lips. Brent reached up cupping her face and drew her down for a deep passionate kiss that left her panting. 

Summer giggled, causing them both to look over at her, she stood with several other employees on the side of the mat watching. Cory grinned, climbing off Brent and reaching a hand down to pull him to his feet. “Ok, move along nothing to see here.”

“Hey Cory want to show me that pin?” “I’ve never seen that move before.” “So that’s working out… I’ve been doing it all wrong.” The guys razed her as they drifted off to finish their matches or workouts. Cory shook her head good naturedly, before turning back to Brent “I think we’re done here.” She had an embarrassed grin on her face.

Brent laughed. “Yes, I think we are.” They walked towards the showers, Cory glanced at the clock she still had 2 hours before her assignment started. Maybe she’d grab Summer and hit a coffee shop.

 

Zack

When Zack entered the gym he saw a group gathered next to a mat, curious he joined them, a saucy grin on his face… his grin faded as he realized what everyone was watching.

Cory sat straddling Brent’s hips her skin flushed and glistening with sweat, her shirt clinging to her breasts as she panted, damp with sweat. She had Brent’s arms pinned, and then he slid his hands free cupping her hips and grinding her on his pelvis. Cory’s eyes widened and Zack heard her gasp, her tongue coming out to flick her lips. Zack watched his emotions in turmoil as Brent cupped her face and kissed her. He turned and walked away as the others gathered around the mat teased Cory. 

Zack felt confused by the emotions swirling through him, the thought of her looking at Brent with lust in her eyes… just as she’d looked at him. The sight of her beautiful body poised over Brent’s so intimately. Zack had taunted Brent about not taking Cory up on her offers… and now that he was, Zack found he was strangely uncomfortable with it; he wanted to be the one bellow her grinding into her.

Deep in thought Zack walked into the office and got his assignment, the staff looked at his somber face oddly, before thinking he was still morning Dan. Walking out the doors to the car he saw Cory and Summer crossing the street to the coffeehouse. On a whim, he followed, he had some time before he had to arrive at his appointment and he wanted to talk to Cory.

Zack walked in and spotted Cory and Summer at a table, he walked over and sat in one of the chairs. 

“Hey Kitten, Summer”, his eyes flicked over to Summer briefly as he greeted her before returning to Cory’s face.

Cory looked over at him with a mock frown “Don’t call me Kitten.” Then Cory smiled, her eyes twinkling. “Hey Zack… You never told me why you call me Kitten.”

Zack smirked, “You haven’t beat me.”

Cory rolled her eyes good naturedly, and then taunted, “Guess I’ll have to keep trying.”

Zack laughed, his sarcastic smirk turning seductive. “Yes… I guess you will.”

Summer cleared her throat and shifted uncomfortably.

”Cory, Summer… I should be going just spotted you over here and thought I’d stop in, enjoy your coffees.” Zack rose smoothly to his feet, his hand reached out brushing a curl back from Cory’s face gently before realizing he’d reached out, he withdrew his hand his eyes searching Cory’s for a minute. Then he flashed them his trademark sarcastic grin and waved before heading out the door.

Cory watched him go, her gaze drawn to him until he was out of sight. 

“Cory?”

As if breaking out of a spell Cory blinked and turned back to Summer with a smile. “Yes Summer.”

“He loves you.”

Cory shook her head, “No, not love…” She glanced once more the direction he’d left.

Summer watched her silently, and then smiled changing the subject. “I love these Mocha Lattes! Thanks for inviting me over here, I pas by here all the time…” Summer continued her one sided conversation as Cory’s mind drifted to Zack’s touch on her cheek… it was the same feather light touch he’d stroked her face with after her fight with Brent. Cory smirked, after he knocked her out. He must still be concerned about that, sweet… but she was fine. She’d have to tell him that, her head/neck didn’t even hurt anymore…

“Cory?”

“Hmmm…. Yes Summer?” Cory realized she’d been daydreaming and Summer had asked her something. “I’m afraid I didn’t quite hear the question Summer… could you repeat it?”

“It’s not important Cory.”

Cory smiled a warm smile at Summer focusing on her, “Yes, it is and so are you.”

Summer smiled, she looked embarrassed but pleased. “I just wanted to know if you’d like to go to the pub tonight?”

Cory smiled, “We’ve really got to find a better place, but yes I will meet you at the pub. What time would you like to meet?”

Summer grinned like an excited kid. “How about 20:00?” 

Cory nodded, “we should get out of here… you got a assignment to do and I… I think I’ll show up at my appointment a bit early, give them a security check of the outside while I’m waiting.” 

Cory linked arms with Summer and they walked out and across the street. They made an unusual and striking pair. Tiny blond Summer and tall auburn haired Cory, Summers arm dwarfed by the arm of her larger friend.

At the cars Summer slid her arm out of Cory’s and grinned “See you after your assignment!” 

Cory nodded, and waved as Summer drove away. Then climbed in her car and drove to her assignment. Her thoughts drifted to Zack… no, not love.

 

50) Brent

Brent stood in the shower long after Cory had left, he’d waited to shower until she was done… he didn’t trust himself to resist her naked body and had needed time to calm his body anyway before going to the showers… Brent grinned, they’d given them all enough of a show, no sense in giving them a double feature.

Cory was the light in a dark room everyone was drawn to her, she hadn’t realized that the guys’ sneak attacks trying to pin her were barely disguised attempts to catch her attention… they were hitting on her. 

Brent shook his head, how could she not see it, she was a goddess and everyone wanted a piece of her. He watched their looks at her, their lust evident in the way they strutted by her… but she didn’t see them. Brent frowned, she would be his someday and all those men would know they’d never have her.

Throughout the rest of the day he thought about Cory, her naked body writhing below him as he thrust into her… that intrequing tattoo on hollow of her hip... what did it say? He hadn’t asked her and it stayed trapped in his memory. He didn’t know how but he had to find a way to get her alone, away from Zack and work, to have her undivided attention.

By the time his assignment was finished for the day, he was determined to find a way to finish what Cory and he had started on the mat. Brent turned in his report and waited lifting weights in the weight room for Cory.

Cory and Summer came walking up the hall; reports in hand, after they’d delivered their reports Brent caught them on their way back. “Cory would you like to go out tonight?” 

Cory smiled coyly and shook her head, “Sorry, I already have plans with Summer.”

“Brent would you like to come with us? We’re meeting at the pub at 20:00.” Summer piped in.

Brent smiled affectionately at Summer, “I would love to… if Cory don’t mind me tagging along…” 

Brent glanced at Cory; she had a knowing smile on her face. “No, I don’t mind… join us.”

“I will see you both at 20:00.” Brent replied his eyes glued to Cory’s face, then smiled at Summer.

Cory and Summer continued down the hall while Brent returned to finish his sets. Brent smiled, tonight. Tonight he would see her… 

 

Chapter 15: Cory

After turning in thier reports, Cory turned to Summer. “I’m going to try to get a workout in see you at the pub.” Summer waved and walked out the door. Cory smiled this was the best time to get a workout, at the end of the day when there was no distractions.

“Hey Kitten” Cory turned to see Zack, he was on the mat, his t-shirt molded to his chest in a most intriqueing manner. “do you want to get all hot and sweaty with me?” Zack smirked, his eyes dancing in amusement.

Well some distractions were worth it! Cory saw Brent walking toward the locker room, after covertly watching Brent she replied, “Zack hot and sweaty don’t even begin to cover what I’d like!”

Zack grinned widely. Cory went into the locker room and stripped. She heard a familiar set of footsteps behind her, she didn’t turn… she wanted to see what Brent would do. His hands cupped her breasts, stroking the nipples with his thumbs. Cory moaned softly leaning back into him; she could feel his hard cock pressing against her. 

Cory squirmed playfully; Brent tugged gently, rolling her nipples between his fingers. Cory moaned again her pussy was growing moist with her juices, and one of Brent’s hands abandoned her nipple to dip onto her tight pussy drawing her moisture out and brushing in a circular motion around her clit… then when she was panting her body begging for his touch on her clit he flicked it gently, Cory gasped her hips bucking gently. 

Brent inserted two fingers pumping slowly; Cory thrust back on them her moans growing louder. His other hand brushed down her body cupping her hip before continuing its slow glide towards her pussy. As Brent thrust into her faster Cory panted and moaned, his hand brushed over her pussy and dipping his finger in to circle and flick her clit.

Soon Cory was crying out her pussy clenching his fingers as her body shook. Then as her body calmed, he slid his fingers from her body and cupping her hips dipped his head down kissing her neck, then nipped her gently and as she squeaked and turned, she saw him give her a grin before he walked out the door.

Cory was intrigued. She really had to spend some time with Brent… soon, very soon. Right now Zack was waiting for her on the mat. Cory slid her clothes on and walked out of the looker room. Brent was nowhere to be seen.

“I see you’re warmed up.” Zack said his lips curled into a provocative smirk, but his eyes were oddly serious.

Cory was pretty sure Zack knew what had taken her so long in the dressing room. “Oh, I’m warm…” Cory laughed.

Taking her fighting stance, her eyes turned serious. Zack’s eyes glittered ominously, then he moved in his blows keeping her always on the defensive, his lips curved into a mocking smile. She couldn’t make a single strike and she was nearing exhaustion.

Zack stepped back ending the match, “You hot yet Kitten?”

Cory nodded breathing deeply, her body was drenched in sweat and Zack’s taunting looks were making her so wet she could barely concentrate on her blocks. Zack tossed her a towel and they went to the locker room. Cory went to her locker pulling out her bag and tossing it on the bench.

Cory could hear that Zack had turned on the showers, and she walked in to the shower room it was steamy and warm. She’d only gotten in to the room a few steps before she felt Zack’s hands on her breasts; he pulled her back his naked body cupping hers.

“Hey Kitten want to play?” he whispered in her ear. Cory’s heart beat faster, she nodded. Zack’s eyebrow lifted and he grinned, his eyes growing fierce. He took her hands in one of his, the other holding up a soap on a rope… his mocking smile daring her to back out. Then he looped it around her wrists and drawing her forward drew her arms over her head looping the rope around the showerhead tightly, the ropes around her hands tightened slightly effectively letting her know that if she struggled they would tighten further.

Cory’s heart raced. The showers were very steamy; she could barely make out any details of the room. Zack leaned in close behind her; she could barely see him behind her if she looked over her shoulder. 

She felt his hands gently spread her legs; until she stood with her legs wide open. His breath blew softly over her ear as he whispered, “Mmm… Kitten…” his hands slid up her thighs cupping her hips before one slid down brushing the hair of her pussy lightly, he dipped a finger in causing Cory to catch her breath. “You’re so wet…” his finger slid out slowly trailing over her clit before his hand moved sliding up her body to cup her breast, his fingers stroking around the areola until the nipple was taught and she was desperate for him to touch it, he rolling between his fingers and Cory moaned. 

She could feel his breath brushing the small hairs at the back of her neck, then his firm lips began to nibble at her side of her throat, his tongue trailed up to the hollow behind her ear, Cory’s breathing grew ragged, little shots of pleasure shooting to her pussy. 

Zack’s lips moved over the top of her shoulder, down over her shoulder blade, then his tongue traced slowly down her spine, before his lips came up to graze the side of her breast, Cory gasped, her body bucking. She felt his satisfied smile, then he kissed and nipped down her ribs and to the hollow of her back, his tongue stroked the dip above the rise of her ass. Cory could help the involuntary cry that came from her lips.

She felt his lips nip gently at her hips and her body trembled with desire. She was desperate to feel his mouth on her pussy. His tongue stroked the soft skin below the rounded cheeks of her ass, sliding in along the thigh. 

Cory shifted her hips trying to bring his lips to her throbbing pussy. Zack drew back swatting her lightly on the ass. Before his lips traveled down the inside of her thighs and across the backs of her knees, she gasped. She swore he knew every sensitive spot on her body. 

As Zack’s hand brushed her hip she let out a gasp of surprise he held something cold and wet and as it melted it trailed streamlets of cold water down her body, the sensation of the cold in the steamy hot of the shower on her over heated body was electric. 

He stroked over the round of her ass dripping cold water down the crack between the cheeks. Then he trailed it over the side of her breast and down the center; Cory’s hands strained against the rope as her body spasmed, her pussy clenched as waves of pleasure traveled down her body. 

He trailed it up the side of her neck, and then brushed it over her taught nipples as his lips nibbled at the wet trail on her throat. Cory was moaning softly, quaking softly under Zack’s hands. She wanted to beg him to fuck her, and bit her lip to resist. 

As his lips nibbled at her neck his hand trailed wet cold down the side of her breast across her rib cage, then down her taught stomach to brush lightly over her pussy Cory cried out her hips bucking, she needed him in side her she felt like she was on fire with her lust and her body begged to be filled. Cory whimpered, panting. Cory felt Zack smile against her neck. He reached a hand up unlooping her wrists from the showerhead, and freeing them.

He turned Cory to face him, his eyes intense he gazed down into her eyes. “Kitten do you want me?”

“Yes please” she begged.

He took a taunting step back “what do you want me to do?” he asked.

“Please fuck me, please.” Her body shook with her desire.

He stepped forward picking her up easily and thrusting into her hot pussy, sheathing his cock inside her fully as his body pressed her against the shower wall. She looked into his eyes and cried out in desire. With every deep hard thrust she was drove deeper onto his cock, she panted wildly moaning and in moments her pussy clenched him rhythmically drawing on his cock as her body shook in a powerful orgasm. Zack held her his cock buried deep inside her, as her orgasm subsided he reached his finger down softly stroking her clit her body bucked again as another orgasm hit her and Zack thrust deep into her coming as her pussy stroked him. Cory laid her head against his chest a moment then looking up she saw him grinning his mocking little grin down at her.

“Kitten you get better and better each day!” Zack set her gently on her feet.

“Thanks you too.” she replied dryly.

“Ah Kitten I try, but you can’t improve on perfection.” He smirked playfully.

Cory laughed. 

And Zack gave her a mock surprised look, “I haven’t proved it yet?” He gave her a sly smile “I guess I’ll just have to keep trying.”

Cory smiled coyly, “guess so.”

They showered and dressed. At her car he gave her one last mocking smile.

“Hey Kitten… I still say you should’ve kept that bikini, would have made good workout clothes.”

“Oh the guys would be getting a work out alright, but one hand and their cock is not a very effective work out.” Cory gave him a wry grin, then she drove away. 

 

Brent

Walking away from Cory’s hot body had been difficult; he’d wanted to stay to bury himself deep with in her to hear her moans… but Zack was waiting for her. 

If he was going to convince her that he loved her, he couldn’t interfere with her relationship with Zack, he couldn’t behave like he was jealous or possessive… even if he was, he had to show her he loved her. One day she’d be his and he’d know Zack would  
never get to touch her again.

He’d see her tonight… 

When Brent entered the bar he spotted Cory and Summer sitting at a table near the bar Brent was grateful they’d chosen one away from the pool tables. Brent paused, stunned. Cory had a gold vest top on like the green she’d had on that day they’d… been together. Her hair lay in soft copper streaked waves down her back to almost her waist. She was beautiful, her skin accented by the curls hanging loosely around her shoulders. His eyes drifted to her ample breasts cupped and displayed like a feast by the v-neck of the vest.

Then he felt the intense gaze of Zack, he’d guessed he’d be here but was he here with Cory? Zack had seen him paused studying Cory’s sensuous body, and nodded to him with his trademark smirk.

Summer looked up at him as he approached, a delighted smile on her face. “Brent! I was just telling Cory that when you were gone to Miami I was so worried about you” Summer’s face turned red, “I mean all of you… Cory, you… Zack.”

Cory grinned, she thought Summer was too funny, she always seemed to put her foot in her mouth.

Cory looked up at Brent who was trying to hold back a grin at Summer’s discomfort; he looked down at her affectionately. “It’s ok, I knew what you meant.”

Cory’s heartbeat a little faster, he was so damn good looking, it was easy to ignore the fact that he was too yummy for words at work… well easier. Here in casual clothes his wide shoulders and broad chest made her have a serious urge to go sit on his lap… without clothes! Mmmm… and rip his shirt open…

Cory blinked and tried to concentrate on Summer’s words.

“Please sit Brent!” Summer pushed out a chair.

Brent sat opposite of them, Brent shifted, looking over his shoulder at the pool table, “I’m not taking anyone’s seat am I?”

Cory smirked, “No.” She knew what he was really asking.

Brent smiled, “Lucky me, I’m the envy of every man in here, sitting at the table of the two most beautiful women in the club.”

Summer giggled and Cry rolled her eyes good-naturedly, “It’s getting deep in here.”

Brent grinned; his eyes were twinkling in mirth.

Summer looked puzzled, “What’s getting deep?”

Cory made an additional note to herself to ask Zack why on earth he’d led such a naive girl on.

Brent laughed and explained, “It’s Cory’s way of saying I’m talking bullshit.”

Summer wrinkled her nose, “Cory! Yuck!”

Cory laughed. Brent merely grinned, his eyes intently studying Cory, and then he turned an amused gaze on Summer. “Would you ladies like a drink?”

Summer nodded, and Cory studied her a moment before nodding “yes, Virgin Sunset.”

Brent suppressed a smile, then turned to Summer “Are you drink the same thing as last time?”

Summer blushed deep red. “Ah… yea.”

Cory looked between the two, and then nodded to herself a little smile coming to her lips. Brent saw her smile, and lifted an eyebrow inquisitively. Which caused her to grin widely.

She could almost see the moment Brent realized she knew about him and Summer. He cleared his throat uncomfortablely “I think I’ll go get those drinks” he said getting up from the table and shooting Cory a embarrassed smile, which made her grin grow and her eyes glitter with barely suppressed laughter.

Brent left sliding easily through the tables with a fluid grace belied by his size. Cory watched him go admiring the view with barely concealed interest she noticed she wasn’t the only one, several of the waitresses made extra trips by the bar ravenously gazing at his body.

Cory turned to Summer, her face had almost returned to its usual color. Cory tried to suppress a smile. “Summer it’s ok, we are all adults here and…”

“Yes, but I… talked about IT, you know…” her hand gestured towards her lap. Summer whispered her eyes wide, “it’s embarrassing that I told you about his…”

Cory shook her head grinning wryly. “Summer, we share a locker room with guys you’re going to see their penis… as for his use of it, TMI.”

Summer nodded giggling when Cory said penis, “I can’t believe you said that!”

Luckily Cory was saved from further The Birds and the Bees talks by Brent’s return. Cory noticed he had an Orange Juice. 

“No strawberries?” Cory asked with false innocence.

Brent shook his head solemnly, “No, I don’t think I’ll be having any strawberries for a while… it’s going to take some time before they don’t bring me nightmares.”

Cory laughed, then had to explain to Summer about the strawberries and Brent on their first assignment together.

“I’m so glad you and Cory are friends now.” Summer smiled.

Brent shot Cory a look, “Yes, I think we could be come close friends.” He’d been watching her all night. She wasn’t subtitle about her interest, her gaze brazenly studying his body with hungry looks. 

Zack came over briefly, he eyed Cory’s top with humor and undisguised lust. “Kitten there’s no doubt you’re the winning trophy in this bar.” 

Cory gave him a withering glare before laughing. “Thanks Zack, you’re such a smooth talker.” She replied sarcastically but her eyes glittered with humor.

Zack smirked, then turned to Summer. “Well Little Miss Sunshine, want to shoot some pool?”

Summer’s eyes widened, “Ah… yes.” She got up and followed Zack to the tables. 

Brent watched them go with a small frown, Cory placed a hand on his arm and he turned back to her. Cory shook her head “She’s a big girl. She has to make her own decisions.”

Brent nodded. Then grinned, “Sorry about today… guess we kind of put on a show for them.”

Cory laughed, “Well could be worse… at least we didn’t get as far as last time.”

Brent felt his body stir at her reference to the last time when they’d made love in the locker room. “Yes… that could’ve been awkward.” 

Cory laughed and told him about the security tape that someone had left on Boss’s desk, “Boss still can’t look at me when I say PARTNER without blushing.”

Brent laughed, “Hmmm… partner, huh?”

Then Cory looked over at the door, she frowned a second, then smiled at Brent “Could you excuse me for a minute… I’ll be right back.”

Brent turned and spotted what had made Cory frown… Zack and Summer were about to go out the door; Zack had Summer's hand in his. Brent clenched his fist, before remembering Cory’s words about causing conflict. He forced his hands to relax and his face to calm. 

 

Chapter 16: Cory

Cory reached Zack and Summer, Summer looked at her worried that Cory was angry. Cory grinned at her and she saw Summer's anxiety fade. “Just need a minute.” Cory told her and winked.

She placed her hand on Zack’s arm, drawing him a few steps away from Summer, making sure her back was to Summer so she couldn’t read her lips she placed a hand on his cheek “Zack please be gentle with her.” Cory said her eyes earnest. She looked at him a moment more then turned back to walk through the bar and rejoin Brent.

Cory didn’t watch as they left, she sat back at the table. “So, where were we… ah, yes partners.” She smiled.

“I think it’s time for us to go now…” Cory rose and Brent followed her to the door.

“I’ll walk with you… my apartment is that way.” Brent said, opening the door for them.

Cory merely smiled an enigmatic smile. 

As they walked Cory looped her arm through Brent’s. 

Brent and Cory continued down the street. The imposing presence of Brent by her side made her wet, she wanted to jump him right here on the street, she grinned. Brent seeing her grin looked down at her inquisitively. She gave him a wicked smile, “How far away is your apartment?”

“A few more blocks… can I ask you why?”

“Mmmm… debating whether to jump you now or if I can wait a bit longer.”

Brent’s eyes grew deep with his desire. “And what is your decision?” he asked his voice husky.

“Mmm… think I can wait but not much longer… I don’t want to be disturbed until I taste every inch of your body and feel your cock buried deep inside me.”

“And I think if you keep talking like that we may not make it to my apartment.” His gaze was hungry.

Cory grinned, “I’m game.”

“No… I want time to explore every enticing inch of your sumptuous body…” he replied as he stopped and kissed Cory ravenously, his hand brushing over her cloth covered breasts.

As he drew back Cory licked her lip, it was nearly Brent’s undoing his cock jumped eagerly.

“Now I’m not sure I can wait…” Cory said her breathing had quickened and her nipples tingled. It was all she could do not to slide up against his hard body… but she knew if she did they wouldn’t be getting to the apartment for sometime… at least not until they’d sated some of their desires”

“I’ll make it worth your while…” Brent’s deep voice promised.

“I’ll hold you to that promise” Cory replied wickedly.

They arrived at Brent’s apartment, Cory was surprised to see he actually had exceptional taste, but that’s all she saw before she slid up his body looping her arms around his neck and drawing him down to finish the kiss he’d started on the walk home.

Brent’s strong arms held her pressed to his body as his lips devoured her mouth, Cory’s hands pulled at his shirt desperate to feel his firm muscular chest under her hands. She rubbed sensuously against him, and he groaned in desire. Then carefully set her away from him, Cory pouted playfully. Causing him to smile a little knowing smile. Then removed her clothes until she was naked before him. His smile faded, his eyes burning bright with passion. 

Cory looked up at him her eyes taunting, “ This time it’s my turn.”

She stripped the clothes from his taut body kissing and nipping every inch of his body as she revealed it until she stripped his underwear releasing his very stiff and wonderfully large cock. She stroked it and Brent caught his breath, his body trembled. 

He swept her off her feet carrying her to the bedroom and placing her on his bed, then his lips roamed hungrily over her body drawing her taught nipple into his mouth, drawing on it with gentle suction and flicking it with his tongue until her body arched up off the bed her hands cupping his face to her breast, she was making small breathy moans that tested his control. 

His hands shook as his lips left her breast his hands cupping her ass and lifting her pelvis to his lips. His tongue traced the seam before dipping in to lap a long slow stroke over her clit, her body jerked and she let out a loud moan. He flicked the nub of her clitoris with his tongue before gently sucking it into his mouth. Cory panted and her pelvis arched. Brent slid a finger into her tight canal stroking slowing, then, removing it and replacing it with two fingers. Cory ground down on them, her lips parted as she gasped and cried out little moans of pleasure. Then her body thrashed as her orgasm hit her, her pussy grasped and pulled at his fingers, Cory’s moans were loud and her breathing ragged as wave after wave hit her. 

As her body calmed Brent slid his fingers from her body and shifted up to kiss her mouth passionately. He’d never seen a more beautiful woman as Cory flushed and her skin damp from her climax.

Cory drew back and looked up at him, “oh no, your not getting off that easy.” She could feel his hard length against her leg and her finger reached down tracing the precome on the head in teasing little strokes. His hips thrust forward eagerly; his voice was deep “Cory…”

For a moment she thought he was going to deny her, her eyes blazed. Brent smiled, and then placed himself over her body, careful to keep his weight off her. But Cory wasn’t having it she grabbed his ass pulling him against her. 

“Do I have to fight you again to get you on top of me?” She asked tauntingly. “I’m a big girl…you won’t crush me… or maybe I like it.” 

Memories of that day made his cock strain for the embrace of her hot pussy. He lay his weight upon her, pressing her body gently down into the bed with his weight his lips grazing and nipping on her neck but she wasn’t having no more of it she squirmed rubbing her pussy against him. With a low groan he rose spread her legs and thrust into her, she felt like heaven and his desire rose to almost painful heights he grasped her hips thrusting into her in fast deep thrusts, he could hear her little moans and gasps as they blended with his. 

Her body matched his thrusts eagerly, desperately trying to drive him deeper. She moved her head to nip at the strong muscles of his chest; she could feel the movement and flex of his muscles as he thrust faster into her warm soft body. Her hand desperately clasped him to her, her fingers digging into his back, trying to draw him closer. 

Cory moaned loudly as she felt each deep thrust of his cock, feeling it go faster and faster pounding her toward her climax, she knew his was fast approaching. She clenched down on his cock squeezing it snuggly with the walls of her pussy. She heard him groan, and knew she had him, she squeezed again and he cried out as he thrust deeply into her as his release caused his body to buck against hers. Cory smiled pleased. As his breathing stilled he rose up on his elbows, looking down into her smug face. 

“Cory, you naughty little vixen.” His eyes glittered.

Cory gave him an innocent look “What do you mean?”

He kissed her deeply and slid himself from her body. Lying beside her, he held her cradled to his body, her head resting in his chest. Cory slid up kissing him once more before making a path of kisses and soft nips down his throat over his collarbone and down his pecks. Her tongue flicked his sensitive nipple and her nails grazed his taught stomach muscles drawing a gasp. Cory slid down his body she could see her actions were having a very dramatic effect. Her hand found it’s way down between their bodies and she lightly drew her finger up the underside of his hard cock, causing his body to jerk as he drew in a sharp breath. 

Cory looked up at him and with a wicked grin slid down his body. Her tongue flicking the head of his cock then running the tip lightly around the highly sensitive area below the head. Drawing a deep moan from Brent, his muscles tensed.

“Cory… don’t tease. You don’t know what you’re doing…” his voice strained as he tried to control his ragged breathing.

“I don’t?” Cory asked teasingly. 

Then with an intense gaze she continued, “I know EXACTLY what I’m doing. Does this feel good to you, hmmm?” 

He looked at Cory as if wondering whether he heard her right, disbelief evident in every shaking muscle that had tensed in his body.

The vibrations as she placed her hot mouth around his cock and hummed caused Brent’s hips to push up seeking more and he clenched his fists as he moaned loudly.

Cory’s gaze had turned taunting, as she drew him deeper into the depths of her mouth, her tongue circling his shaft and drew back to the head with slow long suction. 

Brent’s gaze was hot and desperate. Cory drew one of his balls into her mouth swirling her tongue around it, releasing it she drew the other into her mouth humming. Brent’s breathing was accented with a low moan, his muscles jumping as he fought to restrain himself. 

Cory smirked poised over him; she cupped her breasts around him and rubbed his cock with them. Finally with a soft growl he grabbed her hips firmly setting her off him, getting to his feet he looked down at her, but instead of looking regretful she moved with almost feline grace over to the edge of the bed in front of him and stuck her beautiful ass in the air, bowing down with her breasts on the bed. 

The sight was more than Brent could take, never before had a woman done this… this position would easily allow him to touch her cervix with every thrust, it was a temptation he could not resist and he spread her legs, his hand gripping her hip firmly. He slowly guided himself into her, she thrust her hips back impaling herself on him and cried out… but it wasn’t in pain, it was a sound of satisfaction and pleasure. He drew part way out, then he thrust into her again, and again she cried out a high moan. She wiggled her hips, desperately. “More, she gasped. “Please… harder… faster… please.” She begged.

It was the release he needed and he moaned loudly as he began to thrust into her hard and deep he could feel her cervix barely engulf his cock with every thrust, a warm tight core he desperately desired. Cory was panting and moaning her hips thrusting back to meet his, it was more than Brent could take and he bent low over her his hand holding her to him as his thrust went deeper than before and with his fingers of his other hand he stroked her clit as he thrust deep into the tight hot clasp of her cervix holding her to him as the sweet embrace drew him over the edge, his body jerked as he shot his seed deep into her womb. 

His fingers stroked her clit as he paused, unwilling to leave her womb’s sweet embrace Cory cried out her hips bucking back into him as her orgasm hit her, her body rocking, shaking uncontrollably with the force of her orgasm. Balanced perfectly between pleasure and pain. 

Brent had never felt such an intense feeling and he shook with the force of it, her pussy contracting around his cock as he was buried deep in her core. His hips thrust forward once more as her contractions milked his cock.

As their breathing stilled he grasped both her hips with his hands rolling over to lay with her on top of his body. He shifted his hips withdrawing from her. He cradled her to him, perfectly still. When Cory’s breathing had stilled enough, she rolled over to lie on his chest looking into his eyes. His gaze looked cautious, apprehensive… his body tense, waiting.

Cory grinned, “Damn you’re good!” Her eyes glowed in arousal and satisfaction.

Brent looked up at her in perplexed silence, as if he expected her to have a different reaction. Cory snuggled her face against his neck, then he felt her nibble gently at his jaw line and Brent broke out in a silly grin. “Cory you’re amazing…”

Cory popped her head up grinning a saucy grin, “So I hear.” She kissed him passionately, her hands rubbing over the hard lines of muscles of his chest, before breaking off her kiss to nip at his pecks playfully. Brent couldn’t believe how much he loved this woman.

She could feel his breath catch and she grinned coyly. She really shouldn’t… but how could she resist? She rubbed her breasts playfully over his chest, the sweat of their bodies making her glide fluidly, sensuously like silk… 

How could she want more? Brent was amazed, Cory was like no woman he’d ever met and he was never going to let her get away… no matter what he had to do, he had to find a way to show her how very much her wanted her, needed her. Brent gazed down at her, his eyes dark with passion once more.

Brent reached down grasping her waist he lifted her easily off him and set her on the bed, he lay poised over her, his eyes glittering ominously. Cory’s eyes widened in surprise a delighted smile, spread quickly over her face as he grasped her arms above her head.

Brent dipped his head to nibble on her neck, Cory squirmed and her mouth opened with a little, “oh!” Her breathing grew ragged, and she struggled slightly against his grip. Brent drew back looking down at her smugly. “Ah, you can give it out but you can’t take it?” he teased his voice husky. 

Cory stilled her gaze defiant, “Do your worst.”

Brent smirked, “Oh, I will…”

His lips returned to brush against the hollow of her ear, before trailing his tongue along her jugular. He could feel her body quiver, he nipped her drawing a gasp, her breath coming in little short breaths through her parted lips. His warm breath on her dampened skin, sent shivers of need through her. How could she want him so bad?

The smell of him made her nipples pebble and hips curve up shamelessly. The feel on his lips on her body melted her, reducing her to a big puddle of raw desire. As his lips traveled lower to graze her taught nipples she arched, moaning. “Ah, Brent!” And strained against his grip. Brent drew her breast into his mouth, sucking and flicking it, as Cory panted and moaned softly. As she squirmed she brushed her pussy against his cock teasing him. Brent released her breast and groaned, “Cory, you’re cheating!”

Cory’s eyes sparkled, “Am I?”

Brent released her hands and slid further down her body to place soft kisses down her stomach then slid his finger into her moist pussy curving his finger like a hook and rasping it slowly along the walls as he withdrew it, straightening it and thrusting, then rasping as he withdrew, he felt her pussy clench around his finger. Cory gasped and ground down on his finger eagerly. The smell of her juices on his fingers made his cock throb with need. Withdrawing his finger he slid up to kiss her. Cory’s hands were on his shoulders holding him to her as she devoured his lips. Then with a playful shove she made him roll over to lay on his back and she climbed astride him, lowering herself onto his hard cock and grinding herself gently against the mass of curls at the base, before slowly rising to the tip of his cock and sliding down his length once more.

Brent groaned, “Cory you’re killing me!” He hands grasped her hips firmly as he lifted his hips to thrust deeper and harder into her moist heat. Cory smirked and began to ride him his hands guiding her to meet his thrusts, her large breasts bouncing to the rhythm.

Brent gazed up at her, her eyes were closed and her mouth parted with small gasps and moans as she neared her orgasm. Bent felt her body tense and as her pussy began to clasp around him he pulled her hips firmly down on his and rotated his hips grinding against her. Cory cried out, “Ah Brent!” as she bent over to brace herself on his shoulders her pussy convulsing around his thick length. Brent couldn’t hold back any longer and as he reached his climax he pushed his cock as deep as he could while holding her to him, “Oh, damn Cory. You feel so good!” He thrust on last time and coated her grasping walls with his cum. Cory lay down on his chest, her breathing fast and hard and her body still wrapped around his cock. Brent glanced down at her, and smiled at the sated look on her face, she snuggled against him. Brent kissed her head; he never wanted to let her go.

 

Cory

After a few minutes Cory slid off his body and sat up with a small satisfied smile. “As tempting as it is, I can’t stay here all night… we both have work tomorrow. Come on we’ll shower.” 

Brent laughed. “That might not be a very good idea… unlike the gym, my hot water won’t last that long and I’m pretty sure we would get… distracted in there together. Go ahead and shower, I’ll go after you.” 

Cory grinned, “Chicken.” Then slid from the bed and went to start the shower. 

Brent watched her amazed, she was so vibrant, so perfect… they would need a bigger place once they moved in together… he wondered absently how she felt about children. He could imagine her round with his child; the thought brought a pleased smile to his face. A bunch of children… and Cory there to greet him when he got home from work. 

Cory came out of the bathroom, “All yours… hmmm, what’s with that smile?” she grinned.

“You’re beautiful.” Brent slid from the bed, kissing her on the top of the head and cupping her to his body. Then he released her and went to shower. 

Cory wandered the apartment picking up her discarded clothes and slowly redressing. He really had a lovely home, like something out of one of those perfect home magazines… no clutter anywhere, everything in its perfect place… Cory grinned he’d have a fit if he saw her place. Cory was admittedly a slob, not a real bad one… no old food/dirty dishes lying everywhere slob, just the why hang it up if I’m going to need it later kind of slob… her apartment was a mix of anything that caught her eye and crammed to together in random bunches on every available surface. 

Brent walked out a towel wrapped around his waist and for a very long minute Cory gazed at him, his muscles highlighted by the water and heat of the shower… she almost changed her mind about leaving… he was tooo yummy! But her rational mind stated firmly that she had to be responsible and go home to sleep or she’d be a mess at her assignment tomorrow. 

“Cory? I wanted to ask you…”

“Yes?” Cory turned her head and gazed up at him.

“What does your tattoo say?”

Cory smiled softly, Brent thought he could see a touch of sadness, she replied. “Carpe Diam.”

Cory walked over to the door and paused “You have a very lovely home Brent. I’ll see you tomorrow at work.” She had just swung the door open when she saw Brent frown; he’d walked over and put his hand on the door. “Please wait, let me dress and I’ll walk you home.”

Cory laughed, “That really isn’t necessary.”

“Please Cory.”

Cory’s smile faded and she looked up at him uncomfortably, “Brent, I’m a bodyguard… I think I’m qualified to guard MY body.”

“It’s late and it would make me feel better to know you’re safely home.”

She gave him an odd look “Good bye, I’ll see you tomorrow at work.” Then walked out firmly closing the door behind her.

Brent watched her leave in confusion, why didn’t she want him to walk her home? Why did she have carpe diam, seize the day, and Comody & Tragidy tattooed on her hip… and why did it make her sad. Brent had a feeling it wasn’t something she would talk about.

Cory’s stubborn independent streak was disturbing… should he dress and run after her? Finally Brent turned and started picking up his clothes and straightening the apartment. He’d talk to her tomorrow, maybe she wanted to take the relationship slower… but she still should’ve let him walk her home. 

 

Zack

When Cory walked up to him as he was leaving the bar, Zack was confused. He carefully kept it from his face, instead regarding her with calm indifference, but when she grinned at Summer then drew him away a few steps his curiosity grew. Zack noticed Cory had angled her body so that Summer couldn’t read her lips. 

Cory leaned in, her eyes serious and a bit concerned. “Zack please be gentle with her.” Zack blinked and quickly schooled his face to not show the surprise he felt. Cory thought he was going to bed Summer?! 

Then Cory smiled gently, turned and walked back to the table to sit next to Brent once more. Zack watched her go, his eyes glued to her back. Then turned and rejoined Summer with his face set in his trademark sarcastic grin, but his mind was dwelling uncomfortably on Cory.

He’d only asked Summer to play pool because she was looking like she was feeling left out at the table with Cory and Brent. Then she’d asked him to walk her home since it was obvious Cory would be leaving with Brent. 

Cory thought he was sexually interested in Summer… Summer was like a giddy teenager; he could never actually sleep with her… he was glad she’d finally gotten over her crush on him. 

No the only woman here he wanted was Cory… and that made him decidedly uncomfortable. He didn’t want to stay around and watch her leave with Brent.  
Cory deserved to go have fun, but he couldn’t help but wish he were the one she’d be with tonight. 

“Zack?”

Zack looked down a Summer. Smirked and inquired, “Yes?”

“Was Cory upset?” Summer looked at the ground as they walked.

Zack’s grin grew. “No Summer. Why would she be upset?”

“I… I don’t know… you and she…” Summer squirmed uncomfortably under his gaze.

Zack raised an eyebrow looking at her quizzically. Then laughed, “Yes, we did… I’ve had sex with many women in my life… some would actually say I’m a pro.” His lips quirked in a mocking smile.

Summer blushed. “Ah… ok… just didn’t want her mad at me.”

They walked in silence for a moment before Summer perked up, “I mean have you ever seen her when she’s angry! Oooohh…” Summer gave a little shiver and grinned.

Zack’s answering smile was very self-mocking and he seemed deep in thought. “Yes, she’s very scary.”

Summer laughed and hit him playfully in the arm. “No silly, I know she’d never scare you but I’m not nearly that brave… she’d cream me!”

Zack smirked, “Oh you’d be surprised, Cory would scare anyone when she’s really angry.”

Then they arrived at Summer’s door. “Good night Zack” Summer ran up the stairs and waved before going in. Zack stood a few more minutes looking at the door, and then turned and walked back to the pub… no sense in going home yet, he’d just think about Cory and that was the last thing he wanted to do.

 

Chapter 17: Cory 

Summer was at her locker when Cory came in. Cory smiled at her, “Hey Summer. Then Cory felt a mischievous urge to tease Summer. “So have fun last night? How was he?”

Summer looked at her confused then blushed deep scarlet, “I didn’t… We didn’t… I..”

Cory laughed, “Sorry. Couldn’t help it. I just hope you had fun and it was worth the wait. I don’t need details.”

“But I didn’t!” Summer protested.

Cory’s eyebrows rose, her lips curved in a smirk. “You didn’t have fun? Oh man Zack’s going to be crushed when I tell him he didn’t impress you in the sack.”

Summer’s face was so red, she looked like a tomato. Cory felt bad for teasing her. She put her arm around Summer. “I’m sorry Summer, really.”

Just then Zack came walking in. “Wow Kitten, I hope I’m not interrupting.” He smirked, pausing to eye the two females; with Cory’s arm draped across Summer’s shoulders… it was an intriguing sight.

“Don’t you get any ideas.” Cory replied in a saucy tone. 

Summer’s face was slowly returning to its normal shade. She looked up at Cory, then at Zack before her blush started creeping back up her cheeks.

“Kitten, what did you do to her? Do tell… or demonstrate.” Zack grinned 

Cory narrowed her eyes glaring at him, and then laughed. “Not a chance.” 

Cory stepped back from Summer. “Breathe Summer. I won’t tease you anymore… now Zack, he’s a different story.”

Summer took a deep breath then turned, and quickly escaped from the locker room.

Cory shook her head, “Damn, guess I’ll need to apologize again later, and maybe take her for coffee.” 

Cory turned and waved “Bye Zack.”

Zack grinned after her as she left. He could help but wonder what Cory had said to get Summer so flustered she couldn’t talk.

Cory trotted out the door; she’d slept in since her clients didn’t show up until 9:00, now she had to run out the door. She must have missed Brent this morning, hope he wasn’t too tired, Cory smirked. 

The memory of last night, made her breath catch, damn he was sexy. Then she remembered how he’d behaved about walking her home, now that wasn’t sexy… it was irritating, she’d have to keep him in line, she hated when guys acted like they were her protectors. 

Her thoughts drifted to Zack… and Summer, she shouldn’t have teased her. Summer was so easily embarrassed; it really wasn’t nice to cause her embarrassment… I wonder if Zack was easy on her, maybe that’s why she was embarrassed… she didn’t seem like the type to enjoy kinky play. 

It would also explain her reply that she didn’t have fun… oh dear, she really had to talk to Summer… or maybe Zack, no it’s none of my business, but if Summers upset doesn’t that make it my business as a friend? 

Cory shook her head in confusion, finally coming to the conclusion that she’d let it drop. If Summer wanted to talk about it she would bring it up.

 

Brent

When Brent arrived at ProTech he stopped by the office to pick up his assignment, then looked around for Cory. He didn’t see her but spotted Summer.

“Hi Summer. Have you seen Cory?”

Summer smiled sweetly. “Hi Brent, no, not yet… she may not have come in yet.

Brent nodded, disappointed. “Well, I’ve got to go to my assignment. Tell her I was looking for her if you see her.”

“Ok.” Summer waved, turning to go into the locker room.

Brent walked out to the car deep in thought. He really had to see her, he wanted to make sure she knew he… well, wanted to see her again tonight. If they spent enough time together she’d see how much he loved her and she’d start to see him as a boyfriend. Then he could ask that she stop sleeping with Zack, maybe they could live together.

 

Zack 

Zack watched Cory leave; she was a bright spot in his day. She never failed to make him smile; maybe he’d see her later after she returned from her assignment… perhaps they could spar. 

Zack grinned spar was not what he really wanted to do but… it would do for now, at least he’d get to see that fierce look come to her eyes… damn, that look was enough to make his cock jump to attention. He could picture her naked and begging beneath him, he wanted to lick every inch of that sexy body and hear her cry out his name as she orgasmed. 

She looked happy this morning; she must have had fun last night. Zack sighed, she looked so hot last night… it had been too long since he’d spent intimate time with her. It’s too bad that Boss hadn’t sent someone else with her to Miami… they could’ve spent the night having fun. Miami… damn, he didn’t think he’d ever forget the terror he felt when he saw Cory crumpled on the floor and knew he had hurt her.

Then a disturbing thought came to mind… he hadn’t even seriously looked at any woman since Miami… just Cory. What was happening to him? 

 

Cory

Cory sighed and tried to rub the kinks out of her neck. She was finally done with those idiots, why do they always try to find a cheaper solution to fix their security problems… don’t they know, you get what you pay for, and security is not the area to skimp. Idiots. She bet they wouldn’t follow any of her recommendations. Well she’d done her part; if they choose not to listen it was their own fault.

Cory wandered in and flopped the report on the desk, now they couldn’t say that she hadn’t warned them about the holes in their security when someone broke in. She rolled her shoulders again… she hated doing these assignments, a whole build of people looking at her like she was a freak. 

Cory wandered down to the gym, wonder if any one is around to spar… the muscle heads all wanted to spar with her now, after that embarrassing incident with Brent… 

At least Zack hadn’t seen it or she would’ve had to put up with his smirks and innuendos … actually his smirks weren’t so bad. Cory smiled to herself; no actually she kind of liked those smirks, especially when they were taunting her. 

Cory scanned the gym, and then sighed in disappointment, no Zack… no Brent either. Cory turned back to the office; she needed to find out if Summer had checked in yet. 

“Hey Gretchen… Summer turn in her report for the day?”

Gretchen shook her head no and continued answering the person on the phones questions… it always amazed Cory how Gretchen would be typing something up on her computer answering the phone and still knew everything that was going on in the office.

Cory poked her head into Boss’s office. No Boss, she turned around and Gretchen pantomimed eating to her. Boss was out for dinner… hmmm, that actually wasn’t a bad idea. If Summer came in before it got too late perhaps they could go out to eat somewhere… she’d treat as an apology to Summer for teasing her.

Well Cory shrugged… guess she could go warm up in the gym then lift some weights until Summer showed up, she didn’t want Summer to go home until she had a chance to talk to her.

Cory went to her locker and stripped down, then pulled her work out clothes from her bag.

Hands wrapped around her body cupping her breasts, Cory squeaked in alarm and threw an elbow back sharply. The person jumped back as Cory turned to deliver a round house. Then Cory stopped, “Zack, damn it, you scared me half to death! How do you do that, I’ve never known any one that could move so quietly.” 

Zack’s eyes sparkled, and he grinned mischievously. “Hi Kitten”

Cory glared at him, and slipped her shirt and pants on, “I ought to knock your head off.” 

“You can try.” Zack taunted, his grin growing sly.

Cory shook her head in false disgust, “you’re incorrigible.” Then spoiled it by grinning.

“You going to teach me a lesson Kitten?” His eyes roamed her body suggestively.

“Zack there’s nothing I could show you that you don’t already know.” Cory said in sassy tone.

“I don’t know about that Kitten… seems I haven’t covered everything yet.” He said his voice a low purr that sent waves of desire straight to her pussy.

“You keep talking to me like that and my legs will be too wobbly to stand much less spar.” Cory said sliding up to rub against him.

“Oh Kitten, you’re using a unfair advantage, playing on my libido.” He purred smoothly.

“Your libido didn’t get enough exercise last night?” Cory said coyly, as she brushed her finger lightly over his growing erection.

“Ah Kitten, I don’t see any one but you…” he replied in a low rumble as he cupped her head tilting it back so his lips could nibble her throat. Cory let out a breathy moan, her breath coming in little pants through her parted lips.

“Oh! My… um, sorry.” Summer stuttered in embarrassment, having walked into the locker room just as Zack’s hand came up to cup Cory’s breast.

Zack looked up in inquiry at Summer. His hand dropping away from Cory’s breast.

“Summer!” Cory exclaimed as Zack’s hand slid down her hair to the small of her back before cupping her ass for a moment then dropping away. He’d already turned to Summer inquisitively, without embarrassment, as if she hadn’t just walked in on the beginnings of a hot session of sex.

“I…I’m sorry…” Summers face was well on its way to tomato again. 

Cory stepped forward, “Summer I really wanted to talk to you.” She looked back over her shoulder at Zack “Can I see you later, I have to talk to Summer.”

Zack smiled a tantalizing smirk, “Anytime Kitten.” Then he slid by them and out into the gym. 

Cory watched him go, then looked down at Summer her eyes pleading, “I’m so sorry Summer, I should never have teased you… I didn’t mean to be cruel, I just have a odd sense of humor.”

Summer smiled shyly, “It’s ok Cory, I’m not upset… I was trying to tell you about Zack..”

“Summer it’s none of my business, I should never have teased you.” Cory’s eyes were solemn.

Summer smiled and shook her head, “We didn’t do anything, he never even held my hand. We only talked about you.”

“Me?” Cory’s brow scrunched, a perplexed expression on her face. 

“Yup” 

“Ok… that’s odd… what about me?”

“I was just worried you’d be mad because he left with me, he told me not to be worried… then we talked about how scary you are when you get mad.” Summer grinned.

Cory frowned. Zack must have thought she was telling him not to mess with Summer, and didn’t want to make her angry.

“Cory? Is something wrong?”

“No… I just think there was a misunderstanding… but it’s no big deal.” Cory flashed her a little smile. “Do you want to get something to eat?”

Summer nodded. Cory grabbed her bag, “It’s going to have to be casual… I’m not changing again!”

Summer smiled.

 

Zack

Zack walked out of the locker room. Damn that woman was sexy… and addictive… he was drawn to her like no other woman before her. When he’d walked in to the locker room and saw her standing nude before him… he couldn’t resist the urge to cup her to his body, to feel her pressed intimately against him… 

It’s a damn good thing that he was light on his feet or Cory would’ve knocked him out. Zack grinned; he loved how fiery she was… Loved? Did he just think that? Love… yes, he had to admit he did love that about her, she kept him on his toes and verbally sparing with her was almost as fun as physically sparing her… almost.

Zack walked into the weight room, he’d do a few sets before heading home, Oscar would be waiting for him… that cat was almost as sassy as Cory, his constant escape attempts kept Zack on his toes.

Zack was still finishing his sets when Brent walked by to turn in his report. As he walked back he poked his nose in the weight room. “Have you seen Cory?” 

Zack gave him a mocking grin. “Yes.”

Brent could feel his irritation rising, “Do you know where she is?”

“Yes.”

Brent could barely keep the growl out of his voice. “Where is she?”

Zack looked amused by Brent’s rising frustration. “She went out the door with Summer… they were talking about restaurants. I would assume that means they have gone out to eat.”

Brent nodded curtly and turned to go. He had a decidedly stormy look on his face, and Zack’s humor faded. “Is there something wrong?”

“No.”

Zack watched him go then shrugged, whatever it was Brent would have to deal with it on his own. If he brought his attitude to Cory she wouldn’t be happy… and an unhappy Cory was a very bad thing.

 

Brent

Brent felt a rising sense of frustration; he hadn’t seen Cory all day… was she avoiding him? He knew she’d enjoyed last night… why hadn’t she stuck around until he’d returned so they could talk?

This wasn’t just some casual sex; she knew he cared for her… how could she not take him seriously? What could he do to make her see how much he loved her? He wanted to spend the rest of his life coming home to her, giving her everything she wanted, cherishing and protecting her.

Brent sighed deeply, he couldn’t just go home and staying at the gym with Zack would not be a good idea. Brent thought of Sharon and Ben, this may be a good time to check in on them. 

Ben always made him smile during his visits; Brent drove by the toy store and on a whim bought Sharon a daisy bouquet. He was already feeling a bit better, Ben was a great kid and he couldn’t help but feel the world was a brighter place around him. His mother Sharon was a strong woman and loved Ben with all her heart. 

 

Cory

When Cory came trotting in the door the next day Brent was waiting for her. Cory gave him a puzzled look. “Is something wrong?”

Brent frowned, “I didn’t see you yesterday…”

Cory shrugged, “Yes, I guess our paths didn’t cross…”

“Paths didn’t cross?” Brent gave Cory a hurt look. “Cory I love you… I thought you felt the same way.”

Cory frowned, “I care for you, but love… love takes time. It’s not just a instantaneous thing.”

“Cory we’ve known each other for months…”

“Yes, and most of that time we’ve been fighting…”

Brent looked away. Cory placed her hand on his arm. “Brent I’m sorry if I hurt you somehow… I thought you understood…”

Brent’s face hardened as he looked down at her. “Understood… understood you only made love with me for entertainment… that it could have been anybody. That I’m nothing special to you.” he said quietly.

Panic flowed over Cory’s face, “No, I mean yes, you do mean something to me… it couldn’t have been anyone, I do care about you.”

Brent looked into her eyes a moment more then turned and walked away without a word. Cory watched him leave a confused, sad look on her face. What have I done? Why couldn’t I see how I was hurting him? She really did care for him, she could even say she loved him… but it wasn’t the right kind of love, it wasn’t the love he wanted… needed from her.

Cory walked into the office deep in thought, got her assignment and left; she didn’t see Zack watching her with a worried expression on his face.

Later that day when Cory checked in Zack approached her. “Hey Kitten, you look like you have the weight of the world on your shoulders.” 

Cory looked up at him, he looked worried. Cory forced a smile, “No, I’m ok.” She started to walk away, then turned. “Zack…” Tears came to her eyes. “Why do I screw everything up?” Zack stepped forward, cupping her to his body gently.

Cory laid her head on his chest. “Every where I go I hurt people…” she sniffled, then stiffened and tried to step back in attempt to push the pain back inside and be strong again.

Zack tightened his arms around her; he didn’t want her to push it away, to let her pain eat at her. His hand brushed her hair. “Cory… you can’t plan for everything, sometimes things just happen…” Cory smiled, a tear slid down her cheek. “a very wise friend told me that.”

Cory snuggled back into his chest. Then took a deep breath and stepped back, Zack let her go. “Zack… thank you.”

Zack smiled softly, “Anytime Kitten.”

Cory nodded with a little smile, then turned and walked out the door. Back at her apartment she at curled on her couch, Bugs hefty weight settled in her lap soothing her.

Why? Why couldn’t she love? Brent, Jack… why couldn’t she love? Why did she always end up hurting the people she cared for? 

She thought about Zack’s words, she’d told him ‘you can’t plan for everything, sometimes things just happen’… but she didn’t want it to happen ever again… it hurt her to cause the people she loved pain… she did love Brent but as a part of her ‘family’, not as a life partner. 

She didn’t ever think that kind of love would happen for her. Zack understood, she could see it in his eyes. He accepted her, flaws and all, without asking anything of her. 

The more she thought about Zack the less Brent appealed to her… oh, heck his body would always appeal to her, but what was inside… it wasn’t right for her. 

Oh he was definitely a great big box of yum, but it was like opening a box of chocolates and discovering they all had a maple center… she hated maple, you can suck off all the yummy chocolate but it didn’t change the fact the center was maple and that’s what it would always be.

He wanted a happy little domestic life a wife, kids and little house with a picket fence.  
She wasn’t right for him, and she never would be… she needed to tell him and end his pain.

The next day she found out her decision had already been made for her. Brent had quit, Cory felt guilty she’d really hurt him. Should she go to his apartment to talk to him? Would it help? In the end she decided it would only prolong his pain and didn’t go. 

Cory tried to carry on but her heart was heavy with guilt, Summer spent as much time by her side as possible, but Brent’s sudden departure had left ProTech short and they were all pulling multiple assignments. The added work helped keep her mind off Brent, but the nights she didn’t have anything to distract her. After two weeks she couldn’t avoid it any longer… she had to go see Brent, she had to make sure he was ok.

Cory stood in front of his apartment steeling herself, and then she heard his laugh. Cory looked down the block and saw Brent. He had Dan’s little boy Ben in his arms, the boys arms were wrapped around his neck. Sharon was walking beside Brent, her hand in his… and they were laughing at something Ben had said.

Cory stepped back into a doorway, hoping he hadn’t seen her. Brent was ok, he seemed happy… that’s all she needed to know she breathed a sigh of relief.

Cory heard the go in and started to leave when she heard Brent’s voice, “Cory.”

Cory turned her heart hammering wildly in her chest. “Brent… hi.” She swallowed nervously. “I just wanted… to know your ok.”

Brent nodded, “Cory, I’m sorry.”

Cory looked up at him stunned. “What? What do you have to be sorry for?”

“I wanted you to be something you were not, I couldn’t see that I was just hurting us both. I do love you, I probably always will… but this here. Sharon, Ben… this is what I’ve always wanted, always needed… this is what’s right for me. I’m happy here.”

Cory smiled softly, “I’m glad.”

Cory turned to go and Brent placed his hand on her arm stopping her. “Cory.”

Cory turned, and looked up at him.

“Zack loves you.”

Cory’s eyes widened in surprise. “What?”

“He loves you, I could see it from the start… Cory don’t pass on a chance to be happy, you deserve it.” Brent turned and walked into his building.

Cory stood staring after him in bewilderment, her thoughts muddled and whirling madly. “What… when…” Cory shook her head her brow furrowed and walked away. 

Brent had to be wrong… Zack in love with her? He had to be wrong… Summer said it too… it couldn’t be true could it? She puzzled over it all the way back to her apartment, then lay on her couch, Bug seated on her chest. 

Why would they think that? If he was… what then? Did she… love him too? Really love him? She cared very deeply for him… more than anyone else since her mom. She had come to want him near and miss him when he wasn’t… when he held her she felt great joy… 

Cory shook her head baffled. She just couldn’t say how she felt about him but there was no need to change anything… not now. They were both happy with the way their relationship was… did she just say relationship? Since when was she having a relationship with Zack? 

She must be short on sleep… this all could wait, she needed to sleep. The night passed with Cory finally stilling her rampant thoughts right before dawn. When the alarm rang Cory groaned tiredly before dressing, dumping food for Bug in his bowl and running out the door.

 

Zack

Zack saw Cory run in the door of ProTech, she looked tired and disorganized, and she was running late, it was very unlike her to be late. Zack watched her closely; she’d been so quiet lately. Zack feared she was tearing herself apart like she had after she left Virginia and her boyfriend Mr. Keeve. 

Zack steeled himself, he was not going to allow her to do this, he hadn’t stopped her last time but this time he would… she was too important to him to allow her to hurt like that.

Cory came out of the office her assignment in hand; Zack stepped in front of her. “Hey Kitten.” He fought to keep his voice light.

Cory looked up from her assignment folder; she tilted her head staring at him inquisitively. “Hello Zack.”

“Are you busy?” Zack’s eyes studied her, taking in the circles under her eyes. 

Cory shook her head, “No… my assignment don’t start for another 30 minutes.”

For the first time in his adult life he was at a loss for words, he hadn’t had much experience handling others feelings… he’d never cared before if someone was happy or sad… or hurt.

“Zack?” Cory shifted uncomfortably. He was just looking at her, his eyes searching her face. “Is there something wrong?”

Zack smiled, that’s so Cory worrying about others. “No Kitten, nothings wrong.” His hand brushed her cheek softly. “See you after your assignment.”

As Zack walked away Cory looked after him, had he just said he’d see her after her assignment? Zack, who never made commitments or plans with anyone? Cory sighed her world just kept getting weirder and weirder.

True to his word Zack was waiting for her when she came back and turned in her report, although it was late and Gretchen was the only other person in the building.

Zack was on the mat flowing through his blocks and strikes as she walked in and he turned as if he knew she was there. Cory smiled; she’d never be able to sneak up on him… his hearing must be like an owl. 

Zack smiled and then continued his fluid dance. Cory turned in her report then walked over and watched Zack. He stopped in a strike pose, and then waved her forward with a little mocking smile. “You ready to teach me a lesson?”

Cory grinned, “Not a chance you’re too good for me.”

“Oh I wouldn’t say that Kitten, I think your perfect for me.” His lips curled softly in a taunting smirk, his eyes flashed at her.

Cory grinned, “Give me a minute to change.” Then she turned and walked into the locker room.

Cory pulled her workout clothes out of her locker draping them over the door, and then stripped her clothes off. As she reached for her clothes she felt Zack’s breath ruffle the hairs on her neck.

“You never need to change for me Kitten, I like you just like this.” He whispered softly in her ear as he cupped her to his body. His stiff cock pressing insistently against her ass.

“Mmmm… Zack.” Cory leaned back against him granting him full access to her body. Zack’s lips roamed over her neck, nibbling and sucking, as his hand reached down pressing her ass firmly into his cock and stroking her pussy with his fingers. His other hand cupped her breast rolling the nipple between his fingers. Cory gasped and her body shook, her breath growing ragged in desire.

Zack dipped his fingers inside her pussy stroking slowly as his thumb circled her clit, Cory moaned and ground down on his fingers. She could feel his cock jump against her ass. She ground back against it, causing Zack to growl softly in her ear “Kitten play nice.” As he flicked her swollen clit making her body clench around his fingers and she cried out. 

His fingers thrust faster and his lips went back to nipping and sucking at her neck and then across her shoulders. Cory’s pussy spasmed around his fingers as her climax swiftly over took her. She cried out and cupped his head to her neck, he bit her and her body grasped his fingers firmly before contracting rhythmically once more.

Zack chuckled softly slipping his fingers from her body and holding her as her breathing calmed. “Yes, Kitten perfect… I’ll never tire of hearing you cry out in passion.” Zack turned her around and Cory pulled at his clothes desperately stripping them from him swiftly. 

When he stood naked before her, she sank to her knees before him. Taking his cock in her mouth she slid smoothly up and down its length as she looked up at him. Zack looked down at her with such tenderness, and he stroked her hair. 

Cory hollowed her cheeks sucking firmly and Zack cried out his hips bucking. Cory’s eyes sparkled with mischief and she slid her lips up to the tip, running her tongue teasingly around the head, darting it in the slit, then lapping with wide long licks down the length of his erection, before engulfing it once more.

Zack breathlessly chuckled, “Oh Kitten your so naughty.” He grasped her shoulders pulling her up to stand before him. “Luckily I know just what to do with naughty girls like you.”

He cupped her face drawing her bottom lip into his mouth and sucking softly before his mouth covered hers in a hungry kiss, his tongue tasting her mouth, teasing it skillfully until Cory melted bonelessly against him. 

Zack pulled back smug smile curving his lips, his eyes shown with a predatory gleam. He took her hand and led her out of the locker room, she balked at the door and Zack gave her a taunting look. Cory boldly followed him to the mats in front of the mirrors. 

He turned her to face the mirror, and then came up behind her cupping her to his body once more. He rubbed his cock along the moist lips of her pussy, slowly sliding it between her legs in a slow fucking motion. His hands cupping her hips and his mouth nibbled her neck. 

Cory’s eyes glowed in arousal, the sight was erotic! Zack nibbled her ear softly before whispering, “See how hot you are… see how much you excite me.” He licked the hollow behind her ear and Cory moaned. 

Zack’s hot breath teased the shell of her ear, “Do you want me?” his husky voice purred in her ear.

“Yes” Cory said breathlessly.

Her body begged for him, she wanted his cock buried deep inside her desperately, she shook with her desire.

“Do you need this?”

“Yes, please Zack.” She begged.

Zack stepped back and Cory whimpered, Zack looked at her ferociously. Then gently pushed her to her knees. He knelt behind her, and she bowed before him. 

He’d never seen such an arousing sight, it was unequaled to any experience before, made perfect by the fact it was Cory. He bowed his body over her his cock poised at the entrance to her pussy, brushing it, Cory shuttered. 

Zack nipped her shoulder before whispering so softly in her ear. “Do you need me?”

“Yes Zack, I need you… I want you inside me please.” Cory panted. Her eyes shamelessly pleading.

Zack thrust his cock into her hot depths, barely restraining his gasp she felt so good around him, so perfect.

Cory’s pussy clenched around him and this time he couldn’t stop the groan as it clasped around his shaft. 

Zack slapped her lightly on the ass, his gaze commanding, but his lips curved playfully, “Impatient?”

“Desperate.” Cory panted.

“Beg.” He said playfully.

“Please Zack”, her body shook, “please fuck me.”

Zack’s smile faded his eyes fierce, deep with desire he began to thrust into her in long hard strokes, his hands grasping her hips firmly as he pounded into her harder and harder her gasps and moans igniting his raw animal lust. He could feel her tense under him and he bowed over her thrusting deep into her womb he growled “cum for me Kitten”.

Cory cried out her body bucking and clenching around his cock in powerful waves as her orgasm took her. “Ah Zack! Ahhh… Zack!” she panted. 

Zack growled softly, “Who makes you feel this…” he rotated his hips slowly and she shook, and then slowly rotated his hips again. Cory was gasping her mouth open moaning at the sweet friction. Zack rotated his hips once more slowly and Cory screamed out her pussy grasping his cock tightly before spasming wildly as she was over come by the powerful pulses of her orgasm. Zack couldn’t hold back and he buried himself in her once more shooting his cum deep into her.

“Only you Zack.” She sobbed breathlessly. He rained kisses down her back as her breathing calmed. Then slid his cock from her, as he cupped her and rose to his knees.

Cory looked at them in the mirror; her face flushed with passion her breathing still calming, Zack cupping her possessively from behind. And felt a wave of what could only be described as love for him, his eyes were deep with passion as he gazed at her in the mirror before lowering his head to lick at the marks he’d left on her neck.

Cory turned her head to kiss him, his lips quirked in a smile. “I’m the one who reviews the tapes tomorrow… this section will conveniently get deleted.”

Then lay her down and lay on his side beside her. He kissed her deeply and passionately, cradling her head in his hands as he poured all his love in to his kiss. “Kitten” he said his eyes serious “I don’t see anyone but you. My eyes only follow you. My body only hungers for you… my heart only desires you.”

Then he moved his body over hers, sliding his cock into her hot pussy, he groaned, “Too perfect.” Cory smiled smugly at him; until he started to move gently in and out of her then she had to agree “perfect”. 

Zack made sweet gentle love to her as he gazed into her eyes with undisguised love. As he approached his climax he cried out, “Oh, god Cory, you feel so good. Cory I love you!”. After as they snuggled Cory realized in subtle ways he’d been letting her know he loved her all along. She smiled happily, “I love you too… call me Kitten.”

THE END


End file.
